Family Scares
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is another story of my ongoing "Family" series with my OFC Cait and the blended family that she and Hotch have.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there! I told you my writer's crystal ball saw a family in the future. I've had this one in my queue as a follow-up to **_**Family Anniversary**_**.**

**And after how I challenged myself with my last story, it is very wonderful to fall back into my writer's comfort zone. I'm home and relaxed.**

**I give all of you my usual promise. This FF is completely written. You will get, FF demons withstanding, a chapter a day.**

**All CM characters are the rights of CBS, ABC Studios and Mark Gordon Productions. The OC's are all mine.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Cait smiled at Jack through the rear view mirror of her car. It was a Friday. Aaron was out on a case with the team, Matt was at college, and Mike was already gone for a night of gaming with friends at Gabe's house. She and Jack were going out to eat. "It's date night mom," Jack proudly said to her as they got in Cait's SUV. Cait broadly grinned. They had agreed to their "date" that morning over breakfast.

They pulled into the local McDonald's. Cait had given him the choice and this was his selection. As she opened the back door to let him out, he smiled in anticipation. He took Cait's out-stretched hand to safely cross to the building with the cars going into the drive through lanes and stepped onto the curb of the building.

Jack, still holding Cait's hand, reached ahead and pulled with all his might to get the outside door open for her. As Cait reached to help he stopped her. "Mom, it's our date night. And dad always opens the door for you." Cait smiled brightly, with love and pride.

However, it was the elderly couple coming out that smiled more at the exchange. Cait had noticed them come through the inner door to leave, with the husband opening it for his wife and then starting to push at the outside door as the same time that Jack was tugging at it. They had heard what Jack said to Cait. He smiled at Jack. "Son, always take care of a lady, and she will always take care of you." Jack beamed.

The woman looked at Cait and rubbed her arm. "Enjoy your date, my dear."

Cait smiled back. "I've been looking forward to it all day," she winked at her. The couple smiled broadly and moved to their car. Jack repeated the scene with the inner door, opening it for Cait.

They moved towards the counter, looking at the menu board to make their selections, while unzipping their jackets. The northern Virginia March air, with no snow on the ground, still had a bite to it. The first grader showed off his fourth grade level reading skills looking at the kid's menu.

Cait rubbed his neck. "See something you want?"

"I know what I want mom, but it's not enough for me. I'm hungry."

Cait shook her head with a smile, now raising another growing boy. She didn't mind. "You worked up an appetite opening the doors for me." He beamed at her. "Jack, what do you want?"

"Chicken Nuggets mom with fries and a soda. But mom, I want more than four. I told you. I'm hungry."

"OK, look at the big kids menu." He studied it for a while.

"Hey look mom," he said pointing, still holding her hand, "they have one with six nuggets and me…di…um," Jack said, sounding out the word like Cait had taught him, "with medium fries!" _Every seven year old knows what fries are_ she thought. Cait smiled proudly and rubbed his shoulder. Jack looked at her. "Is that OK?"

She smiled at her son. "If that's what you want, we'll order it."

"Do you know what you want mom?"

"Yup, I do." Jack led her by the hand to the counter. A high school kid, Cait recognized as one of Mike's classmates, smiled at the two of them.

"Hi Mrs. Hotchner, welcome to McDonald's. What can I get for you and Jack this evening?"

"Hi Miguel," Cait smiled. She rubbed her youngest son's shoulder. "Jack, tell Miguel what you want."

Jack smiled. "Hi Miguel."

"Hi Jack; what do you want big guy?" Jack smiled and placed his order for the six piece adult Chick Nuggets meal with fries.

"What size soda do you want Jack?"

"A small," Cait interceded. She would give Jack some leeway, but not _the country mile_ as her grandmother used to say.

"Mrs. Hotchner," Miguel asked.

Since it was Lent, McDonald's had a special on Filet-O-Fish sandwiches; two sandwiches, fries and a soda. They were Cait's simple guilt pleasure. "I'll take the Filet-O-Fish special with a small fry and a medium soda." Miguel punched in the order and Cait paid him in cash with a twenty.

As Miguel gave her the change, Cait quietly slipped Miguel two dollars as a tip. She knew the mixed ratio of the high school students the two older boys, had and were, attending. Miguel played lacrosse with Mike and Cait knew his parents were struggling.

Miguel broadly smiled his thanks. He sat their drink cups on the counter and they moved to fill them at the soda station, while their ordered was being processed by the staff. Jack looked at Cait. "You're cool mom," he whispered.

She simply rubbed his head with a large smile. "Thanks for noticing my date." Jack face erupted into his huge, big smile, now filled with even more permanent teeth. Cait inwardly felt a pang. She had another chance at a little boy in her life; one that loved mom's hugs and kisses. _With snips and snails and puppy dog tails_ she thought. But it was vanishing just as quickly as it did for her with the older boys.

She helped Jack fill his soda cup with a Sierra Mist and put on the lid. She grabbed a straw for him. She would be dealing with one son tomorrow, on a Mountain Dew crash from his night with the guys. Cait didn't want to deal with two of them. In her cup, she added ice and then water.

Jack eyed her. "Mom, you're really into this no soda thing, aren't you?"

Cait smiled. "Yes, Jack, I am." As she was about to explain more, Miguel called out that their order was ready. Jack, carrying his soda, walked to the counter and sat his soda on the tray. "Hey my amigo Jack," Miguel said. "What dipping sauce do you want with you nuggets?"

Jack thought for a second. Cait smiled; he was truly Aaron's son. She could hear the wheels turning in his brain. "Ranch Miguel, and maybe….," Jack looked around. "Some BBQ too?"

Miguel put them on the tray. "Got ya covered Jack."

"Gracias Miguel," Jack smiled back, looking at Cait. "Mom aren't you going to put your drink on here as well?" as he pulled the tray off the counter.

Cait smiled, wanting to let him be the big guy. But the mom in her knew differently. She grabbed Jack's drink off the tray. "I've got these, you handle the rest."

"OK mom," Jack smiled. Cait winked at Miguel and they moved to the sitting area of the restaurant, with Jack picking the table. They took their coats off, hung them on the seat backs and sat down, with Cait looking Jack in the eye as she handed him his soda. They very privately said their thanks for the meal. Jack ran back to the soda area and got some ketchup for then and returned. He dived into his meal, looking at Cait's. "Mom, you can eat two sandwiches?"

She nodded. "Yup Jack, they're not that big. One wouldn't fill you up." He smiled as he shoved in some fries.

As Cait was opening her first sandwich, her cell phone rang in her jacket pocket. She pulled it out and smiled at the caller ID. "Its dad," she smiled at Jack, as she answered the call.

"Hi you," she smiled.

"Hi you back." He sounded relaxed, the comment almost playful. Cait knew what that meant. "I just wanted to let you know I'll be home tonight but it will be late. Don't shoot me coming in the bedroom door."

Cait smiled. "Thanks for the warning. Otherwise, all bets would be off. Sounds like a good ending there."

"Yeah, we found all the kids alive, thank god." The case was all over the news. A person had grabbed a group of five kids while they were touring a nature park in southern Illinois. The five of them had wondered away from the rest of their third grade class. Cait, when she first heard, steamed at the escort and the chaperones that hadn't kept a closer eye on all the kids.

"Aaron, what made them wonder away from the group?"

"They had noticed a mother fox bringing her kits out and they stopped to watch."

Cait, with Jack sitting across from her, worded her next question carefully. "Jack and I are out on a date night. The kids OK?"

Aaron read between the lines of Cait's question. "Yes, he didn't touch them. He's minimally mentally challenged. He just wanted kids to play with. We found them all playing Monopoly together." Cait marveled again at how a human's brain could work. That's why she found her chosen field so satisfying and rewarding, even with looking into their sick and twisted pathologies. "So what's up with date night?"

"I'll let you talk to Jack. I'm hungry and haven't had a bite yet. Jack is just about finished with his." She handed the phone to Jack.

Jack outlined their date together and the reasons why as Cait enjoyed her meal. "And then dad, when we get home, mom is going to make popcorn and then a fire downstairs and then we're gonna watch _On Stranger Tides_!" Cait smiled. Jack had got for Christmas the fourth installment of the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ DVD from Santa. It wouldn't be their first time watching it.

She heard Jack say, "OK dad, love you too. See you in the morning," and handed the phone back to Cait.

"Hi; what's the timetable?"

"We've got about four hours of work here with the locals," Aaron said. Cait glanced at her watch. _Six o'clock here; five there_. "And then we head to our hotel, get our luggage and drive an hour back to Carbondale to meet up with Chuck and Angie so we can head home. Then the two plus hour flight." The case had started in a part of the Shawnee National Forest in southwest Illinois.

"Aaron, I didn't hear something in that plan."

"Doc?"

"A hot, sit down dinner that you all need." She heard her husband processing the words. "Its Saturday tomorrow Aaron; you all can sleep in. Get some real food into your bodies."

"That's why I love you Doc."

Cait smiled. "Tell Dave if he wants to bunk in here for the night to text me. I'll have his bed ready. I'll fix breakfast in the morning."

"Cait, I don't think Dave will pass on that. Just do it." She said her good-byes and gave her phone to Jack so he could do the same one more time.

"See ya in the morning buddy," Aaron told Jack. Jack ended the call on Cait's phone and handed it to her. They finished their meals, deposited the garbage off the tray into the bin for it, placed the tray with the others and headed out the door. Cait once again took Jack's hand to guard him from the traffic coming into the drive through.

After they reached her vehicle, Jack opened her door. "After you my lady," he broadly smiled. It was a line from one of the movies they had watched together. "Mom, I can get in on my own and get buckled up."

Jack, while growing like a weed, still did not meet the national safety standards for sitting in the passenger side of the front seat. _He would soon though_ Cait smiled. As she got in and got her seatbelt buckled, she closely watched in the rear view mirror that Jack was as well. _No more booster seat for my son. He's growing up so fast_.

As Cait backed her SUV out and then used the lane to by-pass the drive through lanes, she looked into her mirror once more at Jack and noticed him looking around. His demeanor told her immediately that something else was going through his head.

"Jack, do we need to talk?"

Jack thought before he answered. "This McDonald's is just like the one that mommy and I ate lunch at." Cait's stomach churned. She knew by the reports after Haley had been murdered by George Foyet, the two of them had stopped at a McDonald's to eat on their way to his trap.

Jack got really quiet. Yet, that didn't worry Cait. She knew he would share his thoughts. Their relationship was that solid. He looked in the rear view mirror at her. "Mom, promise me you won't go away like mommy."

That was the last thing Cait thought would come out of her youngest son's mouth. _Oh hell; didn't expect that one. Think fast Doc_.

As she concentrated on her driving, she looked quickly in the mirror. "Jack, I'm sorry our date brought up that bad memory." _I hope that buys me time to think_.

"Nawwwww, mom; you and dad 'plained it to me long time ago. That's a good memory. We had a great time. Mommy even let me play in the Playland." _Chalk one up for dad and I _Cait thought, still trying to give her son the answer he wanted to hear.

"Jack, things happen in life. Not all of us are going to live to be 92 like great-grandma. God gave her a boatload of gifts to live that long. And one of them was getting to love you." Jack smiled in the mirror at her. "Just know this Jack; I will do everything in my power, with dad helping me, to stay as safe as possible. But there are no guarantees in life Jack. Like I said, things can happen. We just have to trust God's safety that they don't."

"Guarantee mom?"

_Keep thinking in overdrive mom_. "Guarantees are a huge promise. It says it's all covered. But Jack, life isn't like that. You know how much I hurt about what happened to mommy." Jack bobbed his head in her mirror. "Jack, just know, we all have to try our best to stay safe. That's why dad does the job he does. After that, it's in God's hand. And he makes the final decision."

Jack thought for a second. "So mom; is that why we pray for each other every night?"

"Yes Jack, it is." _Damn I'm gonna skate out of this easier than I thought_.

"Including Uncle Dave?"

Cait smiled in the mirror. "Yes Jack, including Uncle Dave."

They happily chatted about things in general on the ride home. Cait pulled her SUV into the garage, pushed the button to get the door back down and got out as she watched Jack get out of the backseat unassisted. She knew her son better. _He's a big boy mom_. They made their way to the door going into the home. Jack pulled the screen door open. Cait unlocked the door and the deadbolt and opened it, entering in and quickly putting in the security code to the alarm system.

They were greeted by Beans and Mudg who had heard the garage door going up. Cait started to take her coat off and slip out of her sneakers.

Jack looked at her. "Happy dance mom; they're glad were home 'cause they gotta go." Cait smiled as Jack led the two dogs out to the back door of the garage to let them do their thing. Luvs was one thing. In a dog's world, depositing the remains of dinner was a higher priority.

Cait went downstairs and got a fire going in the home theatre area and came back up and went into the kitchen. Jack came in with the dogs, hung his coat up and took his shoes off.

"Set the alarm please Jack."

"OK mom." Cait heard it beep. The dogs raced into the kitchen to get their loving from Cait.

They went upstairs and Cait got Jack into the shower. He washed himself and then stepped back out of the water stream so Cait could wash his hair. He finished, got dried off and into his p.j.'s. Cait picked up the dirty clothes and started for downstairs, getting Jack into his room to get a pair of socks on. When she got downstairs, she tossed his dirty clothes into the laundry basket.

Cait got things rolling for the second part of date night; the popcorn. She looked at him as he came into the kitchen. "Mom, do I get to help?"

"You're on melted butter patrol," she smiled. "But Jack, grab the steps to get to the counter." He didn't need them in the bathroom off the kitchen any more. But he still used them in the laundry room to get water for the dogs.

They worked together and in minutes had a bowl of fresh, steaming popcorn. Cait grabbed the bowl and a bunch of paper towels while Jack took the steps back to the laundry room. They went downstairs, with the dogs following the delicious smell. Jack got the DVD player going and they settled on the couch together. Every once in a while, Cait or Jack would toss a piece of popcorn in the air for each of the dogs to catch.

As the two of them got into the movie, Mudg and Beans moved to take a snooze. Jack commented at his favorite parts with Cait just enjoying the one on one time with him, snuggling together with the fire going.

The movie finished as the fire was dying down. Cait got everything shut off downstairs and they all went back to the main level. Jack yawned as he climbed he steps. Cait got him going upstairs to get his teeth brushed while she did a quick clean up in the kitchen. Jack walked back in as she was putting the skillet back in its spot.

"Come on Jack, you can help me get Uncle Dave's bed made up." They went into the den and Jack noticed Cait wince as she pulled the bed from the couch.

"Mom, your hip hurting again?"

"Yeah, a bit. It'll be OK." They put the blanket and pillows from the closet on the bed and Cait laid out a comforter for Dave if he needed it. Jack yawned again.

"Big day at school?"

"Yeah," Jack replied. "We had gym today plus us guys played kick ball during recess." He looked at her. "Mom do I have to sleep upstairs by myself tonight?"

_I've been expecting this one_ Cait smiled to herself. She eyed him. "OK, just this once."

"Yes," he said, running out of the den into Cait and Aaron's bedroom. As she walked towards it, Jack raced back out. "Gotta get my book." His feet pounded up the stairs. Cait just shook her head.

He came back in with the latest book they were reading together; _Charlotte's Web_. Cait got him into the bathroom and then under the covers. She laid on top of the bed. Jack snuggled next to her as she read some before Jack's eyes started to get sleepy.

Looking at him, she marked the page, set the book on her nightstand and got up, wincing a bit. She bent back over and got Jack tucked in with a kiss. "Good night Jack. I love you."

"Love you too, mom. Cait shut the bed stand lamp off and headed out, quietly pulling the door semi-shut.

After reading a bit herself, watching the early news, and letting the dogs out, Cait turned in. As she rolled to her left side, she felt the two dogs join them. Smiling, she drifted to sleep.

###

**A/N: Sierra Mist is a clear soda like 7-Up. It's part of the Pepsi brand. Mountain Dew is another Pepsi product that is loaded with caffeine. Kits are the term for baby foxes. Cait being extra careful with Jack crossing the drive through lanes is the mom in me from work. We get peeps in their vehicles flying through the area by the gas pumps. Someone is going to get run over. Since I always work the cash drawer closest to the door, I always remind the little ones to look both ways and hang onto mom or dad's hand. Kick ball is a baseball style game. Instead of throwing a ball, a larger ball is rolled to home plate and then kicked by the "batter". **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is a view in the window of the life of the Hotchner's. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites and followings! You folks are wonderful!**

Chapter 2

Aaron turned off Deer Valley Road into the driveway that led to the home he shared with his wife and sons. He looked at the vehicle clock as he hit the button to raise the double garage door and pulled his vehicle in next to Cait's. _I didn't think we'd get here until two. Send a memo to Strauss on Monday about Chuck and Angie_ Aaron mentally noted. Dave, following him, pulled up next to the single garage door and waited for Aaron to open it. The two had talked on the plane before they took off. "Since Mike isn't going to be home tonight, why don't you put your car in his garage? It'll save you scraping frost in the morning." It was that time of year where the humidity of the ocean, combined with the overnight temperatures, created a thick layer of frost on car windows. It was part of living in northern Virginia in March.

Dave pulled in after Aaron had opened the door. Aaron already had the garage door going down on his side. Dave grabbed his bag from the back seat and followed Aaron into the home, while Aaron hit the button to put the door back down behind Dave's vehicle. After Dave entered, Aaron shut the door and locked it and set the deadbolt. He re-set the alarm. Dave making himself at home and with the moonlight coming in the kitchen window above the sink, turned the light on that illuminated the same area.

Before Aaron could ask, Dave said, "Yes, a scotch. We got back all five kids this time Aaron. That deserves a drink." Dave moved to the where he knew the scotch was in the kitchen cupboard as Aaron pulled two glasses from their spot. Dave poured while Aaron pulled his tie loose and opened the collar to his dress shirt.

Dave sat down in _his_ chair at the lunch counter. Aaron, leaning against the counter, standing, looked at him. "Bringing back some memories of Professor Rothchild? You saved five that day as well."

Dave shook his head. "We all did Aaron." That warmed Aaron's heart to no end, knowing that his former mentor was now a huge part of _his team_. And they were a team.

"Still didn't trigger anything," Aaron quietly asked, taking a sip of his scotch.

Dave did as well. "No; Henry Grace just wanted to play with me with that case. I knew this was different."

Aaron wasn't going to let him off the hook. "But it was five people Dave, four of them children. That has to enter into your head."

Dave looked at him. They both had slept through most of the flight so they were both alert, even with the long hours they had put in to solve the case. "Are you checking on me?"

"Yes, I am Dave," Aaron smiled. "You may be senior profiler and been doing this longer than all of us. But it's my job to worry about all of my team. With our friendship, I sometimes take that for granted." He nodded towards the bedroom he shared with his wife. "Someone keeps reminding that I shouldn't."

Dave raised his glass in a salute. "She's good."

"Yes she is."

"And I'm fine." He paused. "But thanks for checking," he smiled. Aaron returned it. After all the work they had put in, dealing with so many people, they finished their drinks in silence. Dave shoved his glass across the counter at Aaron for him to put in the dishwasher, grabbed his bag and made his way to den.

He came back out with the light shining in the den and looked at Hotch about to enter him and Cait's bedroom. "You sure you don't want me to grab Mudg," he asked with a whisper as Aaron had pushed the door open. Aaron had told Dave about Cait and Jack's "date night" on the plane. They both had figured that Jack wouldn't sleep upstairs by himself. Cait had semi-shut the door again after climbing in, knowing the two of them would probably talk before going to bed.

Aaron smiled. "No; you'll make Mudg sleep on the floor."

Dave rolled his eyes, starting to make his way to the bathroom in the kitchen. "Thanks for spoiling the hell out of my dog."

Aaron's shoulders shook with laughter as he entered the room. "You got the kitchen lights?"

"Yeah," Dave said.

Aaron entered the room to see the exact scene both he and Dave had predicted. Jack, with the two dogs, was there with Cait. But Aaron immediately noticed something different. Cait was sleeping on her left side with her back to Jack. Normally, she would always be facing Jack. While he was growing out of the stage that liked to snuggle with his mom, Cait would still sleep facing him, if not only to put on hand on him, telling him _I'm here_.

And he knew the reason why. He shook his head as walked to the bathroom and turned on a light in there and then made his way back to the bedroom, pulling off his suit coat and hanging it on his suit chair. Cait looked at him with both eyes open as he approached the bed.

That raised the hairs on his neck even more. Cait always woke when he came home late like this. But it was a groggy wake up and she quickly fell back to sleep before he got to bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing her right hip. Cait shut her eyes at the warmth that produced. "You OK?" he whispered.

Cait smiled at him. "Same song; next verse."

"Cait?"

"I'm fine; get to bed." Aaron kissed her.

Cait tasted the scotch on his lips. "Dave having another," she asked, nodding at the light coming through the door.

"No, he's heading as well; just using the bathroom." Aaron kissed her again and set off to get ready for bed, quietly worrying about his wife.

Aaron climbed into bed a few minutes later, trying to get his long legs around the two sleeping dogs at the foot of the bed. He curled up next to Jack and started to rub Cait's hip again. The more he did, the more she relaxed, finally falling into a deep sleep. Given the two days the team had, Aaron wasn't far behind.

Aaron woke to having the bed to himself. He rolled onto his back, rubbing the stubble across his chin. And then he smelled the coffee brewing in the kitchen. As he listened more closely, he heard one more thing and knew something else was missing. Jack was upstairs in the bathroom, no doubt getting his teeth brushed; but the dogs weren't rumbling around. Mornings were their time to be frisky after a good night's sleep. _They're eating their breakfast_, Aaron smiled. He wasn't that far behind the rest of them getting up.

He rolled out of bed and brushed his teeth as well. He then put on his cotton lounge pants, a t-shirt and sweatshirt and pulled on a pair of wool socks. He walked out of the bedroom to see Dave already sitting at the lunch counter, reading the morning paper, sipping a cup of coffee. Cait was in the kitchen.

Jack rumbled back down the steps and threw himself at his dad. "Hey dad! Welcome home; I missed you!" he said, as Aaron pulled him into his arms for a hug, carrying him into the kitchen.

He looked at Dave, stubble free. "You shaved already?"

"And you haven't," Dave smiled. He knew how Cait felt about that.

"I already got my morning kiss; around 1:20."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Cait just laughed at the both of them as she did allow her unshaven husband to give her a kiss on the lips. Jack climbed onto the rung of the chair Dave was sitting in and gave him a hug. "You grow more every time I see you Jack." It was true; he had grown almost an inch since he started school in the fall.

The vote for breakfast was led by Dave and Jack; scrambled eggs and bacon. Dave smiled, reading the paper as Cait and Aaron worked side by side; Cait frying the bacon as Aaron made the scrambled eggs. What really caught his eye was Jack making the toast. Dave shook his head. _He's growing up too fast. And Haley would be so proud of him_.

Cait looked at Dave. "Ummm, you care to contribute to this effort?" Dave smiled, set the paper aside and got the nook table set, complete with the strawberry jam Cait had bought from Molly, her secretary in the Psychology Department at Georgetown.

They sat down together, prayed and enjoyed their breakfast. Dave washed the pans that had cooked their breakfast as Aaron dried them. Cait had headed for her shower and Jack was upstairs in his room. Hotch was unusually quiet.

Dave eyed Aaron. "What's going on?"

Aaron shook his head. "Cait's hip is bothering her again. And its worse Dave; I can tell." He laid his evidence out to his partner. "But she won't admit it."

Dave shook his head. "Thanks to Erin, we've got the rest of the weekend. Just keep an eye on her."

Aaron smiled. "Thanks Dave," he said, rubbing his hand across Dave's shoulder as he put Cait's skillets back where they belonged. When they finished, Dave went into the den to grab his bag. Aaron followed him.

"Need help to put the bed back together," Dave asked.

Aaron shook his head. "Thanks, but its sheets day at the Hotchner hacienda," he said folding the blankets that Dave had used. Dave took the time to strip the sheets off the bed and pulled the pillow cases off. As Aaron put the blankets in the closet, Dave tossed him the pillows to be stored as well.

Dave smiled at Aaron. "I'm going to head out. Let Cait soak in her shower," he said rubbing Aaron's bicep.

"Thanks Dave," Hotch smiled.

"Holler if you need me." Aaron followed him to the garage door, throwing the sheets from Dave's bed into the laundry room. He opened the garage door for Dave while he climbed into his vehicle with Mudg and then put the door back down

After they finished their showers, Aaron helped Cait get the sheets off all the beds; theirs, Jack's and Mike's as well as the towels upstairs. He was a committed, helping husband. The fridge, with growing boys, always got a workout in the home with them in and out of its doors. But the hardest working appliances in the Hotchner home were the washer and dryer, closely followed by the water heaters. Cait was a stickler about clean towels. Most families did towels once a week. She did them twice a week; which is why each person had two sets. Cait, with Aaron helping if he was home, did a load a day; sometimes two.

Dave's fulltime housekeeper spent one partial day a week at the Hotchner home. When Cait had built the home and started working with Dave, he had insisted that was part of their deal on his tab. With two young sons at the time, studying for her Ph.D., Cait didn't argue. Rosa would clean the house. Yet, she only had to dust and vacuum. Cait was a stickler on the bathrooms, and always did them herself. As well as her kitchen floor. It took Rosa five hours once a week to clean the home.

But Saturday was sheets and the second set of towels day. As they were starting the second load of sheets, Mike came in the door from the garage, showing every sign of what Cait had predicted. He was coming off a sugar and caffeine high. He barely said hi to them and headed for the steps. Aaron looked at Cait. "Bummer dude, you have no sheets on your bed. Good call Doc," he winked at her.

"Unfortunately," Cait said giving him a kiss, "in his condition, I don't think that's going to stop him."

Since Christmas, especially with the winter weather that kept re-appearing in the area, it was also puzzle day.

Jack, the puzzle master, had received a boatload of puzzles for the holidays. Maggie and Jarrod knew how much he loved putting them together. One of their presents to him was large box of eight different puzzles of the older Disney films he loved. The smallest puzzle was 150 pieces. The rest were 200, 300, 500 and one 500 piece. They were a challenge, not only for the first grader but the rest of the family as well. And his aunts and uncles, Cait's brothers and sister-in-laws added to the puzzle haul, with the same kind of boxes, five to eight different puzzles in the box. The themes were _Cars_, _Nemo_, and _The Lion King_. Uncle Jake scored the most "brownie" points with his young nephew with a box of six different _Star Wars_ puzzles. The biggest one in there had 750 pieces.

Each Saturday, Jack would bring down a new puzzle, set it on the lunch counter and the family, doing other things, would stop by occasionally to add a piece or two. Jack was pretty much planted in the middle chair at the lunch counter, working on the puzzle all day. It was just cherished family time.

Especially for Matt; with baseball starting at college, he didn't get home often. When he did, he would sit all afternoon with Jack, working on the puzzle. Mike would join them, the three brothers sitting in the three chairs. _It was brothers' tim_e. Cait and Aaron loved seeing that.

This Saturday, Jack had hauled out one of the "big guns" he said. The 500 piece one from his grandparents that depicted all the classic Disney characters; Mickey and Minnie of course; Pluto, Goofy and Tinkerbelle and a host of others, including Buzz and Woody.

Like always, Cait, and Aaron if he was home, got the "straight edges" of the puzzle together. Jack still didn't grasp that concept. He just zeroed in on certain parts of the puzzle from the completed the picture on the front of the box that he could follow to put the pieces together; Mickey's ears; Pluto's smile; Tinkerbelle flying.

Cait would look at Aaron and say the same thing. "Profiler in the making."

They worked together on their part as they waited for the first load of sheets to dry. When the dryer buzzer sounded they headed to laundry room and pulled out them out. As Aaron pulled them out, he got the second load of sheets in the dryer as Cait got the first of two loads of towels into the washer.

As they exited the laundry room, Aaron looked at his wife, handing her the sheets to the pull out bed in the den. "Just put them in there and work with Jack. I'll help you make that bed."

"Aaron, I can…."

"Cait, don't argue with me. I know you hip is hurting. I'm going to run Mike's sheets up to him. He can make his own bed and then I'll be back down to help you with the one in the den. I love you. Don't argue with me."

Cait smiled and kissed him, drawing him into a hug. "I love you."

Aaron kissed her cheek. He moved to the steps and Cait heard him going up them two at a time as she joined Jack with the puzzle after throwing the pull out bed sheets onto the bed in the study.

Aaron walked into Mike's room to find him sleeping on one half of his comforter, the other half pulled over the top of him. He shook him awake. Mike rolled to his back and looked at him. Aaron threw his sheets over the top of him. Aaron had noticed his hearing aids were in. "You play, you pay. Get your bed made." He started to move out of the room, and then looked back at his middle son, standing in the doorway. "Now, Michael." He walked out.

He got to the bottom of the steps and walked into him and Cait's study/office, also known as the den. "Doc, be honest with me. How bad are you hurting?"

Cait looked at him. "It's been better."

"Cait, that's not an answer and I'm worried. You slept last night with your back to Jack. You don't do that. You can't sleep on that hip. That says volumes to me."

"Aaron, it's sore. It's not anything new."

"Cait, it's never been this bad; admit it." Cait looked at him. She wouldn't play the profiler line to him. He had got that from Haley one time too often. While she still, and would always love her for the sacrifice she made to save Jack, Cait would not do that to Aaron.

"Aaron, just help me get this bed made."

"Cait…."

"Aaron, I'm fine. It's nothing I haven't dealt with before."

Hotch knew differently, but let it go. _I'm not going to get her to go to a doctor anyway_ he reasoned. They got the bed made and Aaron got it stored back into the couch.

When they walked out of the study, Mike was crawling into the chair next to Jack. Hotch looked at him. "Your bed made?" he simply asked.

"Yeah dad," he smiled. "It is." Aaron rubbed his shoulders and leaned around his two youngest sons to work on the puzzle.

Cait walked into the kitchen. "Anyone need lunch?" The three Hotchner's at the lunch counter shook their heads.

Jack's head popped up from the puzzle. "What's for dinner mom?"

Aaron looked at her. "I'm thinking Sal's."

While Cait wasn't a profiler, she immediately saw through his plan. She loved to cook on Saturday nights with them all home. Her husband wanted her to have a break. She took it. "Sounds good to me," she smiled.

Mike rolled his eyes, looking at the clock above the kitchen sink. "Oh good; we've got five hours to argue about toppings. At least Matt isn't here to add to the mix."

They all laughed. Between the pepperoni, sausage, mushrooms, and olives, it was always a huge family discussion. The dryer buzzer went off. "The buzzer from hell," Mike commented, helping Jack connect a portion of Mickey's face into the puzzle. Cait burrowed a look into him.

Jack giggled. "It's OK mom; I've heard worse from Uncle Dave." Aaron moved to help her get the second sheets out and the first load of towels in. They made Jack's bed and then their own.

He and Cait worked together the rest of day getting clean towels back into their places in the linen closets and sitting down with Jack to work on his puzzle while Mike was on his laptop, doing his usual social networking.

They finally agreed on their pizza order, which Sal's grandson Tony delivered. After devouring the pizza, they worked together to get the puzzle finished. Mike happily smiled at Jack, handing him the last piece to make the puzzle complete.

Cait and Aaron chased Jack upstairs for his shower. Tomorrow was Sunday. It was up early for the family for eight o'clock church.

###

**A/N: Hacienda is Spanish for home. Brownie points is a purely Yank term. Brownies, moving up to the Girl Scout level, have to make so many points. It is now a popular term about using something to move up in the "world" around you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You got a happy chapter for a reason. *sets out tissue box***

Chapter 3

The Hotchner's spent a quiet Sunday together as a family, like they always tried to do. They attended church, had family time and dinner, and then prepared for the week ahead. Jack was in bed by eight and Mike by ten. Cait and Aaron weren't far behind.

Aaron spooned behind Cait, sleeping once again on her left hip. In her fitful sleep, she curled up closer to him, laying her sore hip against him. _She's trying to get some support for it_ Aaron thought. He pulled her closer and tried to sleep. When he noticed her finally relaxing, he fell into a deep sleep as well.

It was a blissfully quiet week in the office for the BAU. Each and every one of them cherished it, even having to do paperwork. Aaron the most; he could be home every night and keep an eye on his wife.

Heads down in paperwork, Hotch heard the soft knock at his open door on Tuesday morning. Before he even looked up, he knew who it was and what he wanted. Just like yesterday. "How's Cait," Dave asked.

Hotch looked up from his paperwork and sighed. "The same; she's not getting better Dave, but she won't let up."

Dave, with his coffee cup in hand, sat down in one of the chairs facing Aaron's desk. "That surprises you?"

"No; I just thought my wife would be honest with me."

"Aaron, you can't be questioning her about…." Aaron had confided to Dave when he and Haley had split up that he suspicioned that Haley may have had someone else in her life.

Hotch took his coffee cup off his desk. He cut Rossi off mid-sentence. "Of course not Dave; I know Cait and trust her. It just sorta feels the same way. She's holding back something."

Dave sadly smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. "She doesn't want you to worry. She's a big support to you and this team with the job we do. Aaron, this may throw you, but Caitlyn Victoria Barkley Hotchner is not above being vulnerable; especially to pain. But supporting you, she, being the woman that she is, will do everything in her power, and with Barkley genes, to not let you notice. She's Victoria; her grandmother. She's the rock of the family."

Aaron looked at him and had full buy-in. "What do I do Dave?"

"Put your foot down and chase her ass and that hip into a doctor's office. It's obviously not getting better."

Hotch smiled at Dave. "Thank you."

Dave smiled back. "I owe; Cait, you and the boys." He thought back to how they all took care of him when he got wounded on the job and stayed with the family nine months ago.

Aaron walked into the home on Deer Valley Run to see Cait in the kitchen getting dinner ready with Jack, as usual, sitting at the lunch counter, doing his homework. With his tie and shirt collar already undone, he closed in on Cait and gave her a kiss. "How was your day," he asked, pulling her into a hug.

"It was great. My senior class," she said pulling away to look him in eye, "that all of you lectured in last fall, were on fire. They were amazing and the discussion matched it. I may have a recommendation or two for you." Aaron knew how much she loved when her students excelled. And when Aaron first met her, she had made two recommendations of students in her senior criminal psychology class for possible placement in the FBI and eventually into the BAU. One of the two, after graduating from Georgetown had joined the Bureau. She had graduated from the FBI Academy and was now serving as a Field Agent, honing her skills to possibly join the team.

"How's the hip?"

Cait looked him in the eye. "It's fine. Please Aaron, don't worry. It's getting better." He kissed her cheek and headed for Jack, formulating a plan to get Cait to a doctor.

He rubbed Jack's shoulder as he worked on his math assignment. "Dad, how am I doing so far," he asked, gently pushing the paper so that Aaron could see.

Aaron quickly reviewed his subtraction. "You got it buddy," he said, rubbing his shoulder. "Just check one three."

"Dad?"

"Jack, your usual mistake." Jack, the lefty, once in a while still transpose his three's. Jack scoured the page to find the three he hadn't made right. Aaron moved to him and Cait's bedroom to get changed.

Jack found the mistake and started erasing it. Aaron was just about changed when he heard Jack scream. "DAD-DY! COME QUICK!"

Aaron, racing out of the bedroom, pulled on his long-sleeved polo shirt. He was in jeans and socks. Jack was standing in the kitchen, with tears gushing. Beans was standing next to him, barking her alarm.

And then Aaron noticed Cait. She was slumped on the floor between the island and the sink in the kitchen. Blood was pouring from a large cut over her right eye. She was unconscious. Yet Aaron noticed she was breathing. He quickly checked her pulse any way and hollered for Mike as he pulled Jack into his arms and grabbed the phone.

He dialed 911 as Mike sailed down the steps and rushed into the kitchen. "Get everything shut down," he waved his hand to Mike with the stove and oven. Mike did as he asked. As Aaron connected with the emergency operator, he handed Jack to Mike. "Call Uncle Dave; get him here; now. Take Beans with you."

Mike grabbed Jack, chased Beans into the living room and made the call. Dave, seeing the caller ID, answered on the second ring. "Mike, what's up?"

"Uncle Dave; we need you here now. Something has happened to mom."

Dave could hear Jack crying. "Michael, I'm on the way." He hung up, grabbed his coat and car keys and sped for the garage.

While Aaron gave the emergency operator all the details he could, he ran some cold water on a dish towel, rung it out and knelt down next to Cait to use the towel as a compress on the cut. Mike came back into the kitchen area after getting Jack settled down a bit. He heard his dad tell the operator, "Please advise the emergency crew that they'll be taking her to Georgetown University hospital."

The operator must have said something because he heard his dad heatedly say, "She's going to Georgetown and there will be no arguments. My wife is on staff there."

Since the operator wouldn't let Aaron off the line, and him trying to help Cait, Jack started crying again. Mike walked him back into the living room to try and soothe him to get him settled.

"Mike, what's wrong with mom," Jack asked through his tears. Mike pulled him into his arms again.

"I don't know Jack. Please bro, just settle down. I'm upset too. But if dad hears you crying, he has more to worry about. Right now, he just has to take care of mom." He rubbed Jack's back. "Come on bro, just settle down. Uncle Dave is on his way over here." Jack took a deep breath and hugged Mike's neck. Mike continued to rub his back. Beans stood next to the two of them, on guard.

Less than three minutes later, Dave blew in the garage door. He looked into the kitchen to see Cait lying on the floor unconscious, with Aaron tending her while talking on the phone. He rubbed Aaron's shoulder. "What do you need?"

"Jack is the only one that saw what happened."

"That's not going to be easy but I'll get it done." Dave immediately knew what Aaron was saying. Jack was the only one that was going to be able to tell the first responders and EMT crew what happened. Just then an Annandale cruiser sped up the driveway. Dave, taking Jack into his arms, noticed the flashing lights. He motioned at Mike to get the officer in the front door.

Mike immediately recognized the person running up the sidewalk. He was Jim Moreland; his son Jake and Mike were on the high school lacrosse team. He flew in the door. "Mike, what's going on?"

"Its mom; she's in the kitchen; dad is with her." Jim headed into the kitchen.

"Aaron," he said. Hotch looked at him and recognized the face. "What happened?"

Aaron into the phone said, "Yes, a first responder is here now." He put the phone on the counter. "Jim, I don't know." Moreland knelt down next to him to assess things. "She was fixing dinner and I went into change. Jack was sitting at the counter. He hollered for me." Aaron looked him in the eye. "Jack will have to tell us what happened. That's why Dave is here. He'll get through to him."

Moreland looked around. "Aaron, where's another towel? That cut needs ice on it." Hotch, with his free hand grabbed another from the drawer within his reach and gave it to Moreland. He took it and quickly moved to the fridge with its ice maker in the door. He loaded some cubes into the towel, wrapped the towel around them and moved to Aaron. "Here put that on." Hotch pulled off the blood soaked towel and put the new one on. Moreland took the other towel and threw it in the sink.

Dave was working on Jack in the living room. "Champino," with Jack in his arms, rubbing his back, said, "you are the only one that saw what happened to mom. You got to help us Jack. Take a deep breath."

Jack leaned back and looked Dave in the eyes. Dave leaned his forehead against Jack's. "Jack, we do this together. I will help you. But we need to do this." He looked Jack in the eye. "Right now Jack, you are the only one that can help mom."

In the house next door, Jamaal and Lisa heard the siren in the neighborhood and then saw the squad car enter the Hotchner driveway. They then heard another siren, quickly approaching. Jamaal looked at his wife. "Let's go." They flew out their front door, down their driveway and up the street to reach the Hotchner home.

They came in the front door and Mike approached them. "It's mom."

"What happened," Lisa asked.

"We don't know," Mike said. "Jack is the only one that was in the kitchen with her. Uncle Dave is trying to work with him so he can tell us."

Jamaal wrapped his arm around Mike as Lisa rubbed his chest. They heard Jim Moreland in the kitchen with Aaron. His walkie barked the news. He rubbed Aaron's back. "The EMT's are coming up the driveway. It'd be easier getting them in through the garage. Aaron, I need your permission to open the door." Aaron nodded.

"Tell them to do it quietly." Jim moved to get the door opened, walked out and briefed the crew.

Dave looked at the little boy in his arms. And he knew what he had to do. "Jack, what happened after dad came home?"

Jack looked at him. "Jack, please think. This is how you can help mom." Dave pulled him to him tightly, got him to lay his head on his shoulders and rubbed his back. "Take a deep breath Jack and then let it out." Jack complied. Dave kept rubbing his back. "Now shut your eyes and think about riding horses with grandpa for a bit." Dave felt him relax.

Jack pulled out of the embrace, wiped the tears away from his face and looked Dave in the eye. "You'll help me? And be with me?"

"Every step champino." Dave hugged him.

Jack gulped for air. "I was doin' my homework while mom was starting dinner; just like always Uncle Dave."

"That's good Jack; you've got a start; keep going." Dave rubbed his back some more as the two EMT's quietly entered the house with Jim Moreland following them.

Hotch looked at them as they entered the kitchen, whispering. "Our seven year old son is the only one that saw what happened. Agent Rossi is trying to get you the information that you need. Please be quiet and listen to them." The two EMT's nodded, while going to work.

One of them looked at Aaron. "Agent Hotchner, please let me take over that ice bag," she whispered. Aaron let go and moved to rub Cait's legs. He wouldn't get in the way of the professionals trying to help his wife. But he was not leaving her side. And the EMT's knew that immediately.

The house got eerily quiet. Moreland and the EMT's even turned down their walkies. They all needed to hear Jack's words, while working on Cait.

Dave noticed Jack focusing on the EMT's. "Jack, you gotta stay with me. You were doing your homework."

"Yeah; dad came home, kissed mom and then checked my math. It's subtraction Uncle Dave."

"Not your favorite; I know champino." Jack nodded. "But champino, ya gotta keep going. Let's help mom."

"Dad told me I had all of them right, but I had one three backwards." He looked at Dave. "I still do that."

"That's OK champino." The first EMT took a round of Cait's vitals. "Keep talking to me champino."

Jack took a deep breath. Dave inwardly smiled. _I've got him_. "I started to look for the one three that was backwards." Dave noticed Jack's assignment still on the counter.

"Jack, you were sitting here?"

"Yup Uncle Dave; I know it's your chair. I just sorta like using it to do my homework. Hope you don't mind."

"No problem champion; I'm glad you do. But what happened next Jack?" Dave was determined to keep the young man that he loved so much stay on point. "Think Jack."

Jack looked at him. "I found the bad three and started to erase it. Mom asked if I found it."

"Jack, did you look at mom when she asked you that?"

"Yup, Uncle Dave, I did."

Dave sat down on the end stool that he held court on in the home for too many years. He had Jack in his lap and noticed his assignment paper. The "bad three" was half erased. "Jack, you were sitting right here, looking at mom in the kitchen. You had started to erase the bad three when mom asked." Jack nodded his head. The house was dead silent.

"Jack, shut your eyes," Dave gently said, rubbing his back as Jack complied. "Do you see it in your mind?" Jack nodded. "Jack tell us; what happened next?"

Jack, with his eyes still shut, took a breath. "I looked up at mom while I was erasing."

"And then what Jack?"

Jack, like a seven year old would and with so much on the line, squeezed his eyes shut tight. "Jack, listen to me, you have to relax," Dave said rubbing his back. "Don't think hard; just let the moment come back to you. Take your time." The lead EMT finished his round of vitals and nodded at Hotch with a small smile, while the second got her into a neck collar.

"OK Uncle Dave." He took another deep breath and relaxed. He snuggled into Dave's chest for a couple of seconds, and then perked up, with his eyes still closed. "Mom was reaching into the cupboard next to the stove." Aaron looked up and saw the open door. "She had to get up on her tippy toes to reach what she wanted."

Dave continued to rub his back. "Keep going Jack."

Jack thought for a second. "She sorta fell over Uncle Dave."

"Jack?"

Jack took another deep breath as Dave rubbed his back. "Mom was reaching for something; in the cupboard with her hand." He nodded.

"Which hand Jack?" He shrugged. "Jack three o'clock side or nine o'clock side?" Dave knew that Jack knew right from left. But he also realized that Jack wasn't thinking straight at the moment. He knew; he saw it all. Dave just had to get it out of him.

"Three o'clock side Uncle Dave," Jack said confidently. Then he stopped, and tensed.

Dave rubbed his back. "Jack, stay with me." Jack took another breath and pursed his eyes tighter. And the tears began again while he kept his eyes shut.

Before Dave could say anything, the rest rolled out of Jack's mouth. "She grabbed her hip Uncle Dave. The one that has been hurting all weekend." Aaron quietly filled in the EMT's. And then Jack's tears came in buckets. He gulped as he finished the story. "Mom fell backwards."

Dave continued to rub his back. "Jack, you're sure?"

"Uh huh Uncle Dave," Jack said with his eyes still closed, wiping his tears.

"Did mom lose her balance Jack?" He nodded and then he sat bolt right up in Dave's lap.

"Uncle Dave, when mom went down, she went to the three o'clock side. The hip that hurts." The tears continued to run from his small eyes. "Uncle Dave, when she fell backwards, her bad hip hit the corner of the kitchen island. Uncle Dave! Almost in that spot! And then her head hit the edge …" Jack struggled for the right words.

Dave rubbed his back. "We got it champino. The EMT's got it." He pulled Jack into a hug and moved into the living room with Jack.

Aaron looked at the EMT's. They both nodded at him.

Moreland looked at Aaron. "What the hell was that?"

"Jim, it's called a cognitive interview. And David Rossi is the only one that could pull it off with worried, stressed seven year old."

###


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As one of the EMTs went to get the stretcher and a backboard, Cait's eyes opened for a second. Aaron saw it. Yet, all he saw in his wife's eyes was fog. The lead EMT rubbed his arm. "She took a pretty nasty blow to the head and she probably was already passed out from the pain when she went down. That's what we call an unguarded fall. It's going to take a while for her to come around."

The other EMT brought in the backboard. "Which might not be a bad thing; when she does regain full consciousness, she'll be in a world of pain." The two EMTs with Moreland helping got her softly rolled onto the backboard and secured to stretcher.

Moreland looked at Aaron. "You riding in with the EMTs?" Hotch nodded. He slightly smiled. "Then you better get some shoes on, and grab a jacket." As Aaron rose, Moreland did a quick look and added, "And your wallet. The hospital will need insurance information."

Aaron grabbed Jack from Dave's lap as he went into the bedroom. Mike followed them in. "Jack, you did a terrific job in helping mom. Now it's the doctor's turn. You stay here with Mike and Uncle Dave." He looked at Mike. "As soon as I know anything I'll call." He hugged Jack and handed him to Mike and grabbed his tennis shoes. He sat down on the bed to quickly throw them on. "Mike, you or Uncle Dave are going to have to call Matt. He needs to know. But tell him to stay put. He's got school and practice tomorrow. If I think he needs to come, I'll let him know."

He went to the dresser, grabbed his wallet and shoved it in his back pocket. He and the boys followed him out of the room. He pulled them into a hug. "Talk to you soon." Dave walked up with Aaron's jacket.

"I've got the boys, you keep in touch."

"Aaron," Lisa said, "we'll help."

"Thank you; all of you." Jamaal followed him out. He disappeared out the garage door and got into the back of the ambulance. Jamaal got the garage door back down and walked into the kitchen.

Lisa looked at the boys. "So you two haven't had dinner?" They both shook their heads.

Dave smiled. "I know your mom too well. There's spaghet noodles around here and eggs. How does Carbonara sound?" Dave knew that Cait always had bacon in the fridge. The boys sorta shook their heads. "Boys, you have to eat. That won't help mom if you don't."

"Boys, Uncle Dave is right; you have to eat," Jamaal concurred.

Dave looked at them. "How 'bout you two?" They looked at each other. "What," Dave asked.

"We did have dinner plans with friends." Dave smiled.

"Make you a deal. If you can hang out with the boys for fifteen minutes while I run back over to the house, get some clothes thrown in a bag and grab Mudg, I've got the boys tonight. Or do you have to run?"

"No, our plans are for 7:30," Lisa smiled. "Go, we've got the fort."

Dave grabbed his coat. "I'll call Matt on my way."

Lisa grabbed Jack from Mike and sat down on the couch with him in her lap. Jamaal guided Mike over there as well and led the four of them in prayer.

As Dave pulled down the driveway, he pulled out his cell. He stopped at the bottom to let a lone car pass while finding Matt's number and hit the speed dial.

Matt answered on the second ring. "Hey Uncle Dave; what's up?"

"Matt, listen to me." Dave told him what happened and all that he knew.

"I'm coming home."

"No Matt; your dad said stay put. You've got classes tomorrow and practice. If he thinks you need to come, he'll let you know."

"Uncle Dave, it's my mom. I have to be there." Dave could hear the fear and worry in his voice.

"Mattie, listen to me. She's not critical. The EMTs told us that. I know it's tough but you've got other responsibilities….."

"Uncle Dave, I'm coming home." Dave heard him end the call. He just shook his head as pulled into his garage. _I'd probably feel the same way_.

Pete Stanlovsky, standing in the dorm suite with his best friend, watched the blood drain from his face. When Matt clicked off the call, he looked at him as Matt raced into his bedroom of the suite. He followed him. "Hey man, what's going on?" Matt filled him in as he quickly grabbed a few things. Pete stood in the doorway like a brick wall, blocking Matt from leaving.

"Matt, I get it; I really do."

"Damnit Pete, get out of my way."

"No, I won't. I'm gonna make you listen to me. I know you're hurting and want to get home. I agree; but do it right man. It'll take you less than a minute to email your professors about missing classes tomorrow. They'll understand; and then you call coach and tell him what is going on. You know how he is about classes and grades being first. You can tell him you've got it taken care of and he'll support you. But dude, you've got to do it right."

Matt looked his best friend in the eye. "Thanks man." He moved to his laptop and pulled up his email. Pete quietly went to his bedroom to get his coat, wallet and truck keys. As Matt finished sending one email to the grouping of professors he had created, he noticed Pete standing next to him pulling on his coat. Matt hit the send button and then looked at his friend.

"I'm driving you; there's no way you're going to drive an hour and a half in your condition. You'll be the next one in the hospital. You can call coach once we get rolling." Matt smiled at his best friend and grabbed his coat. They left the room, Pete double checking the self-locking door and they headed for the dorm parking lot.

About the same time as the young men were pulling away from the campus of the University of Virginia, Dave pulled back into the driveway and headed into the home. Mudg bounded in in front of him. "Hey Jack," Dave said as he pulled off his coat. "Mudg hasn't been fed yet. How 'bout Beans?"

The four rose off the couch with Jack leading the dogs to the laundry room. The rest looked at Dave. "How'd the phone call go with Matt," Jamaal asked.

"How do you expect," Dave answered with a sad smile.

"I just hope he doesn't come on his own," Jamaal said. "I know him; he won't be in the best condition to drive. Mom's pretty important to him and he tried being the man of the house around here before Aaron showed up."

Dave smiled. "And I know Pete; Matt won't do it alone."

Jamaal smiled, as Lisa came into the kitchen to see Dave pulling out Cait's deep pan to boil spaghetti in. "Dave, you need some help? I've got time before we have to go."

"Nawww, Lisa, I've got this," he slightly smiled. "I'm Italian. The boys and I will be fine. You two run. I'll keep ya in the loop."

"Promise," Jamaal asked.

"Promise," Dave smiled.

Lisa looked at him. "We should be home by ten if you need anything," she said, giving Dave a hug.

He kissed her cheek. "I know the first two people to call." Jamaal and Lisa gave each of the boys a heartfelt hug. They pulled on their coats and Jamaal looked at Dave. "The second I hear anything from Aaron, I'll text you." Jamaal nodded at him and he and Lisa made their way out the front door. The two boys sat down at the lunch counter as Dave got things going for their dinner. He noticed a new tear running down Jack's cheek. "Champino, talk to me."

Jack slowly shook his head. "Mom and I had date night."

Dave smiled, as he tested the boiling spaghetti noodles. "I heard."

"Uncle Dave, we went to McDonald's like I wanted."

"Jack?"

"It was just like the McDonald's mommy and I ate at just before she died. I told mom she couldn't leave me like that."

Dave looked at him. "What did mom say?" Mike rubbed his back.

"That we have to trust God with our lives."

Mike rubbed his back more. "That's why the four of us prayed together for mom, Jack. I love mom too, and I'm hurting just like you. But I trust its now in God's hands."

Jack looked at his older brother, wiping the tear away. "Ya mean Mike sorta like that commercial on TV? You're in good hands?" Mike looked at Dave and shook his head. What Jack could pick up on still amazed them all.

He rubbed his brother's shoulder. "Jack, God is a lot better than Allstate."

Dave tried to hide his smile. "Yup, Jack; THE Big Dog is." Jack smiled. Dave poured the spaghetti noodles into Cait's strainer he found and moved to finish the meal for the three of them. As Dave started to add the eggs, the last step, Mike came off his lunch counter chair and grabbed three plates from the cupboard and set them next to the stove for Dave. He then fished out the silverware needed and sat them on the lunch counter.

Jack got up to move out of Dave's chair. Mike looked at him. "Jack, sit next Uncle Dave. I'll take the last one." He grabbed glasses from the cupboard for milk for him and his brother and Dave portioned out the dish onto the plates. Mike filled the glasses and looked around. "Uncle Dave?"

"Mike, I wouldn't mind a glass of milk as well." Mike looked at him. Dave just smiled. His stomach was churning just as bad as the boys. But they had to play it cool for Jack.

As the three at Deer Valley Road prayed for the blessings on their dinner, the ambulance carrying Cait backed into the stall at Georgetown University Hospital.

###

**A/N: AllState is a US insurance company whose tag line in advertising is "you're in good hands".**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aaron followed the EMTs and the stretcher carrying Cait in the emergency department doors. He looked up and the first person he noticed was Dr. Janice Marshall, one of Cait's dearest friends. She softly smiled at him. "They called me; I've got her. I'll be out in a bit." She waved at a volunteer. "Please get Agent Hotchner into one of the private waiting rooms." The older woman smiled and nodded and led Aaron down the hall.

She opened the door for him. "If you need anything, coffee, water, just let me know. I'll be right down the hall," she pointed. Hotch noticed her name tag.

"Thank you Donna," Hotch slightly smiled. He pulled out his cell and called Dave. "We're here. They just wheeled her into the examine room. Janice is lead attending."

"That surprises you Aaron?"

"I'd have been disappointed if she wasn't here," Aaron admitted.

"Did she regain consciousness?"

"She started being in and out the closer we got here. The EMTs said that's what they expected. Did you get ahold of Matt?"

"Yes, I did. He's OK." Dave wasn't going to tell Aaron his gut feeling about Matt coming. He didn't need to worry about something more. "And Aaron, I'll let Strauss know. You just concentrate on Cait. The boys are eating right now. Call us when you have an update." Aaron agreed and ended the call.

He looked around the sparse room and turned on the TV, if only for some noise to keep him company as he sat in an over-stuffed chair. The minutes moved like hours. He leaned back in the chair, stretched out and leaned his head against the wall. The happenings at the home replayed through his head like a bad movie he couldn't walk out on. Then he sat bolt upright in the chair and reached for his cell phone.

A phone in the big valley area of Stockton, California rang. Maggie Barkley answered it on the first ring and heard her son-in-law's voice. She looked at the kitchen clock and waved her husband Jarrod to the phone as she put it on speaker. They heard him tell what had happened to their daughter. He made the same promise to keep them in the loop. As he hung up, he had no doubt they were making plane reservations to get to their only daughter and her family.

He heard a soft knock at the door and Janice walked in. She sat down next to him and rubbed his thigh. "She's stable and conscious." She noticed Aaron tense and knew he wanted to see her. "Aaron, she is in a world of pain. Her head is pounding and whatever is going on with her hip is just over the top on her pain threshold. And until we get a CAT scan and MRI of her head, we can't give her anything for the pain. We've got to be careful with that head injury. We're working on getting that done now. And the area around the eye is starting to swell pretty badly, even with the ice." Aaron looked at her. "The staff had to hold her head still so we can get the Novocain in to stitch up the cut. She's not a pretty sight."

Aaron shook his head. "When I married her, I promised for better and worse." Janice smiled and led him out of the room.

"We did some quick X-rays and have her off the backboard and out of the C-collar. With the pain she's in, that's the last thing she needs." Aaron looked at her. She shook her head. "She doesn't need them. They were just both precautions."

Aaron gently grabbed her elbow. "Janice, I can't thank you enough for being here."

"You knew I would be." Aaron smiled and nodded. Janice smiled and led him to the first ER bay from where he was waiting. A nurse was standing with Cait, trying to hold the ice pack on Cait's eye as she thrashed in pain.

Aaron looked at Janice. "Try to get her settled; her thrashing around isn't helping." They had her lying on her left side. Aaron walked in the room behind her and then came around the ER bed. He started rubbing her right thigh before she could see him. Not that she could see much.

Yet, through the pain, Cait immediately knew who was there. Who was rubbing her thigh, even through the incredible pain she was feeling. She knew her husband's touch. She relaxed a bit that he was there with her, holding her the best way he could at the moment. The nurse noticed and nodded at him.

The staff moved in to hold Cait's head. "Cait, I know you hurt, but I've got to get that cut stitched up. Listen to Aaron, feel his touch and try to relax." Aaron gently talked to her as Janice quickly got the wound sewed up.

When she finished, Janice stood at her back rubbing her shoulders. She could feel the tension in her muscles, telling her about Cait what she already knew. _She hurts_. Janice rubbed her upper back all over. "Cait, we know; we've got to check that head of yours and then will go from there."

Aaron looked at her. Because she was on her left side, her left eye was partially hidden by the pillow. Her right eye was almost swollen shut. Still, Cait held out her right hand. Aaron took it, and gently squeezed it while continuing to rub her thigh. It somewhat calm her. He leaned in and brushed a kiss on her lips. "I'm here," he smiled. "And I won't ask how you feel. Just listen to me. The boys are fine. Dave is there and fixed them dinner. He's going to stay the night."

Cait squeezed his hand with all her might as another volley of pain shot through her back. "That's right Doc. Squeeze my hand. Concentrate on that. I'm here." He watched two tears escape from each eye. He brushed the one before it could hit the pillow, using this left hand, taking it from rubbing her thigh. He didn't want to touch the other that rolled from the swollen area. It trickled down her cheek. When it got to the corner of her mouth, he wiped it away.

"Aaron," she choked out. "Just keep…."

Aaron moved his hand back to massaging her thigh. Cait inhaled a deep, almost relaxing breath. _The pain is so bad, so suffocating that getting any relief for my now aching muscles is welcomed_. Janice noticed and nodded at Aaron. As Aaron gently squeezed her hand, he and Janice kept up their ministrations. Her body's reaction to the pain subsided as she settled. She was now just moving her left ankle up and down.

Aaron noticed her shut her left eye. "That's it Doc. Just try to calm yourself. Let Janice and I help." Cait took another deep breath. They stood like that for twenty silent minutes; keeping Cait settled. Both Aaron and Janice could see the effects it had on her. Her left foot now just simply twitched with the pain.

A young doctor, along with two nurses and two orderlies walked in. The young doctor looked at Janice. "You are good Dr. Marshall," he smiled, surveying the scene. "And you called it. They're ready for Dr. Barkley for the CAT scan and MRI. They're going to do it simultaneously so it's quicker and easier for Dr. Barkley now that she's settled. And Dr. Jeffries just came in the building. He'll be reading the CAT scan. And we just got a phone call from Dr. Mickland; she's ten minutes away and will look at the MRI."

Janice looked at Aaron. "Bill is chief of neurology. Anne is assistant chief of orthopedics." Aaron blinked. Janice smiled. "We like to take care of our own. She's in good hands. Thanks for insisting the EMTs bring her here."

Janice looked around the room at everyone. "We're going to do this as quietly and as gently as possible, with Aaron and me continuing to help Dr. Barkley. She has to be as still as possible for those scans." Janice rubbed Cait's head. "Cait, did you hear me?" Cait quietly shook her head. "You understand what we are doing and why?" Cait nodded again.

"Let's get her moved," Dr. Marshall said. The nurses and orderlies worked like a well-oiled machine and had her on the gurney in less than a minute. Janice nodded at Aaron, and they both moved back to continue keeping Cait settled as they all moved down the hall. A technician met them there.

"Dr. Marshall, give us five more minutes. We've never does this before; a CAT scan and MRI at the same time. But we understand why. We're finishing our game plan. I'll being the one doing the MRI."

"You're the best Brian," Janice smiled.

"Thank you Dr. Marshall. But back in the day, I used to be a greenhorn, just out of tech school. I was working the night shift with a five month pregnant ER doc that knew her shit. We had a bad one and she basically held my hand for her patient." He looked at Aaron. "That's why I'm in on my night off." Aaron just shook his head and marveled at all the people that gave up so much to take care of his wife.

"B, damnit, you better get it right tonight," they all heard and quietly laughed. Even through her pain, Dr. Caitlyn Barkley could be demanding as hell but with all the right touches. She knew how to handle a hospital staff.

Brian rubbed Cait's shoulder. "Dr. Barkley, I and everyone in this hospital knows you don't chew an ass if someone screws up. You don't know how much that's appreciated by us little peeps. And that's why we'll get it right." He paused. "Dr. Barkley, you know it's going to take some time. And the way you feel right now is going to wear off quickly. Just hang tough with us. We're going to set a land speed record and get it done right."

"Thanks B. You're in; I'm in."

As Brian rubbed her shoulder, he noticed the tension in her neck. A certified massage therapist as well, he quickly moved to her neck muscles, while Janice and Aaron continued their efforts. A tech came out five minutes later. "We're ready."

They moved with near lightning speed to get Cait in on the scanning table. Georgetown University was on the cutting edge of technology in this field. Neither procedure required entrance into a tube. They just needed the patient to lay still. That was the X-factor with Cait. Janice, Aaron and Brian continued to work on her until the tech's had everything in line.

Aaron looked at Janice. "Let me," he whispered. Janice nodded. Aaron gave Cait's hand an extra squeeze. "Doc, they're ready; in less than two minutes, you're gonna have to hang tough on your own. Cait, our sons need you to do it; I need you to do it. You're a fighter and you've never given up. Please take on this fight like you always do."

Cait squeezed his hand. "Do I get a kiss?" Aaron leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you; I love you. Get out of here so I get this over with."

Aaron kissed her again. "I love you too." He let her go as Brian and Janice quickly backed away. Janice chased Aaron out of the room.

"Aaron, you're a profiler. Did you see what Brian was wearing?" He nodded. "That's all part of the new technology we're testing in there. Labs techs can do the scans without it being in that god-awful tube. But they have to wear that so the scans don't pick up their body images."

Aaron just shook his head at her. "Janice; all these people? For Cait?"

She shook her head. "You didn't hear Brian. Even after all these years, her reputation precedes her. She was the most loved doctor on staff when she worked here. Its payback Aaron," she smiled, gently rubbing his shoulder. "And if that dickhead of a first husband of hers hadn't done what he did, I'd be her assistant chief of emergency staff right now." Aaron smiled at her.

Janice wrapped her arm around Aaron's shoulder. "But I have to say; I like this scenario better. She's the happiest I've seen her in a long time. She deserves it; and it starts with you Aaron."

Aaron wrapped his long arm around Janice's waist. "Thank you; for everything." She smiled at him and they moved down the hall arm in arm. Like best friends would. Janice heard his stomach grumble.

"When's the last time you ate anything?" Aaron looked at his tennis shoes.

"Damnit Aaron, you're no good to her if you're passed out on the floor." She pulled him into the nurse's lounge in the scanning area and got him some food. It wasn't much; a granola bar and some heart healthy chips. She offered him some soda, but he grabbed a water bottle.

"Janice, how much longer," he asked, as he ate.

She looked at her watch. "At least ten minutes." She looked at him. "Down the hall and to your right." Aaron smiled his thanks and took off. He came back in a couple minutes later.

As he was finishing his granola bar, a volunteer opened the door, looked in and then looked outside. "I think this is who you are looking for boys."

Aaron looked up to see Matt and Pete walk in the door.

###

**A/N: The scanning equipment is solely my imagination.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Matt, I told you to stay put." His cell phone buzzed in his pocket with a text message. Aaron ignored it.

"Dad, its mom," he said moving to his father. Aaron simply pulled his oldest son into a huge embrace. _I should have known better. Matt was not going to idly stay around his dorm room when his mother in the hospital_. As Aaron held him, Pete extended his hand to Janice. "Hi Dr. Marshall; how is she?"

"Hi Pete, one step at a time," she whispered. Pete nodded his head. Janice heard his stomach growl. "Dew and some chips?" He just smiled. Janice got him a Mountain Dew and Aaron handed him the rest of his chips.

Matt pulled out his father's embrace and looked at him. "How is she? I called Uncle Dave five times on the way home and he said he hadn't heard a thing from you since you called and said you were here."

"First things first son; Pete drove you here?"

"Dad…"

"Matt, answer my question."

"Yes; he wouldn't let me drive by myself."

Aaron looked at Pete. "Thank you; you are a good friend." He looked at both the boys and motioned to the table in the lounge. "Sit down; both of you." They compiled and Janice joined them.

"Mom is conscious but in a world of pain." Matt looked at him. "Matt, its bad."

"Matt, until we get a look at the CAT scan of her brain, we can't give her any pain medication. It could lead to a coma or worse. Plus, the injury she suffered to her hip and back area is significant. The techs right now are doing the CAT scan along with the MRI of her back at the same time. Your dad and I were able to get her settled through the pain with touch therapy; something I believe in greatly; and it worked for her. But she has to lie still right now for about fifteen minutes without that. She's not going to be good when she's done; if she can get through it."

Matt looked at her. "If she can get through it?"

Aaron looked at his son. "That's how much pain she is in."

Janice jumped in. "Matt, I know your mother; probably better than you. She will do everything in her power to get through those tests. But she will need your dad and me once she's done to get her settled back down." Janice smiled. "You are not going to lose her. There is nothing that tells me with what happened that she is in a life-threatening position. We've just got to take of things one step at a time."

Aaron grabbed his son's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Matt, did you hear what Janice just said?" Matt shook his head. "I want you to concentrate on that; please Matt think about it hard and fast. Because, since you are here, I need you to do something."

Matt looked at Aaron. "She's going to be OK?"

Janice shook her head. "It might take a day or two Matt; however, I can promise you she will be OK."

Matt processed what he heard, and then let out a huge breath of relief. "What do you need dad?"

Aaron reached for his wallet and handed $40 to Pete. "The two of you head out to home and stop at the first McDonald's you see and get something to eat. Pete, the rest of that you take for gas money for bringing Matt home." He bored a look into Pete's eyes. "Don't think of arguing with me." Pete knew better.

"Matt, is your head straight?"

"Yeah, dad it is; cause I know where you're running with this. Pete, who's gonna stay with his folks tonight is going to take me home. I get your car and come back here so we both have a way to get home."

Aaron smiled. "You forgot one thing." Matt looked at him. Aaron reached into his wallet and pulled out another $10. "You stop at the last McDonald's you see before the hospital and bring me something to eat."

"Matt, there's one…."

"I saw it Dr. Marshall. Thank you. And thank you for taking care of mom." While Matt's attention was diverted for that short time, Aaron snuck a peek at his watch. _Cait is just about done. I will not let my son see her in that much pain_. Janice hugged Matt.

"See you in a little while and please drive safe."

"I'm fine, now that I know mom will be."

"Matt, can you and Pete please head out." He winked. "I'm getting hungry." The boys smiled at him and left.

A nurse walked in. "She's done and made it through. Both the techs said the images are clean. But she needs help again." They flew from the room to get to her.

As they got to her, the staff was getting her onto a gurney. Janice looked at the lead RN. "We're moving her to a room." Janice, Aaron and Brian worked feverishly to get her stop thrashing again. The team moved to the elevator. While they were waiting for the car to arrive, Cait reached out her hand. Aaron grabbed it. That started her to settle.

Janice looked at Brian. "Dr. Marshall; they are both clear as a bell. Dr. Barkley toughed it out." Yet Aaron noticed she was not responding to the voices.

"Aaron, it's the pain. Just keep working." As the elevator rose, the three of them worked on getting her settled. The elevator pinged on the fourth floor and the group, nine of them moved to get to Cait to her waiting bed. The lead floor nurse directed them to the room across from the nurse's station and helped get Cait into the bed as she groaned in pain.

Janice's pocket beeped. She pulled her cell out and read the message. She looked at Aaron and smiled. "It's from Dr. Jeffries. There's no sign of a brain injury. Monica, Dr. Barkley needs an Advil 3 pain drip stat."

While the three of them worked on getting Cait settled back down, the RN appeared with the pain meds and quickly added them to the IV Cait was already receiving to keep her fluids up. In less than five minutes, it started to kick in. Aaron could see the pain starting to ease from his wife's body.

As he continued to hold her hand, Janice looked him in the eye. "Good plan on getting Matt out of here; he didn't need to see her like that." Aaron just nodded. "Aaron, it's going to take Anne some time to read that MRI. And if I know her, she's going to go over it with fine toothed comb. She will cover all the bases."

"I know," he simply said as he continued to hold her hand and rub her thigh. The pain meds continued to kick in and Cait sighed her relief. "Brian get home so you can help get the girls in bed. The meds are starting to work." Brian smiled and said his good-byes.

Aaron and Janice worked on her for another twenty minutes until the pain medication really set in. "I'm going to check on a few things. I'll be back in a bit." Aaron, while still holding her hand, dug his cell out of his pocket. It was a text from Maggie. _Soon to be on our way to SFO. Red-eye to Reagan. Flgt details soon_. Aaron shook his head. _Of course they would come_. It was their only daughter and they still worried about her being on the other side of the country.

Aaron heard a soft knock at the door and looked up. He smiled at Father Jimmy standing there and waved him in. "What are you doing here?" Aaron noticed he was dressed in the traditional black shirt and while collar. Father Jimmy was more a dress down priest.

"I called David earlier to see if he wanted to get together to play cards," he softly said. "He told me what happened. As it turns out, I wouldn't have been able to make it either. Shortly afterwards, I was called to administer last rites. I figured as long as I was here, I'd drop in. How is she?"

"I don't need last rights," Cait groggily said. Father Jimmy walked around the bed to where she was lying on her side and winced at the sight of her. Her right eye was already swollen shut, along with the area around her eye and it was starting to bruise.

Father Jimmy gently rubbed her leg. "It wouldn't work on a Protestant any way," he quietly joked. "How do you feel?"

"In pain, but not as bad."

He looked at Aaron. "Do you know what happened?"

"Jack was the only one in the kitchen at the time. Dave was able to get out of him what happened but it wasn't much. We're waiting on an MRI to see if that gives the doctors more answers." Just then Matt walked in the room.

He immediately moved to the side of the bed where the other two were and froze. Tears filled his eyes. Aaron stood up and nodded at Father Jimmy to take Cait's hand. Jimmy patted Aaron's back as he took over holding Cait's hand. Aaron pulled Matt towards the door. "That's not mom," he whispered, wiping a tear that started to run down his cheek.

"Yes it is Matt. You know better. But I know it's tough to see her like that. It hurts me too." He rubbed his son's back. "Take a little time to get yourself together." Matt nodded. "Is that my dinner?" Matt smiled and handed the McDonald's bag and soda to his father, as he wiped another tear.

Cait propped her good eye open at Father Jimmy. "Is he OK?"

"Shhhhh, Cait, he's fine. To be fair, I was taken aback a bit when I first saw you. You currently aren't the Cait Hotchner we all know and love. But I think you've probably already figured that out," he softly smiled.

_The clergy, no matter the religion they practiced, always had a way to soothe things_ she thought as she slightly smiled at him. She squeezed his hand tighter as another pain wave rolled through her body from her back and she shut her eye. Father Jimmy gently squeezed back. _I'm here_.

Aaron moved to the hospital bed stand and pulled out his dinner. Matt walked around him and moved towards his mother. Father Jimmy smiled at him. "Matt, I remember your mom comparing the human body to a car at your graduation party when David was recuperating. So this Corvette right now has a few dents and needs some engine work. The dents will disappear. And once she gets her tune-up, she'll be as good as new," he winked.

Matt rubbed their wonderful family friend's shoulder. "Thanks Father Jimmy."

"You sit down here and take care of your mom while your dad eats." Father Jimmy let go of Cait's hand and Matt gently took it into his. Father Jimmy kissed Cait's forehead. "I will say prayers for you and your doctors and mention you at novenas tomorrow."

"Thank you." Father Jimmy shut his eyes, said a silent prayer, crossed himself and rubbed her shoulder. He did the same to Matt and moved to Aaron.

"I'll have Davey keep me updated. Please let me know if you need anything." Aaron shook his hand.

"Thanks Father Jimmy for stopping by. We all appreciate it. You're a good friend."

"All of you are a good family that I've been blessed to get to know. Good night Aaron." He squeezed Cait's foot, smiled at Matt and left.

As Aaron polished off the last of his Big Mac, his cell buzzed in his pocket of a new message. He pulled it out and read it. _Tom is getting us to SFO._ _On 9p flgt. United. Arr=5:45 you. Taxi to hospital. Keep in loop_. Before Aaron could answer it, his cell rang. It was from Dave.

"Dave, everything OK?"

"Mike and I are tucking in Jack. He wants to say good night. I'm putting you on speaker."

"Hey buddy, you all snuggled in?"

"Yeah." The last time Aaron heard that tone from Jack was when he was lying in a hospital bed after Foyet's attack. He knew their son was frightened.

"Listen to me buddy, you snuggle up with Mudg and know mom is doing better. Have you said your prayers yet?

"No daddy," he meekly said. Aaron moved to stand next to Cait.

"So buddy, why don't we do them all together as a family? Mom is going to help as much as she can." Aaron held out his phone that he had on speaker as well.

Cait always helped Jack start. "Now, I lay me…" Jack looked at Dave and smiled as he finished the rest. Mike helped guide him through the special prayers like his parents did.

"Hey bro," Jack heard Matt softly say. "Let's say the Lord's Prayer together as well." They all started with Dave joining them.

"Good night Jack. I love you. I'll see you tomorrow," Cait forced herself to get out.

"Good night mom; get better soon. I miss you and love you too."

They all exchanged good nights with Jack and Dave lovingly tucked him in. "You know where to find me champino if you need me."

Jack yawned, nodded his head, curled up with Dino the Dinosaur and shut his eyes. Hearing Cait's voice was all he needed.

###

**A/N: SFO is the travel industry abbreviation for San Francisco International. While the Barkley's live in the Stockton/Sacramento area, they would have a much better chance of getting a red-eye flight to DC through SFO, about a 1.5 hour drive. A red-eye flight is one in which you leave the west coast of the US late at night and arrive on the east coast early in the morning.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey gang! What day is it? *listens* And what does **_**that**_** mean? *listens* That's right: my reward to you wonderful readers for all the reviews, following and favorites. *drum roll* It's the Monday 2 for 1 special.**

Chapter 7

Aaron noticed Cait squeezing Matt's hand a little harder. He gently rubbed her head. "Cait, he's fine. You heard him. I'll check back in with Dave in a little bit." He noticed the tear running from her eye. "Cait, he's OK."

"He didn't need this," she choked out.

"Hey mom," Matt said, squeezing her hand back. "This was something you couldn't control. Jack is fine. And so is Mike now that they both heard you voice. Relax mom; it's all good." Cait, through her pain, smirked. _I've heard that how many times from my sons' mouth. The youngest picking it up from his older brothers, who have said it often_.

Aaron, knowing his wife as well as he did, and still gently rubbing her hair, said, "It's all good mom." Cait poked her left eye open at him. He smiled at her and rubbed her head more. Aaron shook his head. Through her intense pain, she could still challenge him with having an _I'm hanging with my sons moment_. Aaron used that card to tease his wife. "Listen to me; can you hang with Matt for a few minutes? There's something I've got to take care of."

Cait nodded as Matt squeezed her hand. The pain medication was really starting to kick in and Cait, sleep deprived as she was, quickly fell into a slight slumber. Aaron showed Matt the recent text he got.

Matt nodded at his dad. "She doesn't need to know that," he agreed, with a whisper.

Aaron walked out in the hall and into the nearest visitor's lounge to call his mother-in-law. Thankfully, he was the only one in there. Aaron took a deep breath before he made the call. He knew how Cait's family felt about being so far away from her. He also knew his wife's independent streak. She loved her family deeply, but treasured her freedom from the Barkley way of life in that area. In the final end, Aaron gave into reason. As much as his sons were worrying about their mother, and she them, Maggie and Jarrod Barkley, no matter their age, were parents as well. He called Maggie.

She answered on the first ring. "How is she?" Aaron filled her in with every detail. What he didn't know that Jarrod was not the only one listening on speaker phone. Jake, already home on spring break from USC, was in the car with his parents. Twenty plus years separated the two of them in ages. Yet, the two of them, and with three other Barkley brothers in between, were the closest.

"Bottom line," Aaron said, "she's finally resting pretty comfortable and we're just waiting on the MRI results."

"Aaron," Jarrod said, "We're just about to get to the airport. Please keep us informed." Aaron had a wonderful relationship with his in-laws. Actually, _I got blessed twice_, he thought quickly.

"I promise Jarrod. Have a safe flight, if I don't talk to you before you takeoff. As far as the taxi thing when you get here, let's play that by ear." They all agreed to the plan.

Aaron started to walk back to Cait's room when he saw Janice and Anne Mickland approaching. The profiler that he was, he read their language. "It's not good is it?" he said in the hallway, so Matt couldn't hear.

Janice gently rubbed his forearm. "It's not good. Aaron, this Anne Mickland, one of the best ortho surgeons in the country."

"Hi Aaron, pleasure to meet you; I just wish it was under better conditions." Aaron shook the offered hand while looking at the doctor he knew and trusted.

Aaron burrowed the patented Hotch glare into his friend. "Janice, I want to know now."

She continued to rub his arm. "Aaron, trust me; Cait has some issues; we all know that. Let's go in and discuss it." Aaron eyed her deeply. "Please Aaron." He nodded his head and waved them into his wife's room.

The three walked into the room. Matt smiled at seeing Janice again; she walked up and rubbed his shoulders. "You're going great with mom, Matt. But I think dad should sit down with mom right now." Matt looked at her immediately with the same suspicions she got from his father. "Matt, please; trust me." Matt looked at his father, who nodded at him as he rose from the chair next to bed. Aaron sat down and took Cait's hand as Matt let go. Janice introduced Matt to Dr. Mickland.

Anne Mickland walked to head of the bed where Cait could see her. She rubbed the top of her head. "Hi Cait; remember me?" Cait slightly nodded, groggy from the pain medication. "Janice and I just finished reading the MRI of your back and we found something." Cait, in her pain numbing state, propped her left eye wide open.

"Cait, I found the cause of all of your hip problems that you've suffered with through the years. I should have been here sooner, but Janice helped me ferret it out, through your medical records, the initial reason for all this."

Matt looked at Janice and took the step to broach the _big, scary_ word. "Its cancer isn't it?" Matt spoke the worst family fear.

Janice smiled and shook her head, putting her arm around Matt's back. "No Matt, it's not that. Hear Anne out." Aaron squeezed Cait's hand, with the ruling out of their biggest, yet unspoken fear. Anne continued to rub Cait's head.

"Cait, do you remember telling your primary doctor at the time, Andy Slocum, that you picked up Mike one day and felt something in your hip and lower back?" Cait took a few seconds and then shook her head.

"Dr. Slocum noted it in his records with the addendum that you just mentioned it. Janice and I did the timeline back, and Mike was still crawling then. Since you blew it off, he never followed up on it; however, that got us hunting."

"We went back to your original records from when you had Mike and your C-section. And while you did have some trauma to you hip, the ortho that looked at you that day said it was minor and it would heal. He was right."

Aaron and Matt looked at the two women with confusion written all over their faces. Anne rubbed Aaron's shoulder as Janice wrapped her arm around Matt's waist a bit tighter.

"Cait," Anne continued, rubbing her head, "when you picked up Mike that was the initial injury. The MRI bore that out. It is our opinion at that time you suffered a very minor tear to your gluteal muscle." She looked around. "That's the major muscle leading from the lower back into the hip. And the sciatic nerve runs right through it. That's where the MRI gave us the clues."

"I could see where the initial damage somewhat healed over. But Cait, it never fully healed. There was a tear there. And each episode you've had since is that muscle, with the nerve so close, trying to heal. You'd take it easy, give that tear some relief, and it would start to heal. However, only partially; just enough to ease your pain. And with you, the consummate workout person, it didn't stand a chance."

Janice took up the case. "The MRI showed multiple healing, tearing, healing and tearing history. With what Jack told the EMTs, we figured when you reached up, you tore it again. The MRI supports that. When you fell back, you hit that exact spot on the corner of the kitchen island."

Anne Mickland jumped back in. "And that's why you're here. By hitting that square in that exact tear spot, you have gluteal muscle compartment syndrome."

Aaron and Matt looked at the two doctors. Janice answered. "The muscle tear is bleeding. This explains to you both why we've been taking her blood pressure readings every fifteen minutes. It's been slowly dropping. That was our clue and why we dug deeper."

Aaron looked at them. "Bottom line?"

Anne looked at him. "I have my best surgical staff on stand-by." As she said that, Aaron noticed Cait beginning to fell more pain.

"And why Aaron, I haven't ordered more pain meds," Janice added. "She can't have them. With the anesthesia she needs for surgery, she's got to be pretty much painkiller free."

Anne looked at Aaron and Matt. "That's the bad news. Janice was right to get Cait on the Advil 3. She needed to reduce her patient's pain. However, I can't operate until that stuff is out of her system. That will take a minimum of three hours."

Aaron looked at her. "So you are going to put my wife back in that hellhole of pain?" Both doctors heard the edge in his voice.

Janice looked at him, rubbing Matt's back. "Aaron, we have to. But it will be worth it."

"Worth it?" he almost roared.

"Aaron, if we can get Cait through two of those three hours, I will be able to correct the day one problem. Orthoscopically," Anne said. "I'll be in and out in less than two hours, fixing the entire problem. Cait won't have this problem again, once she goes through the healing process. And an hour before surgery, we can start with the pre-anesthesia medication, which will get her to relax."

She looked at the two Hotchner men. "The longer she's on pain medication, the longer we have to wait to do the surgery. And she is bleeding internally, although not at a life-threatening rate at this time. But we have to address that before it does become life-threatening."

"Aaron, it needs to be done," Cait said in a whisper. "I can hang on for two hours, knowing that years of back pain are going to go away. Please let them do it."

"What about her head injury and anesthesia," Matt questioned.

"The CAT scan told us there will be no problem Matt," Dr. Mickland smiled.

Janice rubbed his back. "Good question Mr. College Freshman," she smiled. He blushed and Cait squeezed Aaron's hand at bit. _A mom's pride_ he smiled.

"Aaron, legally, you will have to sign the surgery authorization. Cait has been on pain medication. It's your call," Janice softly said.

Aaron squeezed Cait's hand. "You sure?"

She nodded. "I'm in; let's get it done."

"I'll notify my team and get them going. Aaron, one of my nurses will be around in a little while with the paperwork. And I'll be in to see all of you before we move her down to surgery."

"Thank you Dr. Mickland," Aaron said. She left to make the final arrangements. Aaron looked at Janice. "Why aren't you going home?"

She rubbed his shoulder. "I'm with you in this until she gets into surgery. Then, I'll go home and sleep like a baby, knowing one of my best friends is going to be better in the long run."

"Matt," Cait choked out as small wave of pain began to course through her body, "you don't have to be here for this."

"No, you don't son."

"Dad, if you're in, I'm in. And I want to help." Cait squeezed Aaron's hand.

Aaron got up from the chair. "Then take mom's hand with your right hand, and gently rub her thigh with you left. I've got to make a call." Matt looked at him and understood. It would be more than one call.

###

**A/N: I know the timeline with the pain meds and then anesthesia probably isn't medically correct or even needed. Writer's prerogative.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I posted this at the usual time. FF is having another fit. *shakes head***

Chapter 8

Hotch walked into the lounge he had used before and called Dave. He answered on the first ring.

"What's the latest?" Matt, when he got home after Pete dropped him off, had given them all an update on Cait. Dave had texted Jamaal and Lisa after Matt had left.

"I'll tell you in a second. How's Jack?"

"He's sleeping but he's not totally conked out like he usually is."

"And Mike," Aaron asked, looking at his watch. It was going on 9 pm.

"We're watching some TV together, and I'm putting you on speaker phone."

Aaron outlined to the two of them what Dr. Mickland had found through the MRI and Cait needing surgery. He left out the detail of taking Cait off the pain medication. He had one son about to go through that. He didn't need two.

"When are they going to do it dad?"

"They'll probably start with the pre-anesthesia in a couple hours. They'll start the surgery around midnight. Dr. Mickland said it would take less than two hours."

They both asked a few more questions, which Aaron answered. "Mike, grandma and grandpa are on their way. That's who I've got to call next. They've probably haven't boarded yet, so hopefully, I can talk to them."

Dave smiled. "Well that settles that."

"Dave?"

"I was toying with the idea of sleeping with Jack. Just so he'd settle. Since they're coming, I won't sleep in their bed."

"Cait and I put on clean sheets after you stayed the other night, so we'd appreciate that. Just don't blame us when you have to deal with Mudg wanting to sleep with you at home."

Dave and Mike both gently laughed at that. "Aaron, no matter the time…"

"I'll text you Dave. Mike, I know it's going to be tough on you, but please try to get some sleep as well. Mom is in good hands, there's no real threat the doctors can see to the surgery so she'll get through it. Son, when mom wakes up from the anesthesia and I can tell her that her two sons at home are sleeping soundly, that will be the best medicine for her."

"I'll try dad," Mike promised.

"And don't con Uncle Dave into letting you stay up late; lights out at 10 pm."

"Got it dad; please give mom a kiss for me."

"From both of us," Dave added.

"Consider it done. Good-night Mike; I love you."

"Love you too, dad."

"Aaron….."

"Got it Dave; thank you for everything."

"Just take care of your wife." Dave heard the call end.

The next call he made was to Maggie and Jarrod. It was pretty much the same conversation. He didn't want them worrying as well about the hell that Cait would be going through again. "Jarrod, I promise I will keep you two updated. Have a safe flight."

"Thanks son," Jarrod smiled into the phone that Maggie held. Aaron smiled at the phrase as well and said his good-byes, as he walked out of the lounge towards Cait's room.

When he walked in, he noticed Matt was doing what he asked him to do for his mother. What he also noticed was that Janice was once again rubbing her upper back. The pain medication was wearing off. Her foot was twitching again with the pain.

He moved to sit on Cait's bed by her legs and started to gently rub the small of her back on the other side of her injury. Less than five minutes later, she relaxed a bit. Janice smiled. "That's helping," she whispered.

While they knew that she was hurting terribly, Cait seemed to make it through the next two hours reasonably well. The three of them would occasionally gently talk to her, Matt reminding her of humorous things that happened while he and Mike were growing up. Laughter, albeit it gentle, was still the best medicine.

Aaron looked up to see a man dressed in surgical shrubs walk in the door, carrying a tray. He walked to the side of the bed where Aaron and Matt were sitting. He nodded at Janice. "Good evening Dr. Marshall. Hello Dr. Barkley, remember me?" She nodded.

"Good evening you two," he said looking at the Hotchner men. "I'm Dr. Akash Dasgupta; I'll be Dr. Barkley's anesthesiologist for her surgery." Aaron introduced himself and Matt. Matt had noticed the tray he sat down on the food table and rose out of the chair to get out of the doctor's way. Dr. Dasgupta gently pushed him back into the chair, saying "You're fine Matt; take care of your mom. I just need to get this pre-anesthesia started in her IV." He quickly got it hooked up. "It will help her relax, and should ease the pain a bit as it sets in. We'll be up in about a half-hour to take her down and get her prepped for surgery." He looked at Cait. "Dr. Barkley: any questions?" She shook her head. He looked at Aaron and Matt. "Do either of you have any questions?" Matt shook his head.

Less than five minutes later, Aaron read his wife's body language. She was settling down; the meds were working. "Hey Doc, remember the weekend Jack was with us? Before we got engaged? The chocolate cake the boys wanted?" Matt gently laughed. Janice hiked an eyebrow.

Matt took up the story. "Mom had just finished getting her homemade chocolate cake mix together. We three boys had just come in from the pool. You know mom about dripping on her kitchen floor." Janice nodded.

Aaron took up the story. "The boys were fine; Beans, playing around the pool, wasn't in on that plan. The boys were getting drinks; Beans came bounding in…"

Matt laughed more and Janice's eyes lit up hearing the story, "and with her wet fur in her feet she slid across the floor to get to Jack…"

"Who was standing by Cait, waiting for her to pour the cake mix in the pan so he could lick the bowl," Aaron smiled.

Matt, now belly-laughing, added, "Beans can't stop and slides into Jack while mom is pouring the mix into the pan. Jack, standing next to her, bumps mom hard and she pours the mix all over the countertop." Aaron is now softly laughing at the memory as well. Janice, smiling, looked at the two of them, nodding at Cait. _She's remembering as well_ was the message she sent.

"Janice, from her nose to her ears, we truly had a chocolate lab, instead of a gold one," Cait groggily said. "She was trying to lick up the mix that fast that was running off the counter." Matt laughed harder.

Aaron looked at his oldest son. "You laugh; you went out that night with friends. Mom and I had to deal with a very sick dog." Janice laughed harder. Aaron rolled his eyes and looked at Cait. She had a tear running out of her eye. He reached across Matt to wipe it away. Matt looked at him. "It's a good tear Matt," he said rubbing his back. Cait nodded her head.

"So there was no cake?"

"Janice, are you kidding? Its mom and us boys wanted chocolate cake. After we all worked together to get the mess cleaned up, she mixed up another one."

Dr. Mickland walked into the room with Dr. Dasgupta to sounds of laughter.

She smiled as she rounded the bed to look at Cait. "Sounds like we're interrupting a party?"

"No," Cait said groggily, shaking her head. "Just good memories; you ready doctor?"

"I am doctor; how 'bout you?"

Cait softly smiled. "Let's get this done."

Janice rubbed her shoulder one more time. "See you in the morning my friend." She kissed Cait on the forehead. Cait smiled and nodded her head. Dr. Dasgupta's IV bag was starting to really kick in, which Aaron noticed. He nodded at Matt.

"See ya in a couple hours mom." He kissed her check. He let go of her hand and let Aaron move in, rubbing his shoulder.

Aaron sat down on the bed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Aaron caressed her chin for a second and then gave her a kiss. He moved off the bed and the team that was needed to get her on the gurney to go the surgery moved in. Janice helped them gently get Cait onto the gurney. Matt squeezed her hand. "Love ya mom. That's from all of your sons."

Getting groggier by the second, Cait just smiled.

Aaron held out his right hand to Dr. Dasgupta. "Just take good care of her," he smiled.

Dr. Dasgupta rubbed Aaron's shoulder with his left hand while accepting his right hand. "We will; I promise," he smiled. Matt smiled as well as Dr. Mickland rubbed his back.

"You're welcome to go with us," she smiled.

Aaron looked at Janice and then Dr. Mickland. "Can you give us just a minute?"

"Sure," Dr. Mickland smiled. Both of the Hotchner men moved to other side of the bed to give Janice a hug and thank her for all her help. Matt brushed away a tear.

Janice pulled him into a tight hug. "This is going to make mom better Matt in the long run; trust us."

Matt pulled out of the hug and looked Janice in the eye. "I trust you; nuf said." He kissed her cheek. "Get home to your family."

Aaron was next. The hug they shared was just as special. "Thank you," he said in her ear.

"Aaron, she's in good hands and is going to be fine. I'll check in with Anne in the morning." She kissed his cheek and pulled him back into a hug. She whispered in his ear again. "Just hold her hand as long as possible. She loves you that much." She pulled away, smiled at him and rubbed Cait's head. "See you in the morning."

"As late as you've been here, it better be afternoon or I'll kick your ass," Cait groggily got out. The room erupted in laughter.

Dr. Mickland looked around. "Let's get going." Once the medical staff got the gurney in the hallway, Aaron took Cait's hand and held it gently. One of the orderlies got Matt at the end so he could rub her foot. They made their way to the surgical elevator. The car started to descend down. It pinged on the second floor and they moved off.

They moved down the hall a bit and then stopped by a double set of doors. Dr. Mickland looked at Aaron and Matt. "This is where we take her into surgery prep." They both knew what that meant. Matt moved to Cait, still lying on her side.

"I love you mom," he said kissing her cheek. Cait groggily smiled. The meds were really kicking in.

"See you in a bit; I love you." Aaron added, kissing her once more. An aide walked up to the scene.

Dr. Mickland looked at Aaron. "This is Tamika. She's going to get the two of you into a private waiting room. If you two need anything, and I repeat, anything, you talk to Tamika. She can move mountains."

Both the Hotchner men smiled. Aaron let Cait's hand go as they moved her into the surgery prep area. Tamika looked at them. "She's in very good hands. And Dr. Barkley is loved around this hospital. I never got the chance to work with her. I've been here ten years and I wish I had. The old timers still talk about how great she was with the staff; even the custodians."

The two Hotchner's smiled as she led them down the hall and into a small, yet comfortable room with a couch, coffee table and TV. She pointed to the phone. "You pick that phone up if you need anything, and I mean anything. You dial star 6868. I'll come running."

"Could we get a couple bottles of water please," Matt asked.

She smiled. "Sure Matt; be right back."

Aaron smiled at her. "Thank you Tamika." They both settled into the surprising comfortable couch. Aaron pulled out his cell and hit the speed dial to Maggie's cell. It went to voice mail. Aaron hung up.

"Grandma and grandpa," Matt asked. Aaron just nodded. Matt looked at his watch. "What time do they leave?"

"Nine, their time; midnight here. They're probably boarding now."

"Then dad, send grandpa a text. Once they can get their phones on, he'll get it." Aaron looked at his son. "Grandma keeps her cell in her purse; grandpa will have his in his pocket."

Aaron smiled at his oldest son and looked him in the eye. "You becoming a profiler on me?"

Matt smiled. "Nope; I just hang with two of the best; sorta happen to love both of them as well.

Aaron smiled at him and fired off a text to Jarrod. Matt reached for the TV remote. "No Matt; you need to get some sleep. And when mom gets through this surgery tonight, your butt is back to campus and practice. Which, btw, how did you get out of?"

"When Uncle Dave called me, Pete and I had just walked into our dorm from practice. He convinced me to email my professors and call Coach. He had full buy-in with me missing classes tomorrow."

Aaron pulled his cell out again and sent another text to the person he knew was trying to keep the nightmares away from him and Cait's youngest son. _Dave, Cait in surgery prep. Keep you posted_.

Aaron put his long legs up on the coffee table and stretched out. Matt sitting next to him on the couch, stretched out as well. Aaron put his arm around his shoulder.

Tamika came in with a couple of bottles of water. She rubbed Aaron's shoulder. "You need anything else?"

"Yeah, a surgeon sitting on this coffee table telling me my wife is OK."

Tamika smiled. "Give them time." She walked out and gently shut the door. Matt rested his head on his dad's chest, in the comfort of his arm.

As they prayed together, Dr. Dasgupta told Cait, "Count down from one hundred to ten."

"Dear God, we ask you to be with the love of our life right now," Aaron said.

"One hundred," Cait said.

"God," Matt added, "Bless the doctors and all those that will assist them."

"Ninety-nine."

"Guide them and be with them," Aaron added.

"Ninety-eight."

"And bless and protect grandma and grandpa as they travel," Matt said.

"Ninety-seven."

"We ask this in your Son's name." Aaron and Matt added together, "Amen."

Cait never got out ninety-six. Dr. Dasgupta nodded at Dr. Mickland.

###

**A/N: Back in the "old" days, there was a wonderful magazine that got delivered every month to my maternal grandparents' home through the postal service with a thing called a subscription; a yearly sign up. It was called ****Reader's Digest****. They had many wonderful feature articles. However, each issue had certain columns that appeared every month, with mailed in contributions (this was long before email folks). I always read them every month since the most popular place to have this magazine seemed to be in the loo. I'm not joking. Back in the 60's and 70's, it was the most read magazine while doing your "business". One of my favs was **_**Humor in Uniform**_**; funny stories from the US military. However, my absolute fav was **_**Laughter is the Best Medicine**_**. I still believe in that philosophy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know I promised all of you a chapter a day. When I tried to post this at my usual time, FF, as usual was hiccupping and having a brain fart.**

**Btw, thank you all for reviewing, the favorites and following. I'm blessed.**

Chapter 9

"Hey dad; you've read that story about footprints in the sand, right?"

Aaron rubbed his head with his right hand. "Son, with the job I do, and mom understanding it as well as she does, she gave me a plastic card the size of our bank card for my wallet with that poem on it. She sent it to me in one of her letters she had Uncle Dave deliver. I carry it with me always."

Matt looked his dad in the eyes. "That's too cool dad." He paused, taking in the thought of Uncle Dave being their letter carrier in those dark days. And how much that poem had to mean to his father. "Dad, there's only one set of footprints right now, isn't there?"

"Yup son," Aaron smiled, "there is." Matt snuggled to his dad more; perfectly comfortable being a college freshman that still was that close to his dad. His eyes got heavy in the safety of that arm and he nodded off. Aaron, seeing that his son was relaxed, put his head to the back of the couch and shut his eyes as well. They both dozed.

Aaron woke twenty minutes later to his cell vibrating in his pocket. He gingerly reached for it so he wouldn't wake up Matt. He looked at the text; it was from Jarrod. _In air; keep us in loop_. Aaron texted back one simple word: _Promise_.

Holding his cell phone in his hand, he looked at his oldest son. Matt was now conked out, lying against his chest. Aaron rubbed Matt's head again, laid his head back, and dozed off again.

He woke to someone gently shaking his knee. He immediately opened his eyes to Tamika sitting on the coffee table. "I'm not one of the doctors, but one will be in soon," she smiled. Aaron lifted his left hand, cellphone still there, and looked at the watch on his wrist. _1:18 am_ it read.

"They're done?"

"They've been done for about ten minutes; they're moving her to recovery. Dr. Mickland should be in shortly." He nodded his thanks and gently shook Matt awake.

"Dad," he asked, taking his head off his father's chest and rubbing his eyes.

Aaron smiled at him. "They're moving mom into the surgical recovery room. Dr. Mickland should be in soon." Matt smiled and rubbed his eyes more as Aaron sent a text to Dave and Jarrod.

As Matt got up and stretched, with Aaron doing the same, he got a text back. It was from Dave. _Info ASAP_. His celled pinged again with pretty much the same message from Jarrod. He texted them both back. _Waiting on doc_.

Anne Mickland walked into the room in her surgical scrubs and smiled at them. "It went better than we thought. Please you two; sit down." Aaron and Matt sat down on the couch while Dr. Mickland sat on the coffee table.

"The first thing we did was put a drain in to relieve the pressure of the bruise hemorrhage from the compartment syndrome. That was the biggest and trickiest part. If it didn't drain right, we knew we had more trouble. It drained perfectly. Once we got in with the scope, it was easy sailing. I repaired all the damage to the muscle that I could. We gave it a good head start; now it just needs rest and some final healing time."

"What kind of timeframe are you looking at Doctor before we can see here," Aaron asked.

"While she's in recovery, Dr. Dansgupta, on my directive, has got her out for another three to four hours. I'm sorry you can't talk to her but she desperately needs that time for her body to recognize that it's healing." Matt looked at Aaron. "Matt, with the pain she's been through since the injury, her body needs to settle and recognize the pain source is gone."

"And that's the time her system will need to let the anesthesia completely clear as well. You'll be able to talk to her for a bit then. We'll be moving her back to her room in the next hour. But I'll tell the both of you straight up. After that, I'm going to put her flat out for a minimum of six hours. I don't want her moving."

"We appreciate your care Doctor. What happens next?"

"After that," Anne Mickland smiled, "you can bring the other boys here to see their mother in the afternoon. She should be awake. We get some food in her, let her visit with all of you, and then tuck her in for the night and let the healing process continue. Barring any surgical complications, which I really don't foresee, we'll have her up and walking Thursday morning and she'll be sleeping with you at home Friday night," she smiled at Aaron.

"That quick," Matt asked.

Anne Mickland smiled. "Yes, Matt. We've given her that big of a head start. She just needs rest and recuperation time right now." Dr. Mickland bored an eyeful into Aaron. "We got it all fixed. She just needs a little down time. I'm gonna make sure of that," she winked.

"I don't know how to thank you Doctor," Aaron said.

"You stick to my after surgery plan and make your wife do it as well Aaron, we're even. I'm just glad we were able to finally get her fixed up. Janice told me how many years she's been struggling. We get her through the next 36 hours, she'll be on the road to brand new." Matt smiled and shook his head.

Aaron looked at his oldest son. "I think you know the buy-in we have," he smiled at Dr. Mickland.

She patted Aaron on the knee. "I'll let you know when they're moving her back up to her room so you can be there with her when we let her wake up. You two can go back up there now or hang out here: your choice."

"Dr. Mickland, mom's room doesn't have this couch and coffee table. I could use grabbing some more sleep with dad," he smiled.

Anne Mickland rose off the coffee table and rubbed Matt's shoulder. "That's the best thing you can do for mom right now. This room is all yours."

Aaron extended his right hand. "Thank you Doctor. Have someone let us know when they are moving her and then we'll go up there."

Dr. Mickland smiled. "Done deal; see you two in the morning."

Matt leaned into the couch while Aaron typed a single text to send to Dave and Jarrod. _Out of surgery. Everything and her A-OK. Making her sleep for while. See her in 4 hrs._ He hit the send button, leaned back and pulled his son back to his shoulder. "Thank you God," he quietly said. Less than five minutes later, they were both sleeping.

About an hour later Tamika came in the room and gently woke them. "Dr. Barkley is back in her room." They both rubbed their eyes open a bit and then stood up, thanking Tamika for all of her help. She smiled and left the two of them as they moved to the elevators. When they got off on the fourth floor, it was eerily quiet.

They entered Cait's room and found a nurse taking a round of vitals. She smiled at them as she checked Cait's pulse. The room was mostly darkened, with just a soft light on above Cait's head so the nurses could see to do their work. She made her notes in the digital chart and hung it back on the bed and looked at them. "Everything checked out normal except her blood pressure; and that's getting better," she whispered. Aaron nodded at her and she left. Matt moved to the padded chair in the corner of the room, took his tennis shoes off and put his feet up on the end of Cait's bed. He snuggled in and tried to get some more sleep.

Aaron silently pulled up the chair he and Matt had sat on before and looked at Cait. _Take away the swelling and the bruising that is already started, she looks perfectly content_ he thought to himself. _But I wish she was home, in our bed_. He reached under the covers and found her hand, gently taking it in his. He quietly moved the chair so he could hold her hand, slid his tennis shoes off as well and put his feet up on the bed as well.

He nodded off, every now and then; as well as he could in the uncomfortable chair. At her three o'clock check of Cait, a nurse returned with a pillow for his back. Around four, he felt Cait lightly squeeze his hand. He looked at her and she was still conked. _But she knows I'm here_ he smiled.

Around five, Cait began to stir a bit. Aaron turned the chair so he could face her. He gently rubbed his thumb over the top of hers. The same nurse came in to take Cait's vitals. "Her BP is just about normal. She's doing fine." Aaron nodded at her. As the minutes passed, she slowly came around, moving a bit and then nodding off. Aaron's cell buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to look at the message. _Landed early. On way to taxi. Room number?_

Aaron texted back _436_. Cait squeezed Aaron's hand a little harder and tried to open her left eye. She took a deep breath and then relaxed again. Aaron switched to holding Cait's hand with his left and took his right hand to gently rub Cait's head. "We're here Cait. Just take your time," he softly said. Matt woke to his voice and rose out of his chair.

"Is she coming around?" Aaron softly smiled and nodded his head. She squeezed his hand again and propped her eye open for a second or two, then nodded off again. Matt gently massaged her foot, no longer her pain release outlet. It lay comfortably and quietly.

Cait squeezed Aaron's hand again. "My heroes are still here?" she softly said. Aaron rubbed her head and reached up to kiss her forehead.

"Welcome back."

"Hi mom," Matt said, gently squeezing her foot. Cait opened her eye and looked at the two of them and slightly smiled at the sight. They both looked haggard, Aaron more so, with their usual overnight stubble making its appearance. She didn't mind.

"How do you feel," Aaron asked.

"My back is sore but not scorching with pain. But I have a helluva headache." Matt smiled. For his mother to use that language, she had to have a huge headache. Looking at her, as the bruise around her right eye deepened by the second, he understood. Two years ago, she had got him through a tough night after breaking his nose in a high school football game. He knew the feeling.

She relaxed a bit and then woke again. "What time is it?"

"It's a little past five Doc. Dr. Mickland wanted to keep you still for a while to let your back rest."

"And the surgery?"

"You came through with flying colors mom."

"And Dr. Mickland was able to repair the muscle damage. You just need time to recuperate. Dr. Mickland said baring any complications, you should be home Friday," Aaron added.

Cait shut her eye and then opened it. "Matt, what about your classes today?"

"Mom, I emailed all my professors before Pete drove me here. I'm excused. And coach understands. I'm excused from practice today."

"Pete brought you here?"

"Cait, I'm glad he did." Cait just smiled. Matt happened to look at the person coming in the door. He got up and walked to his grandmother who quietly entered the still darkened room.

Matt pulled her into a hug as Jarrod rolled into the doorway, pulling their luggage bag and shook Matt's hand. As Matt pulled away, he noticed Jake walking in as well, pulling his bag as well. He pointed to the two men where to put their bags and then nodded at them to follow him out into the hall, after sharing a hug with his uncle.

Maggie grabbed his arm. "Something wrong Matt?"

"No grandma, just a heads up. Her head hit the counter pretty hard. Her eye is already swollen shut and the bruising is setting in. She doesn't really look like mom. But the surgery went great and they expect a full recovery with her having no more back pain." He looked at the three of them. "I just wanted to warn you."

They all nodded and entered back in to hear Cait asking Aaron where Matt went. She felt a rub of her foot and heard the voice. "To give me a hug big sis," Jake said.

Aaron stood up and shook Jake's hand as he moved to the foot of the bed to let Jake talk to Cait. He hugged Maggie and shook Jarrod's hand, while Cait said to Jake, "What are you doing here?"

"Ummmm, I was in the neighborhood," he smiled at her with his pearly whites as he sat down on the chair. Maggie and Jarrod took a long at their daughter and both shook their heads. Aaron rubbed Maggie's shoulder. "But hey, look who else I ran into," he beamed.

Maggie and Jarrod joined Jake. Cait blinked and a tear ran out of her eye. Aaron rubbed her foot as Matt walked to the left side of the bed to rub her shoulders.

"You didn't have to…." Cait gulped out through another tear.

"Yes we did," Jarrod said, gently kissing her forehead. "We don't care how old you are. You're still our daughter." Jake got up and let Maggie sit down.

She reached under the covers and found her hand. "How do you feel?"

"My back is sore and I have a ….."

"…. helluva a headache," Aaron and Matt both said with her. Maggie and Jarrod quietly laughed.

Jake wrapped his strong arm around Aaron's shoulder. "Hell if I looked like that, I'd have a headache too."

Cait squeezed Maggie's hand a bit tighter; a signal a mother would recognize. "Cait is the pain getting worse."

"A bit."

Aaron rubbed her foot. "Cait, Dr. Mickland wants your system to fully get rid of the anesthesia, and then they're going to put you out for at least six hours. You need to rest. They should be coming with that soon."

Matt tensed. "Mom, you OK?"

While she couldn't see him, she immediately knew his concern. "Matt, it's nothing like before; just post-operative pain." Maggie rubbed the tears off her cheek, holding her hand. Jarrod lovingly rubbed her head.

Jake looked up to see a doctor and nurse entering the room with the nurse carrying a tray. "Sis, I think the pain squad is here."

The doctor looked at the group, and smiled. "Can I ask which one of you is Aaron?"

"I am."

"Good morning Aaron, I'm Dr. Newton, the night shift doctor. Dr. Mickland prescribed some pain medication we need to administer."

"She told us," Aaron said, nodding at Matt. He quickly made the introductions.

Dr. Newton walked to the side of the bed, rubbing Maggie shoulder. "You're fine right their mom," he said as he looked at Cait. "Dr. Barkley, how are you feeling?"

"A bit uncomfortable."

Dr. Newton smiled as the nurse hooked up the IV drip of Advil 3. "We're going to take care of that. And then Dr. Barkley, you need to sleep."

"Dr. Newton, we all do," Aaron said. "Matt and I have been here all night and Cait's family just arrived on a red-eye flight from California."

He looked around the room and smiled. "I'd say you all need some rest. Dr. Barkley, you'll probably get about ten, maybe fifteen more minutes with your family and then I'm going to chase them all to bed. They can come this afternoon. Given what you went through the last eight hours, you need the rest. And so do they."

"I understand Doctor; thank you," Cait said, showing him the same professional courtesy.

The nurse nodded at Dr. Newton and they left. Within minutes, Aaron noticed Cait starting to relax, as did Matt. He walked around the bed and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you this afternoon mom. Love you."

"I love you too Matt. Give Mike and Jack a hug for me."

"You got it mom," he smiled. Jake, Jarrod and Maggie added their good-byes and moved away.

Aaron sat down on the bed, taking her hand. They shared a kiss. He rubbed the top of her head. "Cait, just relax and sleep. You haven't really slept for three days. You need it."

Cait closed her eye and took a deep breath. "I love you. See you later. Hopefully shaved?"

Aaron laughed a bit and rubbed her chin. He gave her another kiss. "Promise; I love you too."

Cait blissfully feel asleep surrounded with the thoughts of the family that she loved as much as they loved her.

###

**A/N: Dr. Newton is a shout-out to the victims and their families of Sandy Hook. May they all find this kind of peace. **_**Footprints in the Sand**_** is a spiritual poem that provides comfort to those that are hurting physically or mentally. I carry a copy as well.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Aaron rubbed her head for another minute or two until he was satisfied that she was fully sleeping. Cait took a deep breath and then totally relaxed. He kissed her forehead and moved to Matt who had his jacket. After handing it to his dad, he quickly slid by Aaron and kissed his mom again and came back around the bed to grab his grandparent's luggage bag before Jarrod could.

As they went out into the hall, Maggie looked at Aaron. "How are we getting to the house?"

"Grandma, short answer: dad's SUV."

She looked at him. "Matthew, longer please."

He smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Grandma, dad and I will tell you on the way home." They made their way to the parking garage, and Matt led them to Aaron's vehicle. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and got the doors unlocked, and helped Jake load the luggage in the back.

Aaron stood by the driver's side door, waiting for Matt to give him the keys. He shook his head. "No way dad; I've had more sleep than you," he smiled, thumbing Aaron over to the passenger side. Maggie, Jarrod and Jake climbed into the backseat, with Jake sitting behind Matt. As Matt buckled up, Jake slapped him on the shoulder. "Ya finally graduated to driving dad's vehicle big dog."

Matt smiled at his uncle in the rearview mirror. He waited for them to all get settled and buckled in and pulled out of the parking stall.

While Matt drove them toward the home on Deer Valley Road, Aaron filled in the missing pieces of what happened after he called 911 and during the night, including Cait's incredible struggle with pain. Maggie, sitting in the middle, hearing what her daughter went through, wiped a tear. Jarrod pulled his handkerchief out of his back pocket and offered it to her. She smiled at him. "Thank you my love, but I'm OK; that was just a little tough to hear." Jarrod wrapped his arm around his wife. The love their forty-five year old marriage had was just as strong as the first day. Jake lovingly rubbed his mother's knee.

Matt pulled into the driveway and hit the garage door button. He slid his dad's SUV into his spot and looked at him. "We're home and there's no dings or dents," he said with his mischievous smile that only Matt could have.

"Nice job; but you've got your own car to drive. You want one of these, get out your bank book and pony up paying the insurance."

Jake, getting out of the SUV door, said under his breath, "Busted." Matt handed over his dad's car keys to him in defeat. The rest laughed. Yet, it was a tired laugh. Jake and Matt grabbed the two suitcases from the back, and Aaron made his way to the door and unlocked it, going in first to get the alarm shut off. The two dogs were munching away on their breakfasts in the laundry room and Aaron smelled brewing coffee from the kitchen. He helped Maggie out of her coat and hung it up on one of the hooks, along with his own.

They entered into the kitchen as Jake, Jarrod and Matt hung up their coats. Dave was standing there in his cotton sleep pants and white Italian made t-shirt, with his slippers on. He looked at Hotch. "How is she?"

"Sleeping very comfortable."

Dave smiled and then looked at Hotch. "How in the hell is it that you don't get a paper delivered? Mine is on my doorstep by 5:30 every morning."

"It's called a laptop Dave. You read the newspaper on line." Dave just shook his head at his best friend and closed in to give Maggie a hug.

"Figured you and Jarrod would come." He looked up and then at Maggie. "The over-grown first round draft pick I didn't count on." Maggie just smiled as she settled into Dave's warm hug. Dave shook Jarrod's and Jake's hand and then pulled Matt into a hug. "I'm proud of you Matt for being there for mom; and dad."

"Thanks Uncle Dave; I wasn't a fun night."

Dave rubbed his neck. "I know it wasn't kiddo." Aaron looked at his watch. "I know Aaron; I've got to do the same thing with Strauss."

"Dad? Uncle Dave?"

"Matt, I've got to let Molly know that mom isn't going to be in the rest of the week."

"And I've got to do the same with your dad." Dave burrowed a look into Aaron's eye. Aaron shook his head in agreement.

"How are the boys?"

"Mike was up a couple times early and then finally conked out. Once I got in bed with Jack, he settled in as well. I'm glad I did. He was tossing and turning when I walked in to join him."

Maggie rubbed Aaron's side. "I'm sure this has brought up some not pleasant memories for Jack." She smiled at Dave. "You're good Uncle Dave. Thank you for taking care of him."

Dave smiled. "Honestly Maggie, once I got in with him, he snuggled up to my back and I didn't hear a peep out of him, even when I was getting texts from Aaron." The Barkley's smiled.

Jake looked at the coffee pot. "Is that thing done yet?" Just at that time the brewer blinked a green light of being done. Dave grabbed coffee cups off the mug tree Cait had in the kitchen. He poured on for himself, and started a second for Aaron.

"Just a half cup Dave please." Dave looked at him. "After I get Jack to school, I need to sleep for a couple of hours." He looked at his son and his in-laws. "We all need that."

"After everyone gets a good breakfast," Maggie said. "Dave, why don't you jump into a shower before the boys get up?"

Aaron smiled at him. "Use ours." Dave headed for the study where he had his overnight bag.

Maggie opened the fridge. "Is there bacon around?"

Dave on his way from the study, heading towards Cait and Aaron's bedroom, said "I used it all making Carbonara for the boys last night."

"There are sausages in the freezer," Matt suggested. Aaron headed for the freezer in the garage to grab two portioned packages that Cait had done after they had made their monthly run to Sam's Club.

Jarrod looked at Maggie. "Pancakes and sausages Grandma?" She smile and shook her head. He and Jake dived in to help. Dave, walking into Cait and Aaron's bedroom to use their shower, smiled at the family in the kitchen.

Matt took the sausage packages from his dad to get them unthawed in the microwave, while Aaron moved to him and Cait's den. He called and left a voicemail for Molly, Cait's secretary, and then moved up the steps. He walked into Mike's room and gently woke him as he slept on his side. "How's mom?" Mike asked, his speech not as clear as when he had his hearing aids in.

"She's gonna be fine," he signed with a smile, rubbing his back. "Can you get up and get your hearing aids in please?" Mike nodded and headed for the bathroom the brothers shared.

Aaron walked down the hall to Jack's room and quietly shook him awake. "Hey buddy," he said as Jack groggily propped his eyes open at the sound of his father's voice. Jack looked at him. "Jack, mom is going to be fine. Come down stairs with me and I'll tell you and Mike everything." Jack just reached for his dad to pull him into a hug. As Aaron pulled Jack from his bed and Jack wrapped his body around his dad's, Mike appeared in the doorway. Aaron smiled and wrapped his arm around Mike's shoulder. The three of them headed down the steps. "Hey you two; there's a surprise waiting for you in the kitchen," he smiled.

Mike sped down the steps and walked to see his grandparents and Uncle Jake as well as Matt in the kitchen. He looked at his dad. "Mike, it's OK," Aaron said joining him. "They wanted to here for mom." Jack looked up off Aaron's shoulder to see the three of them. "They flew most of the night to get here to help mom and us." Matt, unthawing the sausages in the microwave, smiled at his brothers with a nod of his head.

Mike looked at Aaron. "What happened?" Dave, coming out of Cait and Aaron's bedroom, took a coffee cup refill from Jake and joined the conversation. Aaron told the boys about Cait's successful surgery, with the doctor's reasons and the outlook for her recovery.

Maggie, after giving Mike a large hug, pulled Jack off Aaron's lap who was sitting at the lunch counter. She held him close. Aaron smiled. _She may be grandma; but she is forever a mother_. Jack hugged her tightly. "Jack," she said into his ear, "grandpa and I and Uncle Jake love your mom as much as you do. She's going to need some help around for a little while. That's why we came."

Jack looked at her. "OK grandma."

Jarrod pulled him into his still strong arms. He leaned his forehead against his youngest grandson's. "Family takes care of family Jackster." Jack leaned back and smiled at him. "But there's two boys that need to get to school, so grandma, let's get this breakfast going. Jack, Mike, its pancakes and sausages."

"Got it grandpa; I can shower that fast for a big breakfast," he smiled, heading for the steps.

"Michael, your ears?"

"Got it dad," he smiled at Aaron as he flew up the steps, rattling everything. _Take the hearing aids back out before you shower Mike_, he thought to himself.

Jack put his forehead back against Jarrod's. "Grandpa, is mom really going to be OK?" The question hurt all of them in the kitchen because they knew the memories it had stirred up in Jack.

"Jack, my boy, my pride, my joy," Jarrod smiled at him, looking at him in his p.j.'s, remembering sons once that young, "I promise you."

Jack leaned back and smiled. "Good enough for me grandpa." Aaron smiled at the family he had married into.

Jarrod set Jack on the kitchen floor. "Jackster, how quick can you get upstairs and get into your clothes for school."

Jack looked at him with the Hotchner glare. "Time me grandpa."

Before he could move, Jake intercepted him and pulled him off his feet into his strong arms. "I don't get a hug first?" Jack beamed and threw his arms around Jake's neck. After the hug, Jake set him back on the floor, still holding him. "Grandpa, you ready with that timer?"

Jarrod looked at his watch. "Three, two one; go!" Jack flew out of Jake's arms for the steps.

Dave smiled at the scene. "Maggie, what do you need me to do?"

She smiled. "Sit down next to Aaron." Dave looked at her. _Message received; loud and clear_.

Dave looked at Cait's laptop and then Aaron. "Can you get me hooked up on that?"

Aaron pulled it open. It was still in charge mode._ I'm not going to worry about the electricity bill next month_. He got it to the FBI website and pushed it towards Dave.

He logged in and sent an email to Chief Strauss and added the rest of the team.

_Yesterday afternoon, around dinner time, Cait Hotchner suffered an injury in the Hotchner home. She's fine and recovering very well at Georgetown Hospital. However, Erin this means that Aaron will not be able to be with the team for rest of the week. He needs to be with his wife. I would appreciate the team being the last to be called out. However, if you need us, I, along with SSA Morgan backing me, will be able to take the team out._

_In the meantime, I know I have left all of you with many questions. Rather than answer them one at a time, I would prefer to do that just once at our daily team briefly at 10 am. Erin, please join us then. Kitten, if something big comes across your desk before then, please run it up through Derek and Chief Strauss. And keep me in the loop._

_I will be in at my usual time of 9 am. However, I would highly appreciate you all giving me time to clear my emails and such before the 10 am briefing. All questions will be answered then._

###

**A/N: An admission: before I started on this journey with Cait, I had a mental picture of her in my mind. Actually, all of my OC's in the **_**Family**_** realm. I asked my Jedi Master, Thn0715, "Do I mention this?" The answer came back quick. "No, you let your readers form their own mental pictures of the characters." OK.**

**However, I'm gonna fudge on one. Maggie Barkley, in my mind, from day one is the actress that played Kitty Montgomery in **_**Dharma and Greg**_** but without the Kitty "attitude". (Susan Sullivan is the actress, whom I loved since her days on **_**Falcon Crest**_**; it followed **_**Dallas**_** on Friday nights and I got hooked. Yes, I am THAT old. ;) ) Any way, the lines in the beginning of the story about short answer and longer, are my homage to a scene from my absolute favorite D&G episode. It's from Season 1. **_**Spring Ahead, Fall Down**_**. Find it on youtube. You will be amazed at a certain ability one TG has! And the scene I mentioned with Dharma and Kitty is a classic.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Maggie and Jarrod worked quickly to get the breakfast going. Jack flew down the steps five minutes later, dressed in jeans, a long sleeve polo shirt and socks. He climbed into Aaron's lap sitting at the lunch counter as Jake handed him a glass of apple juice.

Aaron looked at his brother-in-law. "You look pretty fresh for flying across country."

Jarrod, mixing up the pancake mix said, "He snored the whole way." Jake just winked at Aaron and shrugged his big shoulders at his dad. Matt cut some cantaloupe for Dave, grapefruit for himself and the rest. Mike, showered and ready for school, came down the steps and added a leaf to the nook table. The three boys worked to get it quickly set. Dave and Aaron took Jarrod's first batch of pancakes to the school boys and got glasses of milk poured. Jake refilled Dave's coffee cup. They all took the time to say the table prayer and Mike and Jack started in on the fruit.

Aaron, putting some syrup on Jack's pancakes, noticed the tear forming in his eye. He quickly handed the syrup to Mike and moved to kneel next to Jack. As the tear started to fall, Aaron rubbed it away. "Jack, what's the matter?"

"It's not right without mom here." A tear rolled out of the other eye. Aaron brushed that one away too.

"I know Jack; we all miss here. She'll be home sooner than you think and will be better once she gets healed. Son, that's what you have to think about today. Mom will be better when this is all done." Jack smiled at his dad as Matt sitting down next to him with his pancakes, rubbed his back.

"But Jack, you have to eat before you go to school," Maggie said bringing the boys some of the sausages.

"I know grandma. I just miss mom." Maggie kissed his head, giving him a sausage. "Two grandma please," he said, wiping another tear. Maggie just shook her head as she gave him another and passed the plate to Mike.

"Aaron, you sit down and eat as well. You've got to get Jack to school."

As they started to finish, Aaron looked at his watch and then Mike and Jack. "You two need to get rolling."

"Dad, I can drop off Jack on my way to school so you can get some sleep."

"Thanks Mike, but I'll take Jack to school." He looked at his youngest sons. "You two done?" They both nodded their heads. "Then get your teeth brushed and grab you book bags. Matt and I will take care of your plates." The boys went to the stairs. Dave and Jake sat down with their plates of the latest batch of pancakes Jarrod had made. Maggie moved to the table and grabbed the sausage plate to replenish it.

"Dad, I can take Jack….."

"Thanks Matt, but Mrs. Bjurquist needs to know what is going on with him. I don't think he'll be too focused today. And knowing her," he smiled, "I'm sure she'll find a way to keep his eye on the ball."

Jake looked at Aaron, nearly inhaling four pancakes and three sausages. "Mind if I ride along?" Aaron looked at him. "Aaron, Cait and I talk; about three times a week." Aaron smiled, knowing that fact. "Last fall you were out on a case and Jack came home from school all upset. He told his friends on the playground about me and they didn't believe him. I know they all go out and play before school starts. I'm backing my little man," Jake smiled, with his blue eye's sparkling that matched his mother's.

Matt held out his fist to his uncle for a bump. "That would be huge for him Uncle Jake on a day he really could use something like that," he smiled.

Jake smiled at his nephew. "Sorta what I was thinking Mattie," he winked. Maggie and Jarrod smiled, having joined the group at the table as well as Aaron started to clear the boys' plates from the table. Dave gave Jake a high five.

"Kid, I think you have potential," he wryly commented. They all laughed and Aaron marveled at the family that he had been blessed to marry into.

The boys came back down the stairs and Aaron moved to Jack's homework folder on the lunch counter to sign off on him doing his assignments. He noticed the sheet was signed for all of the assignments with the Rossi flair. He looked at Dave, still eating with Maggie and Jarrod. "Dave?" Matt moved into the kitchen to start the clean-up.

"I helped him with him with his homework," he smiled. "Jack said I had to be the one that signed off on it," he winked with a smile.

Aaron shook his head at his best friend and partner and smiled. "Thanks Dave."

"I didn't mind. I could understand the math and spelling. The reading was pretty easy. But Aaron, when he's in fourth grade, all bets are off on the math." The group laughed, understanding what Dave was saying.

Jack didn't. "Dad?"

"I'll explain in the car Jack. Let's get rolling. Give everyone a hug, especially Uncle Dave." He did, as well as Mike. Jack got to Uncle Jake last.

Jake pulled him off the floor. "Let's get your coat. We gotta rumble."

"Uncle Jake?"

"I'm gonna ride with you and your dad to get you to school. Your dad has had a long night." Matt winked at Dave at how Jake got that one past Jack.

Mike kissed his grandmother again, and hugged his grandfather. "Thanks for coming," he sincerely smiled. Maggie gave him a kiss on the cheek and Jarrod rubbed his shoulder.

"Have a good day at school Mike. See you this afternoon."

The four of them disappeared out the garage door. Matt looked at his grandparents. "You like being here don't you?"

Maggie nodded as Jarrod spoke up. "Matt, we worry a lot less about you mom now that she has you dad in her life. But it's tough living at the other end of the country and not seeing all of you more often."

"Grandpa, with all due respect, I asked mom about that a couple of years ago. Her answer to me: 'sometimes Matt you have to make tough choices in your life'. It was a tough choice for her, especially being a single mom." He smiled. "But that's mom."

"Yes it is," Dave added. He looked at the group. "I need to head to home and get Mudgie there, get a few things done and then get to the office." He looked at all of them. "Get some sleep and for god's sake, especially Aaron." Maggie hugged him and Jarrod shook his hand.

Matt looked at him. "Thanks Uncle Dave for being here. I love you," he said pulling Dave into a huge hug.

"I love you Matt. Kick dad's ass into bed."

"Promise Uncle Dave," Matt smiled.

Dave said his good-byes and headed out the door with Mudg. Matt looked at his grandparents. "Head to bed you to and get some sleep. I slept enough with dad holding me. I'll get the dishes done and him and Jake into bed and then join them. Come on, I'll help you get your bed ready." The three of them moved to Cait and Aaron's study.

Jack looked at Jake as Aaron pulled out of the driveway. "Uncle Jake, do you suppose you could come in with me for a second at school?" Jake looked at Aaron and winked at him.

"I suppose I could for a minute or two Jack."

"Sweet," Jack beamed.

Aaron pulled into the school and found a parking space by the door where Jack went in. Off to the side was the playground. Jack grabbed Jake hand. "Come on Uncle Jake, there's something you need to see."

"Whoa buddy, give me you book bag and a hug." Jack rushed to Aaron, handed him his book bag and gave his father a hug. "See you after school and we'll all go and see mom."

"Sounds good dad," he smiled. He turned to Jake and pulled his hand.

"Have fun Uncle Jake," Aaron smiled.

"Thanks bro." Aaron walked into the school, smiled and waved at the teacher's aide who was monitoring the entrance in the office and went down the hall to Jack's classroom. He found Mrs. Bjurquist writing math problems on the blackboard. Her back was to him, so he lightly knocked on the doorframe.

"Good morning Aaron, what brings you here?" Aaron filled her in on the details of what happened last night. "Is Cait going to be alright?"

Aaron nodded his head. "She'll be home in a couple of days."

She smiled. "I'll keep an eye on Jack, and keep him a little extra busy to keep his mind off things."

"Thank you, we appreciate that. I hung his book bag on his hook in the hallway. Have a good day," Aaron said

"I will; give my best to Cait." Aaron smiled and left. He went back down the hallway and out the door. He immediately found Jake. He had two first graders each hanging from his bicep, holding them off the ground.

As he approached, he heard Jack proudly boost, "That's my Uncle Jake." Aaron smiling at the sight, "rescued" Jake from the kids and they headed home.

When they walked into the kitchen, Aaron couldn't stifle a yawn. "Go to bed Aaron. I'm going to pile into Mike's."

"You don't have to tell me twice. See you later." Aaron walked into him and Cait's bedroom. As he started to undress, he quickly called the hospital to see how Cait was doing.

"She hasn't moved a muscle," the duty nurse reported.

-00CM00-

Penelope Garcia was lying in wait to pounce on David Rossi the second he walked off the elevator. As he strode off, he was nearly tackled by her. "How dare you send an email like that, not give up any details and then make us wait for another hour after you got here for answers?"

"Because Kitten, I don't want to have to tell the story 14 times. I'll see you at 10 am." He walked around her and pulled the glass door open to the BAU. Luckily, Reid, Emily and JJ weren't at their desks and he sped through the bullpen to his office and shut the door. The three of them were in the break area and JJ moved to catch up to him.

She stopped in her tracks when he shut the door and looked at Garcia walking in the door. She returned to the break room. "What'd he say to you?"

"That he didn't want to tell the story 14 times."

Emily looked at Reid. "You owe me $5 Dr. Genius." She smiled and walked back to her desk with her re-filled coffee cup. The other three shook their heads and walked back to their mountain of paperwork.

At 10:01, Dave walked into the Round Table Room, with all of them waiting including Erin Strauss. He looked around. "Good morning."

"Is it," Morgan asked.

"It's a helluva lot better than it was last night." He filled them in on all the details.

Strauss looked at him. "So the surgery should take care of Cait's hip problems?"

"Erin, that's what the ortho surgeon told Aaron. And let me fill all of you in on a little tidbit. Cait hasn't worked in that hospital for…, well since Michael was born, so sixteen years, going on seventeen. Yet her attending ER physician is head of ER. The Chief of Neurology came in off hours to read the CAT scan, and her ortho surgeon is number two in that department. That's how much they all care about her. Believe me; she's getting the absolute best care possible. And I don't doubt that she's got every senior RN taking care of her. So yes Erin, I've got to believe that."

"When can we see her?" Garcia asked.

Dave smiled. He knew she would be the one to ask that question. "Tomorrow Kitten."

JJ eyed him. "But Dave, you look tired."

"Jayje, I've never slept with a seven year old before, far less one that was worrying about his mother. He attached to my back like a leech when I climbed in with him last night." She smiled at him, understanding every word.

###

**A/N: I think I've mentioned Sam's Club before but I give y'all a reminder. They are a supersized food market with deep discounts on items packaged in large quantities. A leech is an aquatic parasite that is a bloodsucker, found in most freshwater rivers and lakes.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Aaron had headed to bed after getting Jack to school, he had set his alarm clock for two that afternoon, thinking _I'll be up before then_. So it was a shock to his system when the alarm woke him from a deep slumber.

He instinctively rolled to face the other side of the bed and found it empty. The events of nearly 24 hours ago rained down on him like a cold spring drenching. He rubbed his ever increasing stubble around his chin, lay on his back and listened. The rest were already up.

After throwing on some clothes he walked out to see the four of them sitting at the nook table playing cards. Yet, it wasn't the usual Cribbage game. It was the other family favorite: Euchre; a game that he was still learning all the strategies. "Why didn't someone wake me up?"

"We had four players; we didn't need you," Jake teased. Matt snickered as Maggie bored an eye into her youngest child.

"You needed the rest Aaron," Jarrod smiled. He winked at Matt, his partner. "It's all good."

Aaron just shook his head at the four of them, went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of cold water from the fridge. He pushed the button, added ice and swirled it around before taking a big gulp.

"Snore a little bit there dad," Matt asked, while dealing the 24 cards used in the game.

Aaron looked at Matt. "Son, I horribly missed your mom not in bed with me but this is one time, and please don't tell her, that I'm sorta glad she wasn't. My rib cage would look like hamburger." They all laughed.

Jarrod eyed his son-in-law. "I got the elbow about 10:45," he smiled.

Maggie looked at him. "No luvs that was just a not so affectionate reminder for you to sleep on your side," she smiled.

"Same difference," Jarrod said, picking up his cards.

Jake, sitting to Matt's right looked his nephew in the eye. "That's why we love them and leave them," he winked. They shared a high five as Aaron shook his head and went into him and Cait's room to take a shower.

He came back out twenty minutes later, shaved and dressed to kibitz on the rubber game of the cards match-up. He looked at the score cards. Maggie and Jake had eight points. Grandpa and Matt had nine. Ten points won the game.

Matt had made the suit diamonds after all had passed the first time around on making the suit for the game hearts. As he confidently threw out his last card, the ace of spades, he thought he had the winning point for the team. Maggie slipped out a nine of diamonds to set the two of them. Jake's face light up. "You rock mom."

She smiled at him. "I have my moments." Matt just stared at her. "Matt, I couldn't order grandpa in hearts. But I knew you would make it next by the way you thought for a second or two before you passed, and I was sitting here waiting on you," she smiled.

Aaron rubbed his son's shoulder. "That my son, is called a tell. You gave your hand away to grandma, and you were a sitting duck. You need to play poker with Uncle Dave and Father Jimmy more."

"Dad, do you know how many games of Euchre I've played with baseball teams?"

"I don't doubt that. But everyone you've played against is your age. With age comes wisdom my son." He patted him on the shoulder and moved into the kitchen to put his water glass in the dishwasher. Jarrod nodded his head at his partner.

"Aaron," Maggie said, "have you checked in with the hospital?"

He nodded, moving back into the nook. "Before I got in the shower; I got the same report before I went to bed. 'She hasn't moved a muscle'. That's just what she needs." They all smiled.

Matt looked at him. "What's the game plan dad for this afternoon?"

He looked at all of them. "We need to talk about that." He rubbed Matt's shoulder again. "Before I went to bed, I called Pastor Jon. He's coming by about 3:30 to see mom. I want to be there for that."

"So do I dad," Matt quickly added. The pastor that had served the congregation and the Hotchner family through those dark days of Haley's death so well had retired last summer, shortly after Matt's graduation party. After two rejected the calls, the congregation rejoiced that a Pastor, in his early 30's, had accepted their call to be their new Pastor.

Maggie smiled at Aaron. "Cait has told us about your new Pastor. There's something to be said about youth."

Aaron smiled. "When you go from a Pastor, nearly seventy and set in his ways, and then get a young, hard-charging turk, it takes an adjustment. But he's settling in with us just as we are with him," he smiled. "He's brought in a lot of energy. But he is just as dedicated to his flock as Pastor was. He and Karen are still members. They love the community and the congregation that well."

Jarrod smiled. "That's what Cait told us. The two of you should be there."

Aaron smiled. "But I want him to talk to Jack and Mike as well."

"Mom, dad and I can take Cait's car, pick up Jack at school and get Mike. We'll meet you there. Hopefully, you can get him to hang around until the other boys get there," Jake offered.

Aaron looked at Matt and they both smiled. "Don't think that's going to be a problem," Aaron said, as Matt smiled his agreement. "However Jake, after dinner, I need a huge favor from you."

"Name it bro."

"I need you to run Matt back to school. It's a little over an hour drive."

Jake shrugged. "I'm in; that's easy."

"Dad?"

"Matt, you were responsible enough to get excused from your classes today and I'm very proud of you son for doing that," he said, rubbing his son's shoulder. "And I know Coach's policy; no classes, no practice. That's why your mom and I supported your selection for school. Coach understands what is most important. But Matt, mom is out of danger, and you need to get back to your classes and practice."

Matt looked around the table to see three sets of eyes adding their assent. Jake's the biggest. "We are student athletics Matt; emphasis on the student part." Jake, being the star quarterback at USC, made the Dean's List every semester and held a 3.9 GPA. He would graduate in May with honors. Matt knew the bar was set high for him to match; and how much it meant to his parents. He wouldn't disappoint them. _Hell, I won't disappoint myself_.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Matt smiled.

"Aaron, what about dinner?" Maggie asked.

"I got a text from Dave. He and his 'assistant' will bring us all dinner in Cait's room."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "God knows who that will be."

Matt smiled. "Probably Garcia."

Aaron smiled at his son. "Get your coat and let's head out." He looked at the Barkley's. Jake was already sending a text to Mike on where to meet.

"Dad, you don't think it's Penelope?" he said as they walked to the coat rack by the garage door. Jarrod, Maggie and Jake had followed them.

As he pulled on his coat, he looked at Matt. "Nope," he smiled.

###

**A/N: I said in **_**Monster in the Fortress**_** I would not try to explain the game of Cribbage to all of you. There is no way in h*ll that I'm going to try and explain the game of Euchre to you. I Goggled it to get the Wiki explanation to check a fact. I can merely suggest you do the same and read the Wiki article. It is a **_**very**_** regional game in these parts. And I know where I live isn't where my FF is set. However, it **_**is**_** a huge baseball player's card game. Upper Midwest boys rule!**

**In my world of faith and a Protestant congregation, when there is a vacancy, new Pastors are not assigned by the higher ups. They only present a list of those that are ready or willing to move to accept a "call" to a new church. The congregation makes the selection and offers the call.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Again I have to thank all of you for the love I'm receiving with this story. The reviews, favorites, and following alerts just humble me. That just might get y'all a 2 for 1 tomorrow. Anyone up for that? :D**

Chapter 13

Aaron and Matt walked off the elevator and moved to Cait's room. An LPN intercepted them before they could enter. "I'm sorry you two, but you'll have to wait." She noticed the immediate looks from the two of them. "It's nothing serious and she's fine. Dr. Mendez, the day attending floor physician is taking out the compartment syndrome drain. Dr. Barkley doesn't need it anymore," she smiled. "Her BP is back to normal since eleven this morning and hasn't budged. She's not bleeding internally any more. That drain is no longer needed and needs to come out. They should only be a minute or two," she smiled again.

Less than thirty seconds later, a nurse's assistant walked out with the drain in a bio-hazard bag. She nodded at the LPN. "Now guys," she smiled. Aaron and Matt walked in. Dr. Mendez rubbed Cait's shoulder.

"Cait, you have company," he smiled at her. He extended his hand to Aaron. "Aaron, I'm Dr. Mendez. When I was doing my ER rotations in Residency, guess who I was stuck with?" he smiled.

Aaron shook his hand. "No guess," he smiled. "How's you patient Doctor?" he said, reaching to touch Cait.

Dr. Mendez smiled. "Just as well as predicted; sleep is a marvelous invention for the human body."

Aaron smiled. "I got that one down earlier today."

"You better have," he heard Cait say. Matt moved around the bed to see his mother.

"That's one helluva a shiner you got there mom," he said, noticing her one eye looking around. _It's mom he thought. She's brightly awake and, as usual, on her game_.

Dr. Mendez rubbed Aaron's bicep. He nodded to another white jacketed individual. "This is Dr. Lansky. She'll be taking over for the afternoon shift. She didn't train with Dr. Barkley, but she's as good as they come."

"We all appreciate you efforts Dr. Mendez. Thank you. Dr. Lansky pleased to meet you." They shook hands. "What's up for my wife?"

Dr. Lansky smiled. "You tell me. I've heard through the grapevine around here you and your family have a great support system. I have full buy in with that."

Matt smiled at her as he rubbed his mother's shoulder. "Ohhhh Doc, the first wave is going to here in force in about twenty minutes."

She smiled. "I highly approve. Just keep it to a quiet din." She looked Aaron in the eye and pulled him a bit away. "Please, don't push her."

"Promise Doctor. Tonight is immediate family only. However, we are expecting our family minister as well."

See smiled her assent. "She needs rest, and lots of it. It's going to take some time." Dr. Mendez, in on the conversation, nodded his approval.

Aaron looked at her. "I understand. Please, just tell the staff that I and her family have full buy-in on that. Matt is our oldest son. The rest of the family will be here shortly, including Cait's parents and brother. And a dear friend is bringing in dinner for all us. We are a very tight knit family."

Dr. Mendez left and Dr. Lansky rubbed Cait's shoulder. "If you need anything, just let the nurses know."

"Thank you Doctor." Aaron moved around the bed and gave her a kiss. She smiled. "Hi you; missed you holding me last night."

He kissed her again. "I missed holding you. How do you feel?"

"Stiff, sore, my head is still pounding and I'm getting hungry," she smiled.

"Dave's gonna bring dinner in for all of us."

Cait slightly shook her head. "Why does he feel that he has to pay us back for when we took care of him? We did that out of love."

"You know Dave Cait." She rolled her shoulders. "Cait?"

"I'm getting tired of lying on my side. I wish I could lay flat on my back."

"Mom, did you mention it to the doctor?" Matt said, moving to rub her shoulders.

"No, because I know the answer; I hope I can tonight. I could use another pillow though."

Matt looked at Aaron. "I'm on it." He left the room.

Aaron sat down in the chair. Cait looked at him. "How's the boys?"

"They're fine." Cait looked at him. "Mike is OK. He processed the news pretty well that you're going to better once this is all done."

"And Jack?"

Aaron found her hand under the blankets and took it, squeezing it gently. "He's scared, doesn't understand and misses his mom."

Cait's good eye filled with tears. "Don't Doc; please don't. He's the only one that was in the kitchen with you. Dave did the cognitive interview with him so the EMT's knew what happened." He squeezed her hand again, and wiped away the one tear that escaped. "Think you can use that as a hole ace mom?" he smiled.

Cait smiled, shut her eye and another tear started to run that Aaron caught as well. Matt came back in with a nurse, carrying a pillow. She gently put lifted Cait's head and placed it on top of the other one and put her head back down. "Much better," Cait said, trying to work the kinks out of her neck and upper shoulders.

Matt moved back to rub her shoulders. Aaron looked at him. "Matt, sit down and talk to mom. Let me do that." They switched places. One rub by Aaron across her shoulders and into the base of her neck told the story. He gently began to massage the areas.

Cait looked at Matt. "What about school tomorrow?"

He smiled. "After we have dinner together as a family, Uncle Jake is going to run me back to school."

"Did Pete make it back this morning?"

"Yeah, he sent me a text and said to tell you he loves you. I've been keeping him in the loop." Aaron smiled at the two friends and teammates relationship. _It's a lot like us in the BAU_, he thought. "His folks send their best as well." If the Hotchner family ate out, it was usually at the restaurant that Pete's parents operated.

Just then a nurse's aide walked in with two bouquets of flowers. She set them on the window sill of the room. Matt, thanking the young woman, moved to get the cards off them. He returned and handed them to his mom.

Cait shook her head. "Matt, they took my contacts out in the ambulance. Please read them to me."

"The big one is from the BAU team. 'We love you Cait', he said. Cait, without her contacts could still see a beautiful spring arrangement that include Cali Lilies. The other was another spring bouquet, only smaller. Matt smiled at her, showing her the card. "See, I told ya: 'Mama and Papa S. and Pete'." Cait smiled and started to relax. Matt squeezed her hand. "Dad making some progress?"

Cait softly shook her head. "Yup; he's sorta good like that."

Aaron kissed her cheek. "I'm having to work harder than I thought. You're pretty tight across here," he said, working his magic more.

"I needed another pillow to keep my neck level, but I just couldn't tell them." She comfortably sighed at Aaron working out another kink. Matt rubbed her hand and then looked up at the doorway.

Pastor Jon walked in. "Hi Matt," he smiled. "How's mom?"

He smiled. "Pastor Jon, it's your turn on _the_ most uncomfortable chair in the world and you can ask mom yourself." Aaron shook his hand as he sat down.

"Hi Cait; how are you feeling?" he said, reaching under the covers to find her hand as well.

She smiled. "Better than I did."

"Aaron told me the details of what happened and how well the surgery went. God's hand guided the surgeons."

"I don't doubt that Pastor. Please, don't worry about me."

Aaron took over the conversation. "Pastor, I called and specifically asked if you could come at this time but not for Cait. Jack needs you," he said, still rubbing the knots out of Cait's neck and shoulders.

He smiled sadly at Cait. "Aaron told me about what happened and how all of you became a blended family. Honestly, I marvel at all of you. In my experience, most blended families aren't like all of you. There's usually underlying issues; you have none."

"Pastor, we do as well," Cait said. "It's Jack, dealing with the loss of his mother and now me going through this."

Pastor Jon smiled. "I got that Cait. And the only issue I really see is a young boy worrying about his mom. That's to be expected, especially given his past history. That's why I'm here."

Matt rubbed his shoulder. "Just a head's up Pastor Jon; mom has a hole ace to play to help you."

"A hole ace Matt?"

"Yup Pastor, don't play poker with mom," he smiled.

He smiled. "I wouldn't dare to," he said looking at Cait, letting go of her hand. They had a quiet conversation, with him reading a bit from his Bible, as Aaron continued to work the kinks out of her shoulder area. The three marveled at his wonderful words of comfort and his soft, gentle way.

Fifteen minutes later, the merry band of family walked in the door, led by Maggie and Jarrod. Jake had Jack in his arm and Mike wrapped in the other. Matt moved to join Jake.

"I gotta 'em kid. So do grandma and grandpa."

Mike looked at his older brother, holding out a fist. Matt smiled and matched it, as Jake let Mike go. He walked to the bed and around to Cait, lying on her side. Jake rubbed Jack's tummy. "Jack promise me one thing." Jack looked at him. "If you ever look like mom, please tell everyone 'the other guy looks worse'." Pastor Jon and Aaron both laughed. Jack snuck a look at Cait and then smiled at Jake. Mike leaned down and gave his mother a kiss.

"I missed you mom. How are you feeling?"

Cait reached her hand out from under the covers and rubbed his chin. "I'm better Mike; really." Mike smiled and gave her another kiss.

Jake kissed Jack's forehead and gently moved to lay him in Cait's bed next to her. Maggie pulled off his shoes. Jake laid him on his back beside Cait as Mike moved to the foot of the bed and squeezed his mother's foot and rubbed her leg. "Hi mom." Maggie wrapped her arm around Matt's back.

"Hi Jack; you OK?" Cait, with Aaron's help, pulled Jack closer to her.

"I am now mom," he smiled.

Cait smiled and then kissed the top of Jack's head and rubbed his hair. "Thank you Jack."

"Mom?"

"Dad told me that you, with Uncle Dave helping, were able to tell the EMT's what happened. That was huge Jack. I'm so sorry I scared you, but you helped me get the help I needed. I'm proud of you." She kissed his head again. Pastor Jon moved off the chair to meet Cait's family. Mike made the introductions, with Matt smiling proudly at the young man his brother was becoming.

"I did mom?" Jack asked, snuggling up to her closer. She kissed him again.

"Yes Jack, you did; you and Uncle Dave make a great team. It was huge Jack. Thank you; and I love you." Pastor Jon smiled at the family.

"Mom can I say somethin'?"

"Sure Jack."

"Don't scare me like that again."

Everyone in the room shared a little laugh. "I promise I'll do my best," Cait said, kissing him again, and held him close. She knew he needed mom time. Everyone understood.

###


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Happy Monday everyone! Yeah, I know it sucks. I'm back to my work week as well. But I've got something special for y'all to send you out!**

Chapter 14

Pastor Jon sat back down in the chair next to the bed. "You OK Jack? I know watching mom get hurt and going through that made you remember mommy."

"I was scared Pastor that night, but I'm OK now. I just miss mom. And mommy."

Pastor smiled. "Well how 'bout we all pray for mom and mommy?" Jack smiled and nodded his head. He spoke a heartfelt beautiful prayer for Cait's recovery, also remembering Haley and they prayed the Lord's Prayer together as a family.

He wished Cait well, rubbed Jack's head and said his good-byes. Jarrod shook his hand. "We'll see you Sunday," he said, "well almost all of us," he smiled. "Thank you for coming."

They all settled into family time, with Cait getting Jack up to do his homework. Aaron and Maggie helped him. Jarrod, Jake and the boys watched a Nationals exhibition baseball game on the TV. As Jack finished his homework, Cait had settled into a nap. Aaron smiled and got Jack settled with his back against her. He conked out in seconds.

Around 5:30 the guys smelled pizza wafting through the halls. They looked up to see Dave and Father Jimmy walking in. Dave had the huge red pizza bag from Sal's. Father Jimmy carried a shopping bag and two gallons of milk.

Matt looked at Father Jimmy with a smile. "Don't you have Lenten services tonight?" he said taking the milk.

"The area priests exchange pulpits during Lent. We get to preach the same homily instead of one every week. And we all get a week off. It's my Wednesday off," he smiled. "I'm playing hooky tonight," he winked at Mike, who took the grocery bag to help him.

Dave looked at him. "Three Hail Mary's and one Our Father."

Father Jimmy stared at him. "Davey, you passing out penitence is totally the pot calling the kettle black," he smiled.

Jake looked at Dave straight-faced. "Busted; again." Dave just shook his head, as the rest in room, except for Cait and Jack, laughed at the exchange.

Matt looked at him. "And Father Jimmy isn't the penitence order supposed to be private? Part of the confessional routine?" Father Jimmy looked at him. "Whattttt? I had a religion and theory class last semester as an elective. I enjoyed it and paid attention."

"Pretty impressive for a Protestant kid," Father Jimmy smiled with a wink. They shared a fist bump.

One of the senior nurses serving at the desk saw the food being brought into the room. She came in, rolling in an extra hospital bed tray for them to set the food on. Aaron recognized her as the one that came in hourly to do Cait's vitals that was on the afternoon shift. "Thank you Monique," he smiled. "Cait is starting to get antsy to lie on her back."

She smiled. "Dr. Lansky knows; she's got a call into Dr. Mickland. She needs her approval and she's just waiting on the return call. Dr. Lansky has full buy-in." She smiled at Aaron. "I'm gonna shut the door on my way out to give you some privacy."

"And quiet for the rest of you patients?" Maggie smiled.

"That too," Monique smiled back.

"Thank you," Aaron smiled. Maggie gently shook Cait and Jack awake. They all said the Protestant and Catholic table prayers together and dived in. Father Jimmy's grocery bag had produced paper plates, a roll of paper towels and a sleeve of plastic glasses.

Jack looked at Cait. "Mom, you aren't eating?" he said with concern on his face.

"Jack, it's a little hard lying like this. But I'm getting hungry." Just then Dr. Lansky came in the door with Monique.

"Dr. Mickland returned my phone call. Let's get you settled a bit better so you can eat," she smiled. The two of them gently rolled Cait to her back as Monique got the upper portion of the bed up a bit. Dr. Lansky rubbed her shoulder. "How do you feel?" as Monique put a pillow behind her hip and back on her right side to cushion the area where Cait had surgery.

Cait smiled as she settled in. "In heaven and ready to eat." Dr. Lansky rubbed her shoulder and the two of them headed out.

Jack, still sitting on the side of her bed looked at her. "You better mom?"

Cait smiled. "Much." Jack smiled back at her as Maggie brought him some pizza. Yet, Jack snuck another look at Cait. "Jack?"

"Mom, your eye looks really bad."

She looked at her mother. "Do I really want to know?"

Maggie smiled. "Tell them the other guy looks worse," she smiled. Jack held out his fist for a bump with his grandma.

Aaron brought her a piece of pizza with sausage and mushrooms; her favorite. Cait looked at him as she took the plate "Are you going to tell me?"

Aaron smiled. "Tell them you KO'd Tyson in the fifteenth. But you had to go toe-to-toe to get the job done." Father Jimmy laughed as Jake pointed at his brother-in-law.

"Don't listen to them. You're still mom." Maggie smiled at her grandson.

Cait rubbed Jack's shoulder. "My hero," she smiled at Aaron.

He shook his head. "Whatever."

"Whoa," Dave said.

"What," Aaron said, looking at him.

"Aaron Hotchner just said 'whatever'?"

"Some profiler you are. I have two teenage sons. I hear the lingo all the time."

Father Jimmy looked at Cait, waving his fingers at the two BAU partners. "This happen often?"

Cait shook her head. "There's two alpha males in the same room," she smiled.

Jack started his dissertation on what he had learned about alpha males from Cait back when Hotch had just moved in with the family. He got two words out when Cait intoned "Jackson." He, like his brothers, knew that when mom used their full given first name, they were walking the fine line with her. If they got the middle name as well, it was run for cover.

Father Jimmy laughed. "Cait, I've heard worse, believe me. Jack, tell me about alpha males."

"Alpha males are big dogs that think they can pee in the tall grass. You get two of them together, you having a peeing match," he recited again.

Jarrod nearly choked on the piece of pizza he was swallowing and Jake nearly spit out his gulp of milk. The rest, except Aaron and Dave, roared with laughter.

Matt shared a fist bump with Jack. "You rock bro," he smiled.

"Thanks Mattie. I miss you too."

He smiled. "I miss you too bro," handing him another piece of pizza. Maggie just shook her head. She raised four sons. _Boys will be boys. And eat like boys_.

They enjoyed the family time with laughter as Cait herself ate her fair share. Maggie looked at her. "Mom, the last meal I had was lunch between classes at noon yesterday. I'm famished." Maggie smiled and handed her another piece of pizza.

Yet, with her body still recovering, the food, as a fuel source for her healing body, quickly set in and Cait started to develop very heavy eyelids. Mike, growing into a responsible young man, went out to the nurse's station to see where he could dump the bag of garbage they all had quickly cleaned up. Monique led him down the hall the trash chute, thanking him for the families' thoughtfulness.

While Mike was gone, Cait pulled Jack against her chest for a hug, rubbing his head. "You OK now?" He nodded, nestled next to her.

"Then give me a kiss and get going home. You need a shower and then bed."

He looked at her. "I miss you reading to me."

Cait smiled at him and winked with her good eye. "Talk to grandma; she's a pretty good story reader. That's who I learned from," she said looking at Maggie.

"Love you mom."

"I love you too." They shared another hug and kissed each other good night.

Jarrod reached in and kissed her cheek. "Get some needed rest. We'll see you tomorrow. Love you," he said rubbing her shoulder.

"Thanks dad; I will. Love you too." Jarrod pulled Jack off the bed into his arms.

Father Jimmy and Dave were next, saying good night to her. She thanked them for the meal as she couldn't hold back a yawn. "It did the trick with you," Dave smiled, kissing her cheek. "See ya tomorrow."

Matt got to her next, giving her a kiss. "See you next Thursday mom. We've got a weekend series with South Carolina. I'll be home in time for church next Thursday night."

Cait gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "Play well and like a champion." The boys, as they grew, knew about her Olympic accomplishments. Yet Cait had always stressed to them _you practice hard, play harder; and always respect your opponent and show them that. That makes you a champion_.

"Promise mom."

Jake was next, giving her shoulder a rub. "Nite sis; see ya tomorrow. Love ya."

"Love you too, little brother. Are you driving back alone?"

Jake smiled. "Nope sis and you're just about as bad as mom. Dad's going to be my co-pilot."

Jarrod smiled. "I want to see Matt and Pete's dorm room."

"Dad, check to make sure it's clean." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Mom, it's a dorm room with two guys."

"I don't care; dad and I raised you better than that." He shook his head, with Dave and Father Jimmy laughing, knowing he wasn't going to win this fight with his mother and kissed her cheek.

"Love ya mom. Talk to you tomorrow." Cait yawned again and smiled at him.

Maggie knew she was going to conk out soon and gave her a kiss. "See you tomorrow Cait. I'll help Aaron with Jack. Good night."

"Thanks mom; good night," Cait got out through a yawn. "Love you."

"Love you too," Maggie said, rubbing her shoulder.

Mike came back into the room to see Cait yawning. Matt pointed at him to get over to say good night. He quickly sat down on the bed, gave her hug and kissed her cheek. "Love you mom."

"Love you too. Have dad help you with your homework after Jack gets to bed."

"I've got light load tonight mom; I can handle it myself." Cait smiled as her eyes continued to droop. Maggie put her arm around Mike's waist as he walked away from the bed. The rest slowly made their way out into the hall.

It was just Cait and Aaron in the room. He kissed her and rubbed her tummy. "Go to sleep."

"I will if you kiss me again," she groggily said.

He placed a loving kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you." Aaron rubbed her tummy a few seconds more as Cait dropped into a deep slumber.

###

**A/N: Exhibition baseball games for the US Major League teams are played in either Florida or Arizona. MLB teams start their season working out at their "Spring Training" facilities in those states, culling down their roster of players until they get to the professional playing roster.**

**Mike Tyson was a dynamo is the professional boxing ring in the heavyweight bracket some twenty years ago before he fell into a sorry state. For those that are not boxing fans, the heavyweights are the true "big league" fighters. I disagree, but I digress. Anyway, a heavyweight title match goes 15 rounds, unless there is a KO. That is one opponent that has "knocked out" the other opponent. In other words, hit them so hard, they are on the boxing ring floor and can't get up before the referee of the match counts to ten.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: It's a Monday 2 for 1 special! My thanks to all of you for the reviews, favorites and following alerts. You folks are just special! And it's time for me to make smiles on my readers' faces!**

Chapter 15

Cait woke to one of the nurses shaking her awake. The morning sun was already streaming in the windows of her hospital room that faced the east. An aide with her quickly drew the blinds as Cait blanched at the bright light.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly seven Dr. Barkley; we didn't get a chance to ask you last night what you wanted for breakfast. You conked that hard," she smiled.

"What are my options?"

"You name it," she smiled. Cait noticed the security badge and then recognized the face as she woke up. Melissa Turner.

"Hey Mel," Cait smiled. "I remember you. You were a hard-charger, fresh out of nursing school, trying to prove yourself with me in ER."

Mel rubbed her shoulder. "I remember as well," she smiled. "You treated all of us with such respect. I learned a lot of lessons from you."

Cait smiled. "Some fruit and cereal works for me."

Mel smiled. "Any request on both?"

"Grapefruit if I can have it. Surprise me with the cereal." The nurse's aide smiled at Mel and went out of the room to deliver Cait's order.

"Dr. Barkley, I need to grab a round of vitals." Cait smiled at her as she stretched a bit. She was still stiff and very sore. But the stretch of her long legs felt good.

After Mel finished, she put the data into the e-chart that re-charged on the end of the bed.

"So Mel, how am I?"

"Knowing you Dr. Barkley?" She smiled. "About to become a major pain in the ass of my nursing staff." She smiled bigger. "And just what we want; your breakfast should be in soon."

"Mel, my sons were in here last night and took over my TV. Can you find the remote and turn on some local news for me?"

Mel laughed. "I heard about the party in here last night. You have another one tonight, I expect an invite."

"Then get your butt back here Mel. It'll be bigger tonight," Cait smiled. "Mel, when did they pull the catheter tube?"

"A couple of hours ago; do you need to use the bathroom?"

"No; not right now. But that's means you're getting me up?"

"Dr. Barkley, they're going to chase you out of here tomorrow," she smiled. The nurse's aide brought in Cait's breakfast as Mel found the remote and got the TV going. She looked at Cait.

"Get out of here. I'm fine and you have other patients to take care of." She turned to change the channel. "Mel, I'm Cait right now, not Dr. Barkley."

Mel smiled. "You haven't changed." Mel returned to Cait's bedside to raise the back rest of her bed more, handed the remote to her and left.

Cait enjoyed her breakfast in the solitude of her room as she heard through the open door the sounds of a busy hospital ward waking up. _Damn, I miss this_.

After finishing her breakfast, eating every last morsel of the grapefruit, Raisin Bran cereal and granola bar, she pulled the blankets up over her tightly and snuggled in.

Cait woke to Aaron softly kissing her lips. She opened the one eye she could, to see him shaking his head. "Aaron?"

He smiled. "Love you Doc, but your eye is sporting all colors." He kissed her again. "How do you feel?"

"Ready to rumble." Aaron raised an eyebrow at her as Maggie rubbed her foot.

"Aaron, they've pulled the catheter for my kidneys out. And they're going to get me up and walking around. I'm sick of lying around."

Jarrod smiled. "Son, I think our girl is on the mend."

"And that scares the hell out of me dad. She'll try to do too much, too soon."

"No luvs, I won't. I want to heal. And get past all of this hip business, once for all." Aaron kissed her again, as Maggie rubbed her foot. "How were the boys this morning?"

Aaron smiled. "In good spirits; both of them. They enjoyed last night. It helped them both."

"Cait, Jack slept like a log. I checked on him twice during the night."

Jarrod nodded. "I heard grandma get up around three and go up the steps," he smiled with a wink.

"Thanks mom. Did my big boy sleep," she asked, nodding at Aaron.

Maggie smiled. "I checked on him too. He was in the same state as Jack."

Cait smiled at Aaron. "There is no place you can run and hide from us Barkley mothers."

Aaron smiled and kissed her again. "News flash Doc. I'm a profiler. Figured that out long time ago." Jarrod smiled.

"Where's Jake the snake?"

"He's on spring break," Jarrod said, rolling his eyes. "He's burrowed into Matt's bed."

"Dad, our son's dorm room," she asked looking at Aaron and then her dad.

Jarrod shook his head. "He has his mother and Pete has his mother. You could have eaten off the floor." Maggie, Jarrod and Aaron, on their way to hospital had stopped at the restaurant/bake shop and had coffee and some of Mama Stanlovky's wonderful cinnamon rolls. Aaron gave her a big hug for the flowers.

They chatted for hour about little things that Maggie and Jarrod missed about the boys being on the other coast.

Cait started to smile at one of Aaron's stories and then reached for the call button for the nurses. Aaron immediately tensed. "Cait?"

"Aaron, I have to go."

"Cait?"

"The grapefruit is working and I haven't done the big job in a while. I need to go. Now."

Mel flew into the room. "Dr. Barkley?"

Cait looked at her. "I need to go. Now." Mel moved to the left side of the bed and started to get her out. Aaron moved to join her. "Mel, this is my husband Aaron," she said as Mel removed the pillow protecting her surgical spot, pulling the blankets back. Maggie held her hand out and Mel handed the pillow to her. She started to get her legs swung off the bed. Cait winced a bit in pain, as Aaron joined them. "Aaron, this is Mel; long story, just not right now."

Mel looked at him. "Aaron, wrap your left arm around her left side and take her right hand," she said as she cautiously moved Cait to the side of the bed. "She needs support." Aaron did as he was told and helped move Cait to sit on the bed. Jarrod had moved to the bed adjustment control and lowered the bed so Cait's feet, now dangling over the side, were on the floor.

Mel smiled at them both. "Dr. Barkley, you've been down for over 24 hours. We're going to put you on your feet and then let you stand. I want you to take a second or two to let your body adjust before you start walking."

"I understand Mel, and when are you going to start calling me Cait?" Aaron eased her up onto her feet with Jarrod moving around the bed to help as well if needed.

Mel took a deep breath and looked at Cait, with a smile. "I knew that was coming, but thanks for the reminder?"

"Doc?"

"I need to get my equilibrium back Aaron." She looked at Mel. "I'm fine. But can we please just move. I don't want an orderly in here cleaning up my mess," she looked at Mel. "And all of the rest of you."

"Slow and easy with each step; if a mess happens, it won't be the first; trust me," she smiled at Cait. She noticed Cait holding Aaron's hand pretty tight. "We can stop any time you want."

Cait winced a bit taking another step. "I'm OK."

"Cait," Aaron warned.

"Aaron, I'm fine. It hurts, but that's to be expected. Let's just keep moving."

"Slow and easy Cait," Mel said. Cait smiled at her, taking another step. _She was damn good back then; she's even better now_. They slowly got Cait into the bathroom. Mel looked at Aaron. "I'll take it from here."

Aaron shook his head and started to open his mouth when Cait said, "Actually Mel….."

Mel cut her off. "I understand."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "My team calls them 'paybacks are a bitch'."

Mel laughed. "I've been married for fifteen years. Been there, put up with that." She looked at Cait. "You are my heroine Dr. Barkley. I'd give anything to get this revenge." She walked out and shut the door chuckling, looking at Maggie pointing a finger at Jarrod. She laughed out loud.

Aaron gently got her sat down on the toilet, moving her hospital gown. Less than a minute later, he just shook his head and looked at her. "Happy now?"

Cait smiled. "In more ways than one; Aaron, I'm sorry but I've been so uncomfortable since I woke up. That's why I asked for the grapefruit. I hoped this would happen."

He smiled. "You're forgiven. Need some help with the paperwork?"

Cait laughed and looked at him. "You really _do_ have a sense of humor Aaron Hotchner?" she teased.

He cupped her chin and leaned in for kiss. "Since I met, and subsequently married this really special lady, yeah, I've sorta found it again." They shared a kiss.

Cait reached across her body, to grab the needed supplies from the TP roll. An extremely right-handed person, unlike her ambidextrous husband, she took the TP and attempted to roll her right cheek up. She winced deeply and looked at Aaron. "That's a failure right now." She switched the TP to her other hand. "Cait, I love you," Aaron said, sending the gentle hint.

"I know," she smiled, "but I've got it."

Five minutes later, Mel looked as the door opened. "Everything OK," she asked as Aaron gently helped his wife out of the bathroom.

"Oh yeah, the score just got evened," Aaron said.

Maggie laughed, looking at Jarrod. "Chalk one up for us girls."

"Cait would you like to sit up for a bit? I can get you into a warm robe?" Mel asked.

Cait shook her head. "A bit later Mel, absolutely. Right now, I need a nap." They all smiled and worked together to get her tucked back into bed.

Once safely there and warm, Cait conked out.

###


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Emily, JJ and Reid noticed Chief Strauss enter through the side door and ascend the steps to the catwalk of the BAU as they continued to plow through the paperwork on their desks. She made her way to Dave's office and gently knocked on his open door. They saw him wave her in, which she did shutting the door.

"That doesn't look good," Reid observed.

"How many Ph.D.'s did it take to figure that out Dr. Genius?"

Jayje laughed at Emily's usual snark. Their inter-office emails pinged together of a new message. It was from Garcia. "Damn, we can't go out now," JJ moaned as she moved to read the email.

_Hey my fine furry friends. The Hotchner's and the fam need a meal tonight and goodness knows how many times Cait has been there for us. Let's have lunch together in the Round Table Room and figure something out._

JJ turned in her chair as Emily did the same and they faced up other. "Leave it to Garcia," they said together. Reid just smiled, nodding his head.

An hour later, they were all gathered. Emily and JJ were each eating a "build your own salad" they had got from the large first floor cafeteria the building had, as Morgan was diving into the Thursday special from the same venue: chicken tetrazzini. Reid was chewing on his favorite, pbj's he made at home, and Garcia was munching on the leftovers from one of her vegan concoctions she had made the night before.

"What do you think we should do Mama," Morgan asked, looking at Penelope, while wolfing down a forkful of the pasta goodness.

"My chocolate thunder, we have to do something; we owe." Dave and Chief Strauss entered the room.

"Yes we do Kitten," Dave smiled. "But with Erin's help, I've got it ordered from the food market near the hospital that has a large deli section. When I get the bill, we split it equally."

"Equally, Rossi? I know you too damn well," Morgan looked at him.

"OK, Derek, I'll give. I'll stop somewhere on the way to the hospital and buy the two gallons of milk we'll need. But other than that, yes equally," he smiled.

Strauss smiled. "Dave, I'm in on that as well please. But Jay has a Lacrosse game tonight. I can't join you." Dave pointed at her.

"But we have to work out some logistics," Dave looked at them. "We have a case that we don't need to go out on. They do, however, need our consult. But it might take us a while. So let's get the plans worked out and then get into the case."

Jayje looked at him. "Dave, what did you ordered?"

"Ham and Swiss plus turkey and cheddar sandwiches on a wheat buns; potato salad, as well as a couple of bags of chips with dip." JJ nodded her approval of the menu so far. "A veggie tray with dip and big ass pan of Rice Krispy bars." He looked at Garcia. "Plus four vegan sandwiches for the ding-a-lings." Emily smiled.

Garcia sat up in her chair. "Excuse me, Mr. Italian Stallion?"

"Penelope, I ordered them with love," he smiled at her, giving her the full Rossi charm smile. "I respect your no meat thing, but as you just pointed out, I'm Italian. No meat goes against my heritage." Morgan smiled at him, giving him a finger point as Strauss drew a slight smile on her face, and shook her head. _The dynamic of this team will always throw me. It's not a Bureau team that I'm used to. But I understand it much better now_, she thought.

"Kevin can leave a bit early to pick it up," Garcia offered. Other than Emily, they all lived in the south suburbs of the DC area, making the commute to Quantico more manageable.

JJ piped up. "Will can help with that. He's been working on a major case for ten days that they busted open last night. With my schedule, mom has been here helping us with Henry. But all he has to do today is finish his paperwork. He figured he would be done my two this afternoon and mom was going to head home."

Morgan looked at Rossi. "I think we've got the logistics worked out. Can we all finish our lunches before we look at this case?"

Dave smiled. "Let's iron out a few more details while you all finish," he winked. After they finalized their plans and confirmed them with Will and Kevin, the team dived in.

-00CM00-

_*back tracking in time a few hours*_

After Cait's foray to the bathroom, she conked out for a nap. Maggie and Jarrod shared the newspaper as Hotch checked in with Dave. "It's all good Aaron. We're fine; just take care of Cait."

Aaron smiled. "Thanks Dave.

Maggie and Jarrod, like they did every morning worked on the crossword puzzle together. Aaron, finally having the time to read a newspaper, lingered over the sports pages, occasionally giving them a word for an answer to the puzzle. He was in the uncomfortable chair; yet his tennis shoes were off and his long legs were propped up on the end of Cait's bed. The pillow was still in use. He was as comfortable as his wife.

They all looked up to see a volunteer bringing in three more floral deliveries for Cait. Aaron moved, in his socks, to read the cards. The first said _Chief Strauss and the agents of the BAU_. The second said _Sending all our love; Fran, Sarah and Desiree._ The third: _Thinking of you. The Church Coffee Klatch_. He smiled at the thoughtfulness of them all.

Maggie, who planted and tended a large flower garden at their home, admired the selection of the arrangements. Jarrod supported her having the wonderful hobby but flowers really weren't his cup of tea. He went back to the crossword.

"Six letters; named after; starts with an 'e"."

"Eponym," Cait said.

Jarrod looked at her with a smile. "Care to spell that for the old man?"

Cait smiled and rattled it off. Aaron moved to her bed and sat down next her, giving her a kiss. "Did the nap help?"

"Yes, it did. But I still feel like I'm about 20 hours behind in the sleep department." The nursing staff had housekeeping bring in more comfortable chairs, knowing Cait would have more visitors that night. Jarrod and Maggie rose from theirs, as Cait's stomach grumbled for food. "I think I need to catch up in that department as well."

Jarrod's cell went off in his pocket. "Hey Jake, what's up?" He listened for a few seconds. "What does everyone want for lunch?"

Aaron looked at Cait. "Chinese," she simply said. Jarrod put the phone on speaker and everyone tossed out what they wanted.

"Hey Jake, are you still at home or on the road," Aaron asked.

"Just getting ready to leave."

Cait jumped in. "Jake, I need a favor."

"Name it."

"Go in Aaron's and my bedroom. My sock drawer is the middle right of the dresser. There's a blue pair of wool socks with green stripes in them. Can you bring them please?"

"You got it sis."

"Jake, listen to me," Aaron said. "There's a great Chinese place on the way up here. Take the Moreland Road exit and a right at the top of the ramp. Go about one block and you'll see a strip mall. The place is called Ying and Yang. You can't miss it. The food is great and they do take-out."

"Roger bro. I'm on it. Over and out." He hung up.

Aaron shook his head. "Why does everyone that is not an LEO want to talk like to one to an LEO?"

"They think your badge is sexy," Cait said with her sly smile.

Maggie smiled broadly. "Someone is getting better."

Aaron pointed out the new floral arrangements and who they were from to Cait, as they made small talk. Mel walked in, took a round of vitals and recorded the readings in Cait's e-chart. "Any requests on lunch?"

"Chinese, which Jake is bringing," she smiled.

"When is he going to be here?"

Cait shrugged. "Probably a half hour or so from now."

Mel smiled. "Good; you're going for another walk. Dr. Mendez, per Dr. Mickland's recommendation, wants you to walk the plank."

As Maggie looked at Aaron with a puzzled look, Cait smiled. "It's a hospital joke. When doctors order a patient to get up and get walking, it's always been called 'walking the plank'. How far do I have to go?"

Mel smiling at Cait remembering the phrase said, "End of the hallway and back. This afternoon, we'll have you do the square. I need to grab you a robe and some slippers and then we'll get you up."

"Please; my run to the bathroom earlier was a little chilly," Cait laughed, referring to the hospital gown she was wearing.

"I didn't look," Jarrod said with a smile.

"I did," Aaron said. Cait rolled her one good eye at her mother and Mel. They both laughed.

"And how was my cute little tush my husband?"

"Cute as ever; but the upper part of one cheek was sporting a pretty nasty bruise," he said truthfully, and without blushing. _I'm getting him there_ Cait thought as she smiled at him.

Mel looked at the two of them. "This is where I leave this convo; back in a few." She went out the door to quiet laughter. The rest talked about the weather and the news.

Another volunteer brought in another beautiful floral arrangement. Cait shook her head as she set it down on the window sill in the room. Aaron looked at the card and smiled. He handed it to Cait. "Aaron, I told all of you; I have no contacts in. I can't read that."

Aaron smiled proudly. He read the card to Cait. "_Get better soon Auntie Cait. I love you. Wyatt. PS Dad and mom too._"

Maggie smiled. "How are Sean and Leslie adjusting to parenthood with Wyatt around?"

Cait and Aaron both laughed. "Just like all the rest of us first time parents," Aaron said. Jarrod added a smile and a nod.

Mel came back in and walked to the left side of Cait's bed. She helped Cait swing her legs to the side, while lowering the bed. When Cait's feet were on the floor, she grabbed the slippers she had on top of the robe, sitting on Cait's tray table. She put them on the floor and reached to put them on. "Mel, I can do that," Cait said, as she slipped them on.

"Cait, do you want me to help you or Aaron?"

"Do you mind if Aaron does it?"

"Not at all; but hospital policy says I walk with you two."

Cait looked at Mel. "I sat on one of the steering committees for three months writing that policy back in the day. Thank God I was going into my final trimester when I was pregnant with Mike. It gave me an excuse every hour to go to the bathroom and get the hell out of there for ten minutes every hour. Otherwise, I'd still be in the Looney bin."

Mel shook her head as she got Cait standing. "I did my three month _volunteer_ rotation on that committee last year."

Aaron looked at the two of them standing next to Cait to help her. "I take it it wasn't really volunteer?"

Mel, slipping on Cait's robe, as Aaron supported her, shook her head. "You got volunteered by your department head. It was not optional," she said, as she took Cait's left arm to support her while Aaron helped her get into the right side of the robe. Mel got it comfortably snug around her and looked at Cait. "You OK?"

Cait smiled. "Actually, I'm could use this. I'm so stiff." Mel smiled as Aaron held Cait's right hand in his right hand, while wrapping his left arm around her waist at her left hip.

They started out around the bed. "Take it slow and easy Cait. This isn't a race."

Cait smiled. "Tell that to my long legged husband." Yet each step Cait took on her right leg was gingerly and she squeezed Aaron's hand a little tighter with each one.

Mel smiled at him, anticipating his question. "That's to be expected. Cait's surgery on her muscle has the sciatic nerve running through it. While the surgery was nowhere near the nerve, it felt the trauma. That nerve is huge and doesn't like to be bothered." They slowly moved out of the door into the hallway, with Maggie and Jarrod moving to stand in the doorway, watching her progress.

###

**A/N: The Looney bin is a totally Yank term from long ago for a mental health institution. My deepest apologies if I offended anyone.**

**Wyatt is for a certain special little guy that is in my heart and prayers as I write this.**

**PS: As I post this, Wyatt finally got to go home today!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When Cait and Aaron, with Mel keeping a watchful eye, were just about to enter Cait's room, Jake came off the elevator carrying the takeout bags from Ying and Yang's. He smiled brightly to see his sister up and walking. "I'd say that's progress," he smiled at Aaron.

"She's on the mend Jake," he smiled.

"God help us all," Jake intoned. Cait glared at him. He gave his sister his megawatt smile that could match Morgan's and winked at her.

"You're forgiven," she laughed as she and Aaron entered the room. Aaron and Mel got her to the left side of the bed. "Can I keep the robe on and just lay on top of the bed," Cait asked Mel.

"Sure," she said, helping her get back in and getting her comfortable with the pillow behind her hip. She took the slippers off and pulled the blankets up just enough to cover her legs to her knees. "You OK?"

Cait smiled. "It's perfect." Mel rubbed her arm with a smile and left. Jake set the bounty from Ying and Yang's on the tray table. He pulled Cait's requested wool socks out of this back pocket of his jeans and laid them on the bed. "Thanks little brother," Cait said. It was Jake's turn to glare at her. Aaron laughed as Maggie and Jarrod just shook their heads at the dynamic of the relationship between their oldest and youngest children. Mel returned to drop off cold bottled water for them and they enjoyed their lunch.

As they ate, Jake looked at Cait. "Sis, how much time are you going to miss from teaching?"

"Jake, I'm hoping just these three days," she said taking a bite of Moo Goo Gai Pan with her chopsticks. She and Aaron were sharing that with Lo Mein. Maggie had grabbed some of Father Jimmy's plates so they could have a mini buffet. He looked at her. "After Friday classes, spring break starts for the students. They don't have to be back until the Tuesday after Easter. I'm hoping I can be back then as well."

Aaron looked at her. "Let's not push this OK?"

"Aaron, I promise you I won't. But I'll have a week that I normally have off anyway to heal. I'll take advantage of it; but my senior class that you all lectured in is heading into the final stretch. If I only miss three days, I can make that up. More than that, I'll have to push. I don't want to push unless absolutely necessary." Aaron looked intently at her. "But I'll be good girl," she smiled at him.

"Since when," Jake teased. Cait stuck her tongue out at him.

"Will you two please grow up," Maggie said, rolling her eyes.

They both looked at her and said together, "Nope."

Jarrod gently laughed at his wife. "Maggie, my luvs, just give it up with these two. Because, my bride, you have to think: they do it partly to get under your skin." Jake and Cait both shook their heads at her, smiling. Aaron laughed as Maggie shook her own head to the negative and grabbed another bite of her chicken chow mein with her chopsticks. The rest of their lunch went much the same with teasing, laughing and smiles.

As they finished, Aaron looked at Cait. She was fading fast with a warm meal in her system.

Aaron pulled the sheet up and looked at her. "Warm enough?"

Cait yawned her answer with a smile and closed her good eye.

-00CM-

Dave, working with the team in developing the profile on the case they needed to consult on, felt his cell vibrate in his suit jacket pocket. Strauss, sitting in, looked at him. Dave pulled his cell out and looked at the caller ID. "I have to take this," he said to Erin, leaving the room.

"Hey Lisa, what's up?"

"How's Cait?" Dave filled her in on all the details. He had been getting a few texts from Hotch all morning.

"Dave, what about dinner tonight?"

Dave smiled. "It's already covered by the team." He told her the details of the team's grand plan. "You and Jamaal just show up. There'll be plenty to go around and I know Cait wants to see the two of you."

"And the boys?"

"I'm sure Aaron will take care of that."

"See you later Dave," she said. Dave could hear her smiling as he re-entered the room.

-00CM-

Cait took an hour and half nap. When she woke, she was as bright and vibrant as ever. Mel walked in, having been given a heads up to the BAU team's big plan for the night. "Time to walk the square Dr. Barkley," she smiled.

Cait looked at her. "Not before I hit the little room," she pointed.

"The square," Jake asked.

Cait smiled at him as Mel and Aaron got her swung over the side of the bed. "This hospital is built like a square. The hallway you saw me walking earlier?" Jake nodded. "That goes," she said, gesturing with her finger, "all around the floor, with the rooms to the outside, and the inside portion for hospital services."

Jake looked at Aaron. "You got her bro?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "I got her." Mel started to reach for the slippers that Cait had used earlier.

"Mel, please, I've got something better," Cait smiled. Her right side still stiff and sore, she pointed at the socks Jake had brought. "My woolies," Cait smiled.

Mel looked at her. "And we had the discussion about hospital standards earlier."

Cait smiled. "Look at the soles of them." Mel flipped them over to see rubber safety patches on the soles. "I found them at Kohl's. We all live in wool socks in the winter around the house." Mel looked at her. "We're a sock family; what can I say. But I worried about the boys, especially Jack, slipping in them on the floors. They were my golden answer."

Aaron smiled. "We all have two pair." Mel dropped the slippers and slid on one of Cait's socks on as Maggie did the second.

As Mel and Aaron got her up, Jake looked at them. "Is this a romantic walk you two?"

Mel laughed. "I'm their chaperone, by those hospital standards."

"Sweet; then I can tag along so mom and dad can take their afternoon snooze," he winked at Cait.

"Good idea," she smiled. After Cait used the bathroom, the four of them set out as Maggie and Jarrod settled into their comfy chairs.

The four of them had a slow, easy walk, with the banter between the four of them filled with teasing and laughter. When they approached the doorway of Cait's room a half hour later, Jake went in first and then looked back at the other three. "Nailed it," he smiled. Cait smiled as well, walking in to see their parents dozing.

Mel and Aaron got Cait back into bed. Jake gently pulled her socks off, looking at her. "You gonna do the same?"

She yawned her answer. Mel got her settled and Aaron got her covered like before. Cait conked out.

Aaron looked at Jake. "Do you mind holding down the fort?"

"Aaron?"

"Jake," he said, looking at his watch, "I'd like to head home; get a run in and maybe a little bit of a work out. After I shower, I'll pick up Jack from school, get Mike and then come back."

Jake smiled. "I did the same thing this morning bro; go for it." He rubbed Aaron's bicep. "I got the fort Aaron."

"Thanks Jake," he smiled. Aaron grabbed his coat and headed out. Jake grabbed the TV remote, slipped off his tennis shoes, pulled up a chair and stretched out next to Cait's bed, putting his long legs up on the foot of the bed.

Aaron used his unusual afternoon run to clear his head. And he put in a good run. Yet, coming up the road approaching Jamaal and Lisa's home, he noticed three deer grazing in the valley and slowed down a bit to take in the sight. _Guess that's why they call it Deer Valley Road_ he smiled. He sped up to finish and burned up the driveway, pushing himself. When he got to the top by the garage doors, he stretched out his legs and let his lungs catch up as well. He went around the garage and used his key he carried in his pocket to let himself into the backdoor of the garage of the secure home.

Entering, he shut it, locking it again. He put his secret key in its hiding place that no unsub would find. He walked to the beer fridge, and reached in to find the house key he had hid under one of the beer bottles. He opened the door, shut off the alarm, shut it and locked it and reset the alarm. _George Foyet taught me hyper-vigilance and I don't give a damn what a Bureau shrink thinks about that. I protect my family. That also means protecting me._

He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and poured himself a glass of cold water from the container that Cait always had in the fridge. Looking at it, he filled it again from the faucet and then put it back in. _I take for granted so much what Cait does for this family_. The thought shook him.

Beans walked into the kitchen, lowering her head to meet her front paws as she stretched out from the nap that Aaron interrupted. "Sorry girl." Beans slightly barked at him, pushed forward on her front legs to stretch out her back legs, walked to him and pushed up against his legs as he deeply rubbed her back. "I know you miss her too, my friend."

He rubbed at bit more and looked at her. "Come on Beans." She happily followed him downstairs into the workout room. Aaron would do a couple of reps on one of the weight machines and then send one of her tennis balls flying into the hallway for her to chase. When she returned with the ball that she set at his feet, he would repeat the procedure.

They enjoyed the time together until Aaron looked at his watch. "Shit Beans, I gotta move." He ran up the steps and into him and Cait's bathroom. Beans followed him up. As Aaron quickly jumped in the shower, Beans settled in on the carpeting of their bedroom floor just outside the bathroom.

As Aaron dried off from his quick shower, Beans nugged up against his legs again. He rubbed her behind her ears. "I know you miss her Beans; she'll be home tomorrow." Beans barked her acceptance. Aaron shook his head at how much she understood, as he threw his clothes on.

He tore out of the bedroom. "Come on Beans; you can ride along with me to get Jack." Beans barked loudly at that, wagging her tail at the door to the garage as Aaron grabbed his car keys. He stopped before leaving the door, sending a text to Mike. _Meet you at home. I'm getting Jack. B with me. D_

Mike, in study hall the last hour of classes, and diligently working on his assignments so he could spend his time with his mother, pulled out his cell and smiled at the message.

###

**A/N: Megawatt is a measure of electricity in the US. That means they both have smiles that shine brightly. Kohl's is a regional department store around where I live that has quickly become the only place I buy clothes. And wool socks exactly like that. :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

As Aaron drove to Jack's school, he felt his cell buzz in his jacket pocket. He smiled. _That's from Mike and I know what it will say_. When he finally approached a yellow light, about to turn red, going through the streets of Annandale, he pulled his cell out as he slowly braked his SUV to a stop.

_See you there D_. Aaron smiled.

Aaron pulled into the parking lot of the school as the kids that didn't ride busses, were leaving. He knew Jack would wait. He or Cait would always drop him off at school and Cait would always pick him up at the end of his school day. Jack had a few times lobbied the two of them to let him ride the school bus that ran through the neighborhood. But in the end, they always nixed it. They liked the control of being the ones to get him to and from school. _Sandy Hook has still shaken us_ Aaron thought. However, with traffic or something at the university, Cait could run a few minutes behind. Jack was now old enough to understand that.

As Aaron got out of his SUV, he noticed Jack, standing patiently on the sidewalk, waiting and waving at him. Aaron waved back, let another parent's car pass with a wave to them and then reached Jack.

"Hey buddy, how was school?"

He smiled. "It was great dad!"

Aaron rubbed his shoulder. "You can tell me all about it on the ride home. We've got to stop there to pick up Mike and then we'll go see mom."

They crossed the busy traffic area together, hand in hand. Jack squeezed Aaron's a little tighter. "Dad, do you mind if I just tell you and mom at the same time."

Aaron smiled. "That works buddy." He looked to heavens. _He's growing up so fast Haley_. "Hey buddy, I gotta surprise for you in the backseat," he said rubbing Jack's shoulder.

"It can't be mom," he reasoned.

Aaron smiled, opening the door. Beans barked loudly at getting to greet one of her buds.

"Beans!" Jack happily shouted, climbing into the seat. Aaron reached in to help him buckle up. "Dad, I can do it myself." He watched Jack get his seatbelt buckled and then gave Beans the love and attention she deserved. _See Haley _he smiled, getting into the driver's side.

He made his way back to house and pulled his SUV into the garage. Jack and Beans got out. "Jack, where is your school bag?"

"Still in your car Dad; why drag it out and then put it back in when we go to see mom?" Aaron rolled his eyes to heaven again. _I got it; that's you saying 'I told you so' back_. He smiled at how the blended family worked. _Cait would support my convo with you Haley. Thank you for supporting us_. Mike stuck his head out the garage door as Jack let Beans out the back garage door.

"Dad, we ready to go?"

"Mike, can you please feed Beans and get some her some fresh water?"

Mike smiled at him, seeing that Jack was letting her out. "Way out in front of ya dad." _See what I mean Haley_, he smiled to himself.

Less than ten minutes later, Jack was buckled into the backseat, with Mike buckled into the passenger side seat next to his dad as they made their way to the hospital. The three of them happily chatted about things in general as they made the drive.

Cait woke to see Jake watching a soccer game on the TV. Maggie and Jarrod were beginning to stir as well. The siblings looked at their parents and smiled. Jake pointed out the huge plant that had arrived while Cait slept. It was from their brothers and their families.

When Aaron and the boys walked into the hospital, Jack spotted a restroom. "Dad, I have to go."

Mike smiled. "Right behind ya little brother." They both handed their book bags to Aaron. The boys went in and re-appeared a few minutes later. They made their way to the elevator, with Jack proudly pressing the fourth floor button. As the elevator door opened on the floor, Jack rushed off.

"Jack, watch out for people," Aaron warned as quietly as he could. He stopped in Cait's doorway to see if a nurse was coming out and then sped in and around the bed, sharing a high five with Jarrod as he blew by.

Jake intercepted him and lifted him to his chest. "Where do you think you're going," he asked with a smile.

"To hug mom," he said, looking his uncle in the eye.

Jake smiled. "Pay up first." Jack threw a big hug around his neck. "That's better." He pulled off Jack's left tennis shoe as Maggie grabbed the right one and got a quick kiss from Jack. Mike gave Jarrod a hug as Jake held Jack so he could give Cait a kiss and then gently laid him next to Cait in the bed.

He nestled up next to her, wrapped in her arm. "Miss you mom."

She kissed his forehead. "I missed you too. How was school?"

Jack smiled his big, infectious smile. "Kenyon got in big trouble today with Mrs. Bjurquist. He said a bad word in class. Mrs. Bjurquist sent him to the office." Cait and Aaron knew that Jack and Kenyon's friendship had faded quite a bit. Kenyon was getting more aggressive which Jack didn't like, so he started to gravitate to a different circle of friends, whom he enjoyed as well. When Kenyon started bullying another boy in the class who was smaller, Jack broke all ties with him and his group of followers.

Mike had hugged Maggie and shared a fist bump with his uncle. But he waited to talk to his mom because he knew his parents needed to talk to Jack first.

"Jack," Aaron said, "I know you and Kenyon aren't buds anymore. And you know mom and I thought you made a smart decision." Jack smiled. "But buddy, that doesn't mean that you can be happy about Kenyon getting in trouble. The three of us talked about Kenyon."

Cait had quickly figured out what was going on with Kenyon which she had shared with Aaron. His behavior at school was a reflection of his home life, which they both tried to explain to Jack in terms he could understand. "I know dad; he doesn't have a happy home like we do."

"That's right Jack, so you should feel a little bad for Kenyon," Cait added.

"I'm sorry mom and dad, I know I should. But sometimes Kenyon just bothers me with what he does in class."

"We know that Jack and sometimes it makes class not as fun," Cait said. Jack shook his head. "You've just got to be more understanding; that's all dad and I are asking you to do."

"OK mom," he smiled.

Mike moved to the other side of the bed, and being as tall as he was getting to be, he comfortably reached over Cait's sore side and plant a kiss on her right cheek. "Hi mom," she smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Sore but much better," she smiled.

Mike smiled back. "Good to hear; but that eye still looks pretty ugly." Jack shook his head to second the opinion.

Cait laughed a bit. "I don't doubt that. But the headache is gone, so I'll take my new make-up colors for now."

Jack laughed. "That's a good one mom," he smiled. They all joined in the laughter. Cait got Jack sitting up and she and Aaron helped Jack with his homework while Jake helped Mike with the last little bit of his Calculus he had to finish.

As Jack worked on a math assignment with Cait, Aaron looked at Mike who put his text and notebook in his book bag. "That all you have to do Mike?"

"I've got a paper to work on a bit when we get home tonight for my AP History class, but it's not due until a week from Friday and I should finish it before this weekend starts. And it's on my laptop, and I didn't want to drag that here." Aaron smiled his pride. Mike had scored in the top ten percent in the country on his recent SAT and ACT exams for entrance to college.

After Jack finished his homework, with grandpa helping him with his spelling, they all just sat around and shared the time together. Aaron's phone rang about 4:30 and with Matt on speaker phone, they had a relaxing late afternoon. Dave walked in as Matt was saying his good-bye for the evening. He and Pete had to get up the next morning at five for the trip to South Carolina for two baseball games over the weekend. "Good luck Matt. Tell Pete for me as well," Dave got in.

"Thanks Uncle Dave. I'll tell him. But I've gotta run. Love you all. I'm glad you'll be home tomorrow mom. I call all of you sometime tomorrow night."

"Play well and like a champion Matt," Aaron said. "Talk to you then. Love you."

"Bye Matt; love you," Cait said. The call ended.

Dave looked at Cait and gave her a kiss. "I know not to mess with you, but that look really isn't you," he teased.

"Don't you like mom's new make-up job Uncle Dave," Jack asked with a giggle. The rest laughed as Dave looked at them confused. Cait filled him in on the joke. Lisa and Jamaal walked in and they caught up with Cait and the rest.

As they were sitting and standing around chatting, they heard some commotion out in the hall. Aaron was helping Cait while she used the bathroom. Dave smiled broadly. "I think the circus has arrived."

###

**A/N: A/P is Advanced Placement. It is a class that qualifies for credit in colleges as a freshman level class.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This chapter is for my Dutch Delight that I know has been not so patiently waiting for all of the team. Yet, my luvs do a character count and now know why I'm still dizzy from writing this. Just for you. ;)**

**Happy weekend everyone! Thank you again for all of the reviews, favorites, and following alerts!**

Chapter 19

As the commotion got closer to the door, they heard a voice softly yet a bit gruffly say, "I've got it Baby Girl, give it up already." Derek Morgan walked in carrying a big cooler. He set it down along a wall. The rest came in with all the food. Lisa helped them set it up on the two tray tables as best they could, along with the counter in the room. Thankfully, Cait had a large corner room so everyone fit in comfortably. Derek looked at Dave. "Something happen to Cait?" as the rest of the team noticed she wasn't in her bed.

"Relax Derek," Dave said softly. "She's using the bathroom. Hotch is helping her."

Emily looked at him. "They've got her up and walking around?" Before Dave could answer, Hotch opened the door and then went to get Cait leaning against the bathroom counter to help her walk out.

Dave had warned all of them about how she looked, especially JJ so she could prepare Henry. Yet the shock of seeing the so totally put together woman in a hospital robe, with a horrible black and blue eye and Hotch helping her walk took them all aback. JJ was holding Henry. "Is that really Cait," he whispered in her ear. JJ just shook her head and kissed him.

Cait stopped and looked at all of them. "I'm not dead you know." They all laughed and the tension was broke. Her proclamation was totally Cait. Hotch gently guided her back to her bed. He let her have her time with each of them.

She got to Kevin first. "Hi Cait, good to see up and around," he smiled.

"Thanks Kevin; it feels good."

Penelope looked at her. Cait raised an eyebrow. "You of all people don't like the look I'm rockin'?" Mike snickered.

Dave looked at Jack. "Hit it kid," he said pointing.

"Penny, you don't like mom's new make-up job?" That got them all rolling and they totally relaxed. Cait pulled Penelope into a light hug with her left arm. JJ reached for the same, giving her a kiss.

Cait looked at Henry. "Do I get a kiss from you handsome man?"

JJ pointed to Cait's left cheek. Henry put a sweet, soft kiss to the spot.

"Then daddy gets to do it too," Will drawled and followed his son. Cait smiled at him, rubbing his side.

"How are you really feeling Cait," Reid asked rubbing her arm.

"I'm sore Spencer but that's to be expected."

"Post-operative soreness can sometimes last as long as….." He quit as he got a chorus of "Reid!" Maggie, Jarrod and Jake just laughed and shook their heads.

Emily reached her next. The bond the two had developed with Cait helping her get past the Doyle situation was unbreakable. "You sure you're OK?" she said as she reached her for a gentle hug.

"Well, I don't think I'm trying out for the Olympics tomorrow." Emily noticed the "Cait spark" in her left eye as she pulled out of the hug. "But I feel pretty good considering. The headache is gone. I can live with the rest." Emily smiled and Hotch got Cait to Morgan.

"We were really worried about you Mother Goose," he sincerely said.

Cait put her hand on his cheek. "Thank you for that and the even up I just got for every time all of you go out," she smiled. Derek flashed his big smile and gave her a kiss as well.

"You got her Hotch?" he asked as Aaron got her moved around to the bed.

"Yeah, we're getting pretty good at this." Maggie moved to help him.

Jake looked at Morgan. "I could just throw her in bed, but they won't let me." The all laughed and the "party" was on. One of the duty nurses at the station quietly shut the door.

Morgan noticed and moved to the cooler. Will joined him, knowing Morgan too well. Morgan opened the cooler and Will looked in. On top of the ice were some bottles of Bug Juice for the boys and the potato salad. "That's it," Will asked sadly.

"I didn't know if I could get it past security or the nurses," Morgan smiled. "I planted the evidence under the ice.

Morgan reached the said evidence and pulled out a can of beer. "That's more like it," Will said, looking at Cait. "Anything wrong with your stomach?" he drawled.

Cait smiled and shook her head. "Not at all." Morgan handed a second one to Will for Hotch. Jamaal moved to help Morgan, grabbing three for the Barkley's. Mike walked over and helped as well.

Morgan looked at him. "About time Mr. Bartender; just remember what paybacks are and I owe you."

Mike looked at him. "I didn't put a gun to your head. I just poured when you asked. You blame yourself." Jayje high-fived Mike.

"I did kid; for two days." They all roared, remembering the party they had at the Hotchner's seven weeks ago. A needed one that Cait had told her parents about. She had tweeted the same to Jake.

Just then the door slowly poked open. Father Jimmy stuck his head in. "Sorta figured the team would be here Davey. Mind if I join you?" Mike, helping Morgan, waved him in and to shut the door. When he did, Mike handed Father Jimmy a beer.

"I'll let Uncle Dave make the introductions." Which Dave did, introducing his best friend to the team. Emily and Reid remembered him from the meeting they had with a group of priests on a case a couple years back. Father Jimmy warmly greeted them all, thanking them for the job they did. He made his way to Cait's bed, rubbing Jarrod's arm and giving Maggie a kiss.

JJ looked at Rossi. "Jimmy teaches a theology class each semester at Georgetown on Wednesday's. After I got shot, he and Cait sorta hooked up. They have lunch together every Wednesday and Jimmy has got more than his fair share of Cait's home cooking," he explained with a smile.

Father Jimmy looked at Cait. "My worthy adversary of debate has returned," he smiled. They shared a kiss on the cheek. "You feeling better?"

Cait smiled. "A lot better Father Jimmy; and good call crashing the party."

"It's one of finer virtues; even after I took my vows. Don't ask Davey." Cait laughed. Dave still standing with JJ, rolled his eyes at the rest. The group chatted and laughed amongst themselves as they enjoyed their beers.

Penelope looked at her watch and then Hotch. "Bossman, what time do you have to get Jack home?"

Hotch smiled at her thoughtfulness, but also knew she understood it with Henry. "He's in the shower by seven." Penelope became the whirling dervish that she only could be. Lisa got her settled a bit and they got the covers off everything.

Mike went to the closet and got out Father Jimmy's bag of plates, eating utensils and cups from the night before. Penelope looked at him. "We sorta forgot that."

Mike kissed her cheek. "It's alright Princess P; that's why Father Jimmy gets to crash the party." After Derek had pulled out the beers, he had stuck in the cooler Dave's two promised gallons of milk to get them cold again.

Before Aaron could open his mouth, Derek spoke up. "We know Hotch; and support it. Jack and Hen-ree, front and center." The boys came up, each polishing off one of their bottles of Bug Juice. Jake took them and put them in the garbage bag that Mike had started. Derek sat each of them on the right side of Cait's bed. He pulled out a quarter, and looked at Henry. "Do you know what a coin flip is Henry?"

"D, I watch football with daddy," he confidently responded. The rest laughed.

"That's my son," Will drawled. JJ put her arm around his waist.

"Then call it in the air my little man." Derek flipped the quarter and Henry shouted "heads". Derek allowed Sir Isaac Newton's theory let the coin fall into the palm of his hand and he flipped it onto the backside of his other hand. Keeping it covered, he extended it to Jarrod.

"You get to announce the call grandpa," he smiled with a wink.

Jarrod looked at the coin. "You're up to bat first Jack," Jarrod said.

Jack looked at Henry. "It's OK Jack. It's your mom." Jack put his around his best bud and led them all in the Protestant table prayer.

As soon as he finished, Henry gave the Catholic one. He noticed Father Jimmy crossing himself at the end. "You really a priest? Cause ya don't look like one."

"Henry," JJ scolded.

"It's OK Henry. Father Jimmy is a hippie," Jack said. They all roared as Father Jimmy wagged a finger at Dave.

"Hey Jimmy, I told my boy the truth. You can't hit me with penitence over that."

Father Jimmy shook his head. "No Davey, I can't," he said with a smile. "Especially because it _is_ the truth."

Cait shook her head at him and looked at Jake. "Oh goody; we have another one in the family."

Jake looked at her. "I think I need another beer."

"I've got seven left from the case," Morgan smiled, handing one to Jake. They quickly got the rest distributed around the room.

"Share a sip with me," she said as Maggie and JJ helped the boys get their plates filled. Jarrod set them on the bed with Cait. They dived into the sandwiches, chips and raw carrots with ranch dressing to dip the veggies in. Jake grabbed a cup and poured some of his beer in for Cait. Aaron shared as well.

Emily bored a stare into the elder Barkley's. "I thought I was the rebel around here."

"Emily," Jarrod smiled. "I was a freshman at Harvard in 1964, living across the country from my family. I'll give you three guesses how my first semester went and the first two don't count."

"And I was the bored society Deb from the upper echelon of Chicago, doing my own escape the same year." Maggie blushed. "Actually, that's how we first met."

"Emily, bottom line; guess our shared hobby," Jarrod winked.

"Ohhh, mine as well. I loved Mary Jane back in my day was well." They both pointed at her.

Jack looked at Cait. "Don't ask." Jack shrugged and continued on his meal. The rest just laughed at the well-known California attorneys sharing their freshman year's memories.

Dave looked at Jarrod. "What changed."

"Dave, what the hell do you think?" Cait shot him a glance. "My mother, Victoria Barkley saw my first semester grades. You don't want to see the scars on my behind," he said with a smile, nodding at Cait.

Dave shook his head with a large smile. "I just wanted you to admit that." He wagged his finger, like only David Rossi could, around the rest of the room. "One more question: who does your daughter remind you of?"

Jarrod smiled. "Her namesake." The team all gave each other questioning looks as well as the elder Barkley's.

Emily looked at Maggie. "Caitlyn Victoria Barkley Hotchner," she smiled.

Jack looked at Cait. "I sorta like that last part."

Cait beamed. "So do I." Aaron handed her a plate of food, giving her a kiss. She dived in, now fully on her back. Aaron got the back of the bed raised more so she could eat comfortably. As she did, she looked around the room. _What goes around, comes around_ she heard in her head.

Cait smiled. _Thanks Haley for being our angel_. The laughter that filled the room was genuine and the love for each other was sincere.

Jack and Henry, still sitting on the bed with her, alternatively munched on the Rice Krispy bars Dave had ordered and a Monster cookie that Lisa had made. They were both growing up. They had their glasses of milk in between their legs. Lisa could do that, running a thriving website design business out of their home. Her artistic mind, with her marketing savvy skills had her well know up and down the East Coast.

They all enjoyed the camaraderie, with all of them moving around the room to enjoy each other's company and visiting with Cait. Mike and Morgan did clean up, with Mike chasing Morgan to help him get the bag in the garbage shoot. "I don't want to get busted for underage drinking." Morgan smiled and helped him.

However, being the team that they were, they noticed Hotch looking at his watch. They all did the same. He needed to head home with his sons.

He also noticed his team's actions. "Yes, I need to head out with the boys. That doesn't mean you have to," he smiled.

Mike looked at him. "Do you mind if I come home with grandma and grandpa?"

Aaron smiled, rubbing his neck. "Not at all Mike." He looked at Jack. "Come on buddy, we need to mount up and get you ready for school tomorrow."

JJ walked to Henry, rubbing his shoulder. "You have to do the same buddy. Give Cait a kiss." Jake grabbed Jack off the bed so Henry could crawl up and give her a kiss.

"Luvs ya Cait; get better soon."

She pulled him into a hug. "I love you Henry. Thank you; I will. You have a wonderful day at school tomorrow." Henry kissed her cheek again and Will pulled him off the bed. Jake set Jack back down. He nestled up to Cait, who wrapped him against her body with her left arm.

"You really gonna be home tomorrow mom, when I get home from school?"

She kissed his forehead. "That's what the doctors are saying now. They'll make the final decision tomorrow morning. But the way I feel right now, I hope they'll OK it." He curled up into her arms for a hug of his own. Cait held it for a while then kissed him again.

"Get going you. You need a shower and bed with dad reading to you."

"I like you reading to me too mom," Jack smiled.

"I love it too Jack. But with dad and the team on the road so often, take advantage of this time. I'll catch up with you soon," she smiled. Jack kissed her again, and Jake lifted him off the bed.

Jack hugged Maggie and Jarrod as JJ and Will got Henry's jacket on and him ready to head out the door. Will pulled him into his arms as JJ walked to Cait's bed and squeezed her hand. "You get well; this team needs you." She kissed Cait's cheek.

"Love you too," she smiled. "Take care of your husband and your son Jayje, like you always do." JJ squeezed her hand again. It was now obvious that Emily wasn't the only one that talked at length with Cait.

Henry, in his coat looked across the room. "Bye Cait," he waved.

Cait smiled. "See you soon Henry. Have a great day at school tomorrow," she waved as he waved back going out the door. The LaMontagne's made their way to the elevators.

Father Jimmy smiled at the whole exchange but kept quiet as Aaron got Jack ready to go. Both of them gave her another kiss; Aaron's one of a husband missing his wife. They started to move out.

Jarrod smiled at them. "We'll be home in a bit." Aaron nodded and headed out with Jack at his side. The team shared their good nights with the duo.

Emily squeezed Cait's foot. "How is Jack really handling all of this?"

"Yesterday was tough; really tough for him. All he wanted to do was nest with me. We could hardly get him to do his homework. Today, he was Jack." The rest all smiled at the report.

"It has to be so tough on him not having you around home," Penelope said.

Cait smiled. "It is; but the up side is he's getting to spend some quality time with his dad. They both need that. That's why I'm really not stressing over what happened. Jack nearly bubbled out his ears that Aaron brought Beans with him today to pick him up at school. They need that time. And the docs all say they found the problem that has been bugging me for years and Jack gets some time with his dad that he needs. That's a win-win in my world. I'll take the pain."

Derek smiled. "You rock Mother Goose." Emily, sitting on the right side of her bed, rubbed her leg, adding her approval. Maggie and Jarrod marveled at the rock Cait was with Aaron's team.

Yet, with her belly full, her hallway workouts and being warm, Cait yawned. "Sorry," she blushed.

"Cait, don't apologize. That's your body talking to you. You of all people should recognize that."

Cait smiled. "I do Spencer."

"Yup you do," Dave smiled. He gave her kiss and took her hand. "See ya tomorrow at home?"

"I can only hope Dave, but I'd put money on it," she smiled.

"I know better than to bet against you," he smiled.

Morgan smiled. "Cait, what happened the last time Rossi bet against you?"

"Aawwwww," Rossi warned in his Italian voice, like the night they all had congregated for his cooking lesson.

Cait winked at Morgan. "He lost his shirt."

"That's my Mother Goose." He leaned in and gave her a kiss. "Luvs ya mama."

Cait rubbed his chin, stifling another yawn. "Luvs ya too." Emily kissed her as well, along with Penelope. Kevin and Reid added their heartfelt good-byes, Reid squeezing her foot as well. They headed out, taking all the food stuff with them. Cait looked at them.

Emily smiled. "The leftovers will be in the BAU break room tomorrow for the rest of the team."

"Thanks Em." They all disappeared

Lisa looked at Maggie. "I've got everything ready to make BBQ's tonight for all of you for tomorrow. I'll throw it in the crock pot and start it tomorrow morning before I head out to some meetings." She smiled at Maggie. "You handle the rest."

Maggie smiled. "Thank you Lisa; we can handle that." Lisa and Jamaal said their good-byes as well. Father Jimmy said his good-bye, rubbing her leg and holding her hand.

"See ya tomorrow night," Cait said.

"You expect me there?"

"I'll kick your butt if you're not," Cait smiled. Jimmy held her hand a little tighter, and bowed his head in silent prayer. When he finished, he gave her another kiss. "Thanks Father Jimmy; see you tomorrow." He smiled and said his good-byes to the rest and headed out the door with Dave.

The Barkley's quickly said their good nights as Cait was getting more tired by the second. Mike gave her a kiss and helped get her tucked in.

He kissed her again. "Good night mom. Love you. See you tomorrow at home."

###

**A/N: Bug Juice is a juice designed for kids that comes in little four ounce bottles; just the right size for them. They come in different fruit flavors. It's a huge seller at the store I work at.**

**Ummmmmm, Mary Jane is marijuana. It was a **_**very**_** popular drug in the 1960's in the US.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Mel came in the next morning as Cait was eating her breakfast and watching the morning news. "I just got an email from Dr. Mickland. She said she'll be in to see you around nine. Aaron will be here by then, correct?"

"He usually gets here around a quarter to nine after dropping Jack off at school and fighting the traffic. Is it a jail break?" Cait devilishly smiled.

Mel smiled. "I'm pretty sure she's going to send you home. You can do the same there you're doing here. Do you need to call him and tell him what to bring for you?"

Cait shook her head. "We talked about it yesterday before the party arrived."

"I heard about it," Mel said, rolling her eyes. Cait laughed as Mel walked out. After the food aid came and got her tray with her finished meal, Cait dozed a bit until she felt Aaron gently rubbing her leg. She propped her eye open. "Hi handsome; I need a kiss."

He leaned over and kissed her. "How'd you sleep?"

"The party wore me out. They woke me up at ten, gave me Advil 3 orally and I didn't hear a thing until they came in for my 6 am vitals." She looked at him. "Do you have your credentials with you?"

"I always do; you know better."

Cait shook her head. "I can see the headline now: BAU SAC aids in jail break."

Aaron smiled at the return of his wife's sense of humor. "For sure?"

"Dr. Michland is going to be in around nine to talk to us."

Aaron looked at his watch. "We've got about ten minutes."

"Can you get me to the bathroom in that time?"

"You bet," he smiled.

When they returned, Dr. Michland was waiting for them. She smiled as Cait walked back to the bed, albeit, very gingerly, with Aaron's help. "That's going to be that way for a while. I didn't work anywhere near the sciatic nerve. But since it's so big, it knows the area around it has suffered a trauma and gets sore as well. It's going to take time for all of it to heal before you'll feel 100%."

"What kind of timetable you looking at Doctor," Cait asked.

"When your body says 'I feel 100%'. Cait, you can't push this."

"I'm not, believe me. I'd just like a hint."

"Cait, you're a doctor; you'll know. But please listen to your body and be honest with yourself and me."

"Promise," she smiled.

Dr. Michland nodded her head. "Let me a grab dressing kit. I'm sure you'll want to take a shower when you get home. The dressing can come off over the surgical area. But Aaron, you'll need to get a new one back on. I'll send home with you enough until Tuesday, which is when you're appointment is to see me again," she said looking at Cait. Aaron nodded his head and Dr. Mickland left.

Cait squeezed his hand. "Did she really say a shower?" Aaron smiled. "I feel like a slimy oil pit."

"You're bath yesterday morning didn't cut it?"

Cait rolled her eyes. "You were in that same boat. How much of a bath did you get?"

He smiled. "I hated it too." Cait smiled, remembering when he was in the hospital, recovering from Foyet's attack when they were still dating.

Dr. Michland returned with a plastic bag of supplies Cait would need. She pointed them all out to Aaron. She looked at Cait. "I want you to stay on the Advil 3 through the weekend at the prescribed regime. After that, regular Advil as needed for any pain; and no contacts in that eye until Tuesday when that can be looked at." She smiled. "And with the swelling, I doubt you'll get glasses on."

Aaron smiled at the doctor. "We sorta figured that yesterday." She showed Aaron how to apply the new dressing.

She handed Aaron a manila folder. "In there are all the post-release follow-ups I want you to stick by. I want both of you to read it and stick to them. And I'm going to emphasize one point. Cait, I don't want you on any step unless you absolutely have to for a week. And Aaron, if she has to, you've got her like you did coming out of the bathroom." Aaron nodded his head. "For the next day or two, I don't want her walking alone; at all. She's supported the same way." She looked at Cait, "Come Monday, you can slowly start into your routine at home. And as long as you're on level ground, you should be fine. Just take it easy." Cait nodded as well. She pulled a card out of her white lab coat and handed it to Aaron. "If you need anything or have questions, please call me. My service knows to reach me if you do," she smiled.

Aaron extended his hand. "Thank you Dr. Michland for everything."

She smiled. "You're welcome; just keep her down for a while." He smiled.

She stuck her hand out to Cait. "It was pleasure meeting you Dr. Barkley; I understand now why you have the reputation you do around here."

Cait shook it. "The pleasure was mine Dr. Michland. I appreciate the wonderful care I received from a colleague."

Anne rubbed her shoulder and looked at Aaron. "Do you need me to send in a nurse to help get her dressed?" Aaron shook his head with a smile. "It'll take about fifteen minutes for the discharge papers to process and then we'll get her out the door. When you've got her dressed, open the door." She looked at Cait. "See you Tuesday." She left the room, shutting the door.

Aaron grabbed the bag he brought for her and set it on the bed. He slowly got her out of the hospital robe and gown, and then re-wrapped the robe around her shoulders to keep her warm. He pulled out her bra and panties with a mischievous smile. "This will be a new experience for me." Cait looked at him. "I've had much more practice getting you out of these." Cait just shook her head with a smile.

"Don't get your hopes, for that matter, anything else, up for a while. I'm on the DL in that department too."

Aaron kissed her. "Bummer." He gently got her dressed and then looked at her. "Doc, you're missing a couple of things." Cait gave him a puzzled look. He reached into his front jeans pocket, pulled out something and then opened his hand to reveal her wedding and engagement rings.

Cait looked at him, with a tear already escaping. Aaron explained who the first responder was to the home Tuesday night as he brushed it away. "Jim told me to get them off, just in case. I put them in my jeans' pocket. I've been carrying them with me ever since." Cait's eye totally welled up. The swollen shut one let a tear escape. He kissed her. "Will you marry me again?" Cait nodded her head as Aaron wiped away another tear. He slipped her wedding band on, followed by her engagement ring, gently wiped the tear that escaped her eye and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you," Cait choked out with emotion. "Can you please get me off this bed and hold me in your arms." Aaron smiled and gently pulled her to his waiting arms and chest. Cait nuzzled against his neck. "I've missed this," she said, as Aaron held her in her arms, her arms wrapped around his waist. They stood quietly like that for a few minutes. Cait kissed his neck.

"Don't scare me like that again."

Cait smiled, wiped another tear and looked at him. "We're even," she said with her gotcha smile. He rubbed her shoulder, got her sat back down on the bed and moved to open the door. A mid-40's lady of Mexican descent was waiting with a cart.

"May I sir?"

"Sure," Aaron said, waving her into the room.

She looked at the two of them. "I'm Juanita; everyone calls me the Flower Lady. I will help you get yours to your car."

"Pleasure to meet you Juanita," Cait said. "However, could you do us a favor?" She nodded her head with a smile. "Please take all of them to patients on other floors that don't have any and few visitors. I sure you know many." Juanita's smile lit up the room. "However, a special favor Juanita." She looked at Cait, who pointed at the huge plant she got from her brothers and their families. "Can you put that one in the neo-natal unit waiting room and take care of it so it continues to grow."

She smiled broadly. "I'll make it grow like they do there with the niño's," she smiled. Aaron helped her put the flowers on her cart.

Shortly after she left, Dr. Michland came in with Cait's discharge papers. Cait signed off on all of them, with Aaron doing the ones he had to. Anne smiled. "Someone should be here shortly to take you down. Aaron, you do know where to pick her up."

"Actually no," he said.

Dr. Michland gave him the directions. "But you can't leave her alone until her ride gets here. Cait will just have to cool her heels," she smiled with a wink.

Five minutes later, they heard someone outside the door making the sounds of an engine being revved. A person burst into the room with a wheelchair. He sped to the bed and then made the sounds of brakes screeching.

Cait laughed. "Jonas Mathis, what the hell is going on?"

"Hi Doc Barkley," he smiled broadly. "I'm your ride today."

Cait shook her head and introduced him to Aaron. "Jonas was my go-to orderly when I was doing ER rotations. It seemed like we worked every shift together."

"That's cause I begged, borrowed, and damn near stole to be on every shift with you. You were the bomb Doc B.," he smiled.

"But I know you're up in the lab now. You got your degree."

"Yes, I did. And I'm working straight days, Monday through Friday. I've got my seniority that built up. But I heard a rumor in the chow line yesterday you were here, and I couldn't resist," he smiled broadly. "You're stuck with me."

Cait and Aaron both smiled broadly as he got her gently sat in the wheelchair. "Doc B., a question; why did you have to mess with your back," he said looking at her as he released the two wheel brakes. "I can't pop any wheelies with this baby for you."

Cait smiled at Aaron and just shook her head. "He was a young, barely out of high school kid back then. But his energy and attitude made it really fun to have him around." Aaron shook his hand as Jonas gently rolled her out the room towards the elevator.

Jonas stopped the elevator on the second floor, looking at Aaron. "You're in the parking garage correct." Aaron nodded. "Get off here," he pointed, "and take the bridge to the garage. It'll be quicker," he smiled.

Aaron rubbed his shoulder. "Thanks Jonas."

Once they got to the waiting room, Cait and Jonas caught up. He showed her pictures of his growing family of three girls. "I've got three boys now," Cait said, explaining how Aaron and Jack came into her and her sons' lives.

"That's just too cool Doc B. You deserve to be happy." Cait pointed at Aaron's SUV pulling up. He got her rolled out and gently put her into the passenger seat and helped her buckle her seatbelt under Aaron's watchful eye. He looked at Aaron. "Would you mind if I do something, I've always wanted to do?" Aaron shook his head with a smile. Jonas gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then pulled out of the vehicle. "If it wasn't for her, pushing me and kicking my butt, I'd probably be dead on the streets with some stupid gang thing. She hammered at me, pushed me and most importantly, challenged me that I was smarter than that. I owe her and her alone, for everything I have in my life now; my wife, my daughters, our home."

Aaron stuck out his hand. "She's good like that. Thank you." They exchanged smiles and handshakes.

"Hey you," Cait said from inside the vehicle. Jonas looked at her. "You did that, not me; I just kicked your butt to do it right." She held her hand out. "I'm proud of you," she smiled. He took her hand.

"Thanks Doc B.," Jonas smiled. "That means the world to me." He rubbed Aaron's shoulder. "I've got to get back to my real job." They waved at him as he left.

Aaron got in the SUV and rubbed her shoulder. "Sorta figured you were kickass like that Doc. Ready to go home?"

"More than ready."

-00CM-

Jarrod and Jake were sitting at the lunch counter, starting the daily work on the crossword puzzle in the newspaper. Beans was in the kitchen with Maggie, looking for a handout. _Come on grandma, you love me. I know you do. You always do_. Maggie, making some cheese bread to go with the chicken salad, had cut the heel off the loaf and then in two. She tossed the first half to Beans. Beans caught in the air and barked her thanks. Just as Maggie was about to give her the second half, Beans heard the garage door go up.

She cocked her head to listen at the sound of the vehicle. _That's dad's; and he's not usually home at this time_. She raced for the garage door. As she stood there, Jake came up and rubbed her head. "Got a surprise for you girl," he said opening the door. Beans flew out as Aaron was opening the door to help Cait get out of the vehicle. Beans looked to see Cait getting out and loudly barked _welcome home mom_ with her tail wagging profusely.

As Aaron got her away from car, holding her gently, Jake shut the door after giving her a kiss. Beans stuck her nose into Cait's free left hand and barked. _Hi mom_ her tail happily wagging. Cait stopped Aaron and have her a huge dose of love. "Missed you too my friend."

Jake went around the vehicle to grab Cait's bag as Aaron said, "Come on Beans, let's get mom inside." Beans happily barked her agreement, racing through the screen door in front of them that Jarrod held open. Aaron gently helped her up the one step into their home.

"Thank God," Cait said as Aaron helped her in. She and Maggie shared a hug, with Jarrod doing the same. Beans didn't leave Cait's side.

As Aaron got her into the home, he looked at her. "Bed or recliner?"

Cait looked at him. "The couch please."

"Cait?"

"Aaron, look at the magnet attached to me."

He kissed her. "Mom time with Beans."

"Yup," she smiled. He got her to the couch as Maggie and Jarrod smiled at Beans staying closely with Cait. Aaron got her tucked in, with her surgically repaired back up against the backrest of the couch and pulled off her shoes.

"That feels good," she said. Beans sat on the floor next to the couch by Cait's feet. _I'm not allowed up there_. After Aaron got her settled and moved away, Cait motioned for Beans to come closer and she rubbed her head and found the sweet spot behind her right ear. Beans leaned her head in more to get that golden goodness.

Aaron came back out of their bedroom with a light weight blanket they used on really cold nights. While the furnace ran true and steady, heat followed its normal path up. The boys were always toasty warm, but their bedroom, on those extra cold nights, could get a little cool. He put it over the top of her and kissed her. "You're just missing one thing," he smiled.

"I know," Cait smiled back. She patted the couch. "Come on Beans." Beans barked at her. "Come on; this one time." Her tail wagging, Beans happily jumped up to join her. Yet, unlike every dog, she laid with her head against Cait's rib cage. Every other dog in the world, including Beans when she got in bed with any of her family, would sleep with their head towards their owner's feet. _Not this time_ as Beans snuggled up next to her.

Cait reached out her hand and rubbed Beans' head in that golden spot. _Yeah, that's what I'm looking for_. Beans yawned, stretched out a bit more and snuggled close.

_Welcome home mom_. They conked out together.

###

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all of my wonderful online friends that let me live vicariously through them with their pets. You all know who you are. Hugs and luvs.**

**OK, my loyal readers. You know I love you. But you gotta test with this chapter. The DL is…..? One hint: think baseball. And I will be scoring you on your reviews. The test is pass or fail.**

**And I will post the results in the next chapter's A/N's ;).**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I have the best readers in the world! Everyone passed the test! I did deduct some points from one for blowing a raspberry at me. ;) Hugs and luvs to you all!**

Chapter 21

Cait napped for a while on the couch with a very contented Beans. When she woke up, Aaron helped her get a shower. "Feel better," he asked, helping her slide on her sweatshirt after changing her dressing. The surgical area didn't look bad, but the bruise around it was horrible. He could still see the white spot in the middle where the corner had hit her.

"A shower always make me feel better; this one was special," she smiled. Aaron slid on her wool socks and helped her off the toilet seat. They went into the nook and they all had some of Maggie's chicken salad. It was the same recipe that Cait used. Cait had learned it from Maggie.

When she finished, Cait looked at Aaron. "Now our bed and a nap; I want to be up when Jack gets home."

Aaron got Cait on her side of the bed, helped her pull off her sweatshirt. He went to the drawer he knew had her t-shirts and grabbed one for her. She got it on as Aaron got her socks off and helped her get into bed. He sat down on the side and looked at her.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you. Just how much do you talk to my team?"

Cait smiled at him. "That's confidential information; get a subpoena."

"You're claiming doctor/patient confidentiality?"

"Nope, the lady that understands what they do that's married to the boss confidentiality." Aaron rolled his eyes at her and got her settled. He gave her a kiss, quietly left the room and pulled the door almost shut. Beans laid down in front of the door.

Aaron helped Maggie take care of the last two loads of laundry she was working on and then went to his study to catch up on some of his emails from the office. Jarrod was conked out for his afternoon nap in the recliner with Maggie joining him in the living room on the couch, and Jake went for a run.

As he caught up on the ones that needed his attention, he looked at his watch. He knew the dryer buzzer would be going off soon. He moved to the laundry room smiling broadly, remembering Matt and Mike's words: _the laundry buzzer from hell_. Aaron wanted everyone napping to stay napping so he pulled the door open before the buzzer went off. He was able to separate out his and Mike's boxers and got them folded, along with Jack's briefs and hung up him and Mike's jeans and folded Jack's. The rest of the boxers, he set neatly aside for Maggie to get them sorted for her family as well as a pair of Jake's jeans.

When he came out of the laundry room, Beans was speeding across the living room towards him. She met him in the kitchen, barked softly and then headed towards their bedroom door. Aaron followed her and opened the door to see Cait lying on her back, wide awake.

She smiled. "I know its mom and dad's nap time. That's why I just whistled for Beans." He helped her up, get her sweatshirt on and use the bathroom. She got a new contact in her left eye.

They entered the nook and he got Cait sat down at the table. Jake came in from his run. "How do you feel?"

Cait smiled. "I'm fine; go take your shower." He smiled at her, rubbed her shoulder and headed upstairs. Maggie and Jarrod woke from their naps. Maggie took care of her family's laundry as Jarrod joined Cait.

Aaron kissed her. "Time to get Jack."

"Take Beans with you again."

He rubbed her shoulder. "Way ahead of you." He looked at Beans. "You going with me to get Jack?"

Beans barked her happy reply and headed towards the garage door.

-00CM-

Aaron was leaning against the back of his SUV, waiting for the first graders to be let loose for their weekend. The first group, escorted by two teacher's aides, followed single-file to the busses waiting to take them home. Aaron smiled. He knew the kids that walked to school and those that parents picked up, would be next.

Less than a minute later, the second group came out, free for a couple of days. _Their smiles say it all_ Aaron thought. Jack spotted him and gave his father a large wave. Aaron crossed to get him safely across the school driveway.

When he reached Jack, he noticed the look of anticipation. "She's home Jack," he smiled.

Holding his dad's hand, Jack skipped to the car. "Yes, yes, yes," he said to no one in particular.

Jack blew into the home. Jake just pointed him to the recliner in the living room, smiling broadly. Jack dropped his book bag on the floor, speeding to his mom, ripping off his jacket, which he dropped on the floor as well. Aaron shook his head at Maggie, picking them up. Maggie smiled as well as Jake threw his big arm around his mom's shoulder. They watched the scene together as Jarrod grabbed his youngest grandson and put him in the recliner with his mom.

Jack buried his head into Cait's neckline and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Cait wrapped him in her arms, her right hand rubbing his back, her left rubbing his hair. Aaron walked to the recliner and rubbed Cait's hair, then her left cheek with his index finger. He knew how much this meant to both of them.

Jack rolled into her left arm and looked at her. "It's super cool to have you home mom."

Cait kissed his head. "I totally agree." Jack gave her his megawatt smile. Beans stuck her head on the right arm of the recliner.

"Beans really missed you too, mom."

"I know; we've already snuggled."

"Really mom?" Cait rubbed Beans behind her ear again, hitting the sweet spot. If dogs could moan with enjoying something, she did.

"Yup," she smiled, giving him another kiss on the forehead. She whispered, "On the couch."

Jack looked at her wide-eyed. "Wow, mom," he smiled. Aaron rubbed his head with a smile.

"Jack, its Friday. What does that mean?"

"Mom?"

"It's puzzle weekend," she said tickling him. "But since we have company, I think dad needs to get the card table up from the basement and Uncle Jake to help him with the chairs, so we can leave the lunch counter open. Where do you think we should put it Jack?"

Jack leaned up with Cait's help and looked around the room. He smiled. "There's room by the fireplace."

"Perfect," Cait smiled.

"Uncle Jake….." Aaron said, looking at Jake approaching him.

"Lead the way bro."

Cait rubbed Jack's hair. "Pick out the biggest and baddest."

Jack smiled. "Got just the one mom." He rolled off the arm of the chair and raced up the steps to his bedroom. Maggie and Jarrod, arm in arm, just smiled at the scene. They shared the same thought: _she's so happy with this family, so content and oh, so blessed_.

As Jake and Aaron started up the basement stairs, they heard Jack rumbling down from the upstairs. "Why only three chairs Aaron?"

Aaron turned to look at him. "You'll understand soon."

Jack flew to Cait, now standing near the spot where the table would be set up with her dad's help. Jack rolled up with the puzzle box as Aaron and Jake got the table and chairs set up. He smiled at his grandparents. "The ones that you gave me; the biggest one was 500 pieces," he enthused. "This is part of the set that Uncle Jake gave me. It has….." Jack studied the numbers.

Cait rubbed his back. "Think it out; you know your numbers."

"It's….wow! 750 pieces. And look grandma and grandpa. I haven't opened it yet. It still has the cello….. cello…."

Cait smiled. "Cellophane"

Jack smiled. "Yup; that's it mom; around the box," he pointed, smiling at his grandparents. "It's a whopper."

Jake rubbed his neck. "A whopper Jack?"

"Yeah, Uncle Jake; that means a really, really big one. You're the best." Jake smiled. "When we go to Uncle Dave's cabin in the summer, we all go finishing together. Mom always catches the whoppers."

Jake rolled his eyes at his dad. "Some things never change." Maggie laughed.

Jack tried valiantly to get the cellophane off. Jarrod leaned down and pulled him to his side. "Need some help there Jack?" He just smiled at Jarrod and shook his head, handing him the box.

Jarrod pulled his pocket knife out and cut the cellophane under the edges of the upper lid of the box. Maggie helped him pull it off. Jake took it from his mother and started to head for the trash bin in the kitchen. "Uncle Jake wait; there's more," Jack said, pulling out from the box a bag holding the pieces.

Jake turned around to see his dad using his knife to open the plastic bag holding the pieces. Jack dumped them on the table and handed the bag over. "Thanks Uncle Jake." Jake just simply smiled at the boy that was part of the equation that made his sister's life complete and rubbed his head.

"But Jack, dad said you only need three chairs at the table. Can you tell me why?"

Jack proudly put the upper and lower lids of the puzzle box back together and set it on the front of the table on the bottom part of the box so it was vertical, showing the completed puzzle picture. He looked at Jake. "That's why Uncle Jake."

Jake smiled. "Got it big dog; you rock." Jake got Jack's wide grin as they shared a fist bump. Jake went into the kitchen to throw the garbage away, hearing Jack bubbling over.

"Oh wow, mom and dad. Look at all these pieces."

Aaron got Cait sat down and Jack curled up on her lap. Aaron sat down and Maggie took the other chair. As Cait and Aaron put the border of the puzzle together, Maggie helped Jack work on a smaller section that featured R2-D2. She marveled at his abilities, not so much putting the section together, but his eye in finding a piece that he knew was part of R2-D2.

Lisa and Jamaal came in the door with the BBQ's, and the group joined them in the kitchen to get the rest of the meal going. They were standing around enjoying a beer, including Cait. Aaron looked at her. "You sure you don't want to sit down?"

"Aaron," she smiled, "I've been mostly horizontal for two days. I like being vertical," she said with her left arm wrapped around his waist. He kissed her forehead.

Dave and Father Jimmy showed up five minutes later, with Mudg bounding in in front of them. He had to get his love from the lady in his life as well. They all stood around the kitchen talking and laughing; except for Jake and Jack sitting at the lunch counter.

Dave, next to Cait, looked at her closely. "That scar so close to your eyebrow, no one will notice."

Cait looked at him. "Vanity of appearance is your specialty, not mine," she teased. Dave feigned getting shot in the stomach with an arrow. Father Jimmy pretended to pull it out and put his finger in the hole. Jack roared.

Aaron's cell rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. He smiled at Cait. "It's Matt." Cait smiled as well.

"Hi son; you're on speaker. How'd the Cavaliers do today?"

"We won 6-4; big win for us. South Carolina is leading our division of the conference. And on their home field was huge."

"How'd you do Matt?"

"Hey mom! You're home! How do you feel?"

"Glad to be home. You haven't answered my question."

They could hear him smiling through the phone. "Guess who hit his first homerun of the season today?" The kitchen erupted with cheers and congratulations.

With Cait being home and Matt's news, the tone was set for the evening. Lisa, Jamaal, and Father Jimmy had left after dinner for other commitments. The rest had a wonderful family time together after dinner. Dave got a huge fire roaring in the fireplace to warm the room as Mother Nature was refusing to grant the area spring like temperatures. Jake put _Remember the Titans_ into the DVD player. Between the movie, the puzzle and the largest bowl of buttered popcorn Maggie could make, the family enjoyed just being a family. The only bug in the whole night was Cait not being able to tuck Jack into his bed.

-00CM—

Cait felt a hand shaking her awake Saturday morning. As she smiled at Jack, she looked at her clock. 5:45 it read. She whispered to Jack, "If you want to sleep between dad and me, you'll have to go down to the end of the bed and crawl up."

Jack shook his head. "I want to snuggle with you mom." Cait rolled onto her side to make room for him in her arms. Aaron spooned in behind her and rubbed Jack's tummy.

-00CM00-

The church family coffee klatch that Cait and Aaron were part of brought the meal in Saturday. They insisted upon it, a little perturbed they weren't allowed to help earlier. Before they arrived, Matt called to give them the details of the sweep against the Gamecocks. He and Pete both had homered in the second game. "We're in second place in our division now," he proudly said of the two huge team victories and promised to be home Thursday to go to church with the entire family.

Jarrod, Maggie and Jake, when making their plane reservations to get to their daughter, had intentionally made them through Easter Sunday. It was a good thing. Aaron returned to the office on Monday of Holy Week, and the team was in the air by two that afternoon. He appreciated his in-laws being there to take care of Cait and the boys.

Heads down in a quickly evolving case, Aaron took the time to call home Tuesday evening and see how Cait's doctor appointment went. "Dr. Michland is very happy with my progress. I go back in Monday and she'll make the final assessment whether I can go back to work or not on Tuesday." Cait reported. She smiled. "And I know you; mom was in the room with me. Want to talk to her?"

"No Doc," he smiled through the phone. "I trust you."

"Now that I have someone to collaborate my story," she teased.

He wouldn't bite. "Good night Cait. I love you. We should be home by Thursday afternoon at the latest." The team was home Wednesday night, with Matt coming in late after classes and baseball practice.

The entire family attended Maundy Thursday services, with all of them, except Jack not old enough, receiving Holy Communion on the night the congregation reflected on their Lord instituting that blessing. Those in attendance, knowing Cait and Aaron silently grimaced a bit at the look of her and Aaron helping her up and down the steps to the altar in the church. Yet they all silently rejoiced that she was on the mend.

Easter Sunday, after church services and the arrival of the Easter Bunny for Jack were once again spent in wonderful family time; Dave of course was there and craved the ham Aaron had cooked it on the Weber. Cait spent as much time in the kitchen as Maggie, healing that fast.

Aaron took the next day off. Through arrangements with Dr. Michland, she had an MRI at a clinic on the way to Reagan International. After the scan, the two of them went to the airport to send the Barkley's winging back home to the valley. The hugs and heartfelt love were sincere. Jarrod looked at Aaron. He shook his head. "Your cell will be the first I call with the report."

Cait and Aaron made their way into the city to Dr. Michland's office across the street in the clinic building connected to the hospital.

Dr. Michland walked in, carrying something. She smiled at Cait and handed it to her. "You use this for another ten days outside of your home; no questions and no stairs, at least without using the hand rail. But I'll let you tuck in Jack," she smiled. "You are cleared to drive on your own, per Dr. Jeffries. See you a week from Thursday for your final exam," she winked and left the room.

-00CM-

The senior class students in Dr. Caitlyn Barkley's most prominent class were back from break. They all looked up to see her walk in, albeit with a cane, compliments of Dr. Michland. Her left eye still showed the colors of a bad bruise slowly fading. However her eye was wide open.

She looked at them with a smile, setting the cane on top of the table she used in her lectures that held a laptop she used to present additional visual materials on the screen in the lecture hall. She leaned against it. "Let's get back to work."

###

**A/N: Matt is a student at the University of Virginia. The school nickname is the Cavaliers. **_**Remember the Titans**_** is just a special, wonderful movie. It involves US football. However the underlying theme of the story is the integration of a HS in the early 1970's. It's a must see. And yes, my faith is showing again. My apologies to anyone who might be offended; that is not my intention.**

**And thus we come to the end again with my special family. I know, I know; I didn't want it to end either. However, I promise they will be back again. I'm looking at a June/July timeframe.**

**I can't thank all of you enough for the reviews, the favorites, everything in supporting this story. It amazes me and means so, so much. I'm humbled by your support. That's why I'll keep writing!**

**The usual shout outs: to all my luvs at CM Rev; my Twitter gang; the OK teacher and my 'Sconnie Hotch sister that's settling into her new life on the other side of the globe from me. Miss ya hxchick!**

***Knightly bow* Thanks Tigs.**


End file.
